


Fais un vœu

by Somnis



Series: Oikage Summer Week 2019 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 6, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Oikage Week, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: "Si seulement j’avais une chance de revenir en arrière. De faire les bons choix."Il sentit l’appréhension l’étreindre quand il franchit les grilles de Kitagawa Daiichi. Le lieu ne lui laissait pas de très bons souvenirs… Mais ces souvenirs n’existaient pas, ici. Pas encore. N’existeraient jamais, peut-être, s’il jouait finement.





	1. Karasuno I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde ! Et voilà, c'est le dernier jour de l'Oikage Week pour moi (je ne fais pas le free theme) alors une petite multi-chapitres pour marquer le coup !  
> C'est un projet que j'avais depuis bien longtemps (tout ce temps, j'ai réprimé mes kinkunikage feels) et voilà, le thème était l'occasion de lui donner vie ! et de m'embarquer dans une troisième fic à écrire de front, ahah...ah...ah.

-Je suis pas chaud.

Kageyama croisa les bras, et Hinata le fixa d’un air contrarié quelques instants avant d’aplatir ses cheveux et de se mettre à marmonner dans une imitation plutôt réussie :

-Je suis Kageyama Tobio qui ne se réjouit jamais de rien, et je n’irai pas voir les étoiles filantes parce que c’est trop gnan-gnan pour moi qui ai des choses tellement plus intéressantes à faire, de toute façon j’aime pas les gens, j’aime jamais rien, je suis ronchon.

Tsukishima sortit la tête de son casier pour ricaner et Kageyama lui lança un regard foudroyant. Ils étaient dans la salle de club, et Suga avait lancé l’idée d’assister tous ensemble à la pluie d’étoiles filantes qui était annoncée pour la nuit suivante. Toute la région s’enthousiasmait de ce phénomène, et il y aurait sûrement foule dans les endroits un peu surélevés.

-Allez, le roi, s’immisça fort désagréablement Tsukishima. Tu pourras faire le vœu de changer d’expression faciale, ça fera plaisir à toute l’équipe.

Tobio bondit sur ses pieds, prêt à en découdre, mais la main de Suga se posa délicatement sur son bras, et il rencontra le visage avenant de son aîné :

-Tu vas venir, hein, Kageyama ? C’est une sortie d’équipe, on ne peut pas y aller sans notre passeur titulaire.

Le sourire de Suga ne lui laissait pas le choix, et il finit par céder à contrecœur, jugeant que son temps aurait été mieux employé à s’entraîner ou à dormir. Mais bon, si c’était pour l’esprit d’équipe, alors il ne pouvait pas se défiler.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc le lendemain vers 22h pour partir tous ensemble. Il y avait un peu plus loin une grande plaine d’herbe, idéale pour s’allonger et lever la tête vers le ciel ; quand ils arrivèrent, il y avait déjà du monde, des dizaines de petits groupes de personnes excitées qui attendaient de voir le spectacle. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux, et Daichi fit remarquer que quelques petits stands avaient été dressés pour répondre à la densité humaine : quelques-uns vendaient de la nourriture et des boissons, d’autres des souvenirs, des jumelles et des cartes du ciel. Ils étaient illuminés par des lampions, et l’ambiance rappelait un peu celle d’un festival.

-On se retrouve tout à l’heure, déclara Suga en s’éloignant de son côté avec Asahi et Daichi, ayant repéré un stand qui vendait de la nourriture épicée.

Le reste de l’équipe se scinda aussi, chacun ayant envie de quelque chose différent –Yamaguchi cherchait des toilettes, Tsukishima voulait voir les cartes de plus près, les premières avaient envie de rester assis là dans l’herbe. De son côté, Kageyama commençait à avoir un petit creux, et il s’orienta vers un des stands d’où émanait des fumets alléchants.

Ce fut là qu’il entendit des voix qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien. Tobio tressaillit, espérant ne pas s’être fait remarquer, et se figea à quelques mètres de l’équipe d’Aoba Johsai au complet. Visiblement, ils avaient eu la même idée qu’eux, et étaient venus en groupes assister à la pluie d’étoiles filantes.

Oikawa était là, au milieu du groupe, bien sûr, en train de rire de bon cœur à une blague que quelqu’un venait de faire. Nimbé par l’éclat doré des lampions, il était encore plus beau que d’habitude, et le cœur de Tobio se serra un peu. Même à présent, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de l’admirer…, et il grimaça quand la main de son aîné se posa sur l’épaule de Yahaba. Oikawa n’avait jamais fait ça avec lui, ne l’avait jamais considéré comme son cadet, n’avait jamais ri avec lui.

Ses yeux tombèrent ensuite sur Kunimi et Kindaichi, et son sentiment de malaise se renforça. Ils paraissaient heureux, eux aussi ; Kindaichi avait ce grand sourire un peu timide qui le caractérisait, comme s’il ne savait pas trop ce qu’il était censé faire. Celui de Kunimi était discret, à peine perceptible, mais Tobio voyait qu’il n’y avait pas d’ennui ni d’agacement dans ses yeux.

Iwaizumi était là aussi, bien sûr, mais à peine Kageyama posa-t-il les yeux sur lui que l’attaquant tourna la tête et croisa son regard. Tobio se hâta de disparaître dans la foule, s’en voulant un peu d’avoir fixé comme ça. Une fois qu’il fut sûr de ne pas être suivi, il s’arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

Quelque chose lui compressait la poitrine, mais il n’arrivait pas à identifier ce que c’était. L’envie d’être avec eux ? Savoir que ça aurait pu être possible, s’il avait fait les bons choix, rendait cette pensée d’autant plus amère. Alors quoi, des regrets ? Des remords ? Les deux, tout ensemble ? Il aimait Karasuno, il aimait son équipe, il ne regrettait pas d’avoir choisi ce lycée…

Mais il aurait voulu la main d’Oikawa sur son épaule. Le regard fier d’Iwaizumi sur lui. Les sourires de Kunimi et Kindaichi pour l’encadrer. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces images, sachant qu’elles lui feraient plus de mal que de bien ; sa place n’était pas avec eux, elle ne l’avait jamais été. Mais si…

-Ça commence ! cria quelqu’un, et des exclamations émerveillées fusèrent alors que la foule levait la tête dans un mouvement uniforme.

Tobio leva les yeux, lui aussi. Le ciel d’un bleu sombre était strié de lumières éphémères, et il resta un moment fasciné, debout comme les autres à regarder le spectacle.

-Fais un vœu, murmura une dame à son enfant, juste à côté de lui.

Kageyama l’entendit, et malgré lui, il essaya de chercher quelque chose à souhaiter. La danse des étoiles l’hypnotisait. La seule chose qu’il aurait voulue... Il revit l’équipe d’Aoba, ceux qui avaient été ses coéquipiers, et ferma étroitement les paupières. _Si seulement j’avais une chance de revenir en arrière. De faire les bons choix._

Les étoiles tombaient toujours quand il rouvrit les yeux, et la pluie de lumière l’éblouit.

Il eut l’impression que l’obscurité l’aveuglait plus encore, quand le phénomène se termina, et frotta ses yeux douloureux de sa paume. Il fallait qu’il retrouve les autres… En évitant de foncer dans d’anciens coéquipiers, ce serait bien. Heureusement, les cris de Tanaka et de Nishinoya surent le guider jusqu’à Karasuno.

-T’étais où ? s’écria Hinata dès qu’il le vit. T’as fait quoi comme vœu ? Moi j’ai demandé…

-Ça ne se réalisera pas, si tu le dis à voix haute, l’interrompit Suga avec un clin d’œil.

-Allez, on rentre ! lança Daichi. Tout le monde doit être en forme demain pour l’entraînement, et c’est pas avec des heures de sommeil en moins qu’on sera productifs !

L’équipe repartit tranquillement dans un grognement collectif, et ils se séparèrent au fur et à mesure qu’ils longeaient les quartiers. Kageyama souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de récupérer son trajet habituel, et il rentra sans un bruit pour ne réveiller personne. Il piocha un yaourt à boire dans le frigo, comme il n’avait pas pu grignoter un truc sur place, et monta dans sa chambre dès qu’il fut repu.

Le sommeil ne vint pas tout de suite, cependant. Il avait l’impression de revoir sans cesse les joueurs d’Aoba, ceux qu’il avait connus, qui avaient l’air tellement épanouis, tellement heureux tous ensemble. Puis il s’en voulait ; Karasuno aussi était une famille, il s’y sentait bien, alors pourquoi vouloir être ailleurs ? Et ce vœu stupide qu’il avait fait… C’est toujours contrarié qu’il glissa finalement dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Kitaichi I

-Tobio ? Réveille-toi, mon chéri.

-Hmm…

C’était la voix de sa mère, qui le secouait gentiment dans l’obscurité de sa chambre.

-Jsuis réveillé…, marmonna-t-il.

Elle le laissa donc, et il replongea la tête dans son oreiller quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de se résoudre à se lever. Il jeta un œil à son réveil, et son cœur s’arrêta : il était sept heures ! Il était en retard pour son entraînement, comment se faisait-il que son réveil n’ait pas sonné ? Il se précipita vers son armoire pour en tirer des vêtements, et réalisa assez vite que quelque chose clochait.

Son uniforme de Karasuno n’était pas là. Il avait beau faire passer les cintres, il ne reconnaissait aucun de ses vêtements de seconde… Et l’armoire lui paraissait un peu démesurée, d’ailleurs. C’était pourtant bien sa chambre ! Il attrapa un T-shirt dont il était pourtant sûr qu’il avait fini à la poubelle et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Il jeta un œil au miroir en entrant, et s’arrêta net. D’habitude, il se voyait bien dedans, enfin, il pouvait voir son visage, son cou, ses épaules et son torse. Là… Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour que toute sa tête rentre dans le cadre, et ne put retenir un cri de stupeur.

C’était lui, mais… Beaucoup plus jeune. Au moins vingt-cinq centimètres en moins, de bonnes joues, les yeux arrondis, les sourcils moins fournis, une petite bouille toute lisse et toute douce dans laquelle il ne reconnaissait pas les angles habituels de son visage adolescent. Même ses cheveux étaient plus courts… Il colla son nez au miroir dans l’espoir que ses yeux l’abusent, puis se pinça. Mais rien à faire, il était retourné à ses… quoi, douze ans à tout casser ? Avant sa poussée de croissance et la puberté, en tout cas…

Et ce n’était pas le seul. Il repérait dans son environnement des détails qui avaient changé, tel tableau manquant, un mur repeint, des serviettes dont il se souvenait mais qu’il n’avait plus vues depuis des années. Ce n’était pas lui qui avait rajeuni… Il était revenu dans le passé ! La panique l’étouffa un bref instant. Comment sortir de là ? Comment revenir à sa vraie vie, celle du lycée ? Il était prisonnier ici dans son corps de douze ans, à l’époque de ses douze ans, mais avec la conscience de ses seize ans !

Il s’habilla comme un automate, ne sachant que faire d’autre, et descendit. Ses parents étaient là, plus jeunes de quelques années, eux aussi… A l’époque, sa mère lui préparait encore son petit-déjeuner. Il s’assit docilement, essayant de se souvenir comment il se comportait à l’époque, mais ne réussit pas à manger, trop perturbé pour toucher à son jus de fruit.

-Ça ne va pas ? s’inquiéta sa mère. C’est le stress, mon chéri ?

-Ça peut se comprendre, sourit son père. C’est son premier jour de collège !

Et c’est là que tout tomba en place. Les étoiles filantes, le vœu, le souhait de revenir en arrière, de tout recommencer… Aujourd’hui, il allait rencontrer l’équipe de volley de Kitagawa Daiichi, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kunimi, Kindaichi. A partir de ce jour, il pourrait faire les bons choix…

Mais et toute sa vie d’avant ? Et les années qui séparaient ce moment de celui où il se trouvait la veille, dans la plaine ? Tout était-il perdu, ne pouvait-il pas retourner d’où il venait ? Sa tête se mit à tourner. Il allait devoir tout refaire, revivre trois, quatre ans qu’il avait déjà vécus ?

Il dut courir pour avoir son bus, et sentit l’appréhension l’étreindre quand il franchit les grilles de Kitagawa Daiichi. Le lieu ne lui laissait pas de très bons souvenirs… Mais ces souvenirs n’existaient pas, ici. Pas encore. N’existeraient jamais, peut-être, s’il jouait finement. Il se glissa au milieu des autres élèves de première année et attendit les listes pour aller se ranger devant sa classe attitrée.

La journée fut interminable. Il revit tous ses professeurs, la plupart qu’il avait oubliés ; certains cours débutèrent, et il se trouva chamboulé de tout comprendre, pour une fois. Oui, il avait déjà fait tout ça auparavant, puis l’avait approfondi pendant des années… Trouver un cours simple ne lui était jamais arrivé, et il se demandait encore ce qui se passait en se rendant au gymnase, sa fiche d’inscription pour le club de volley en main.

Il n’y avait encore personne et la salle était fermée. Il s’assit sur les marches et regarda ses petites mains, tiquant en voyant ses ongles trop longs. C’est vrai, il n’avait pris l’habitude de se les limer qu’en voyant Oikawa faire ça un jour, et ça ne pouvait pas être le cas puisqu’il ne le connaissait en théorie pas encore… Il se mit à faire sa moue boudeuse, peu satisfait de se retrouver coincé dans une petite silhouette qui ne dépassait certainement pas le mètre soixante.

-Eh, salut… Tu… Tu veux faire du volley aussi ?

Il tourna la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Kindaichi miniature. Il avait l’air tellement naïf comme ça que Tobio eut envie de se moquer, mais ce ne serait pas idéal pour recommencer sur de bonnes bases… L’attaquant était déjà grand pour son âge –lui devait faire un mètre soixante, mais pas beaucoup plus- avec la même coupe de cheveux que Kageyama avait toujours connue. Il avait l’air d’un enfant… _Oui_ , se reprit-il intérieurement, _on est des enfants_.

-Salut, répondit-il donc. Oui, je veux m’inscrire, toi aussi ?

Kindaichi brandit sa propre fiche d’inscription d’un air angoissé :

-Oui ! Mais ça va être trop stressant de jouer avec les grands ! Tu crois qu’ils vont se moquer de nous ?

 _Oikawa-san, certainement_ , songea Tobio. _Mais je ne peux pas te dire ça maintenant_.

-J’espère pas, déclara-t-il donc.

Kindaichi shoota dans un caillou avant de s’asseoir à côté de lui sur les marches. Je devrais peut-être prendre un air stressé aussi, songea Kageyama en remarquant que les mains de l’attaquant tremblaient. Ses neurones tournaient à toute allure, essayant de se rappeler si ce moment avait déjà eu lieu, s’il avait rencontré Kindaichi de cette manière… Non, non. Il n’avait jamais vu la salle verrouillée en arrivant, elle était déjà ouverte, il était arrivé plus tard parce qu’il s’était perdu dans le collège. Et là, forcément, il le connaissait déjà… Rien que quelques minutes d’avance, et voilà, il était le premier ami que se faisait Kindaichi à la rentrée.

Il s’apprêtait à énoncer des espoirs naïfs sur leur année sportive, quand l’autre reprit la parole d’une voix aiguë (et Kageyama songea en grimaçant que lui non plus n’avait pas mué, à l’époque) :

-Je m’appelle Kindaichi Yuutarou. Et toi ?

-Kageyama Tobio.

-On va être coéquipiers pendant trois ans, tu te rends compte !

Ça partait bien, très bien, pour reforger des bases plus saines, songea Tobio en lui adressant un petit sourire. Au même moment, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et le reste de l’équipe arriva dans un joyeux brouhaha. Tous les deux se relevèrent pour saluer, et Kageyama sentit son cœur tambouriner contre ses côtes en reconnaissant tous les joueurs. Il s’intima de ne pas fixer.

Oikawa déverrouilla le gymnase, puis demanda aux nouveaux de s’aligner et se présenta en premier. Il était grand, moins qu’il ne le serait en terminale bien sûr, mais Kageyama n’était plus habitué à avoir autant d’écart avec lui et devait lever le nez pour le regarder. Il faisait plus jeune, les courbes de son visage étaient plus douces, ses cheveux plus plats ; et il semblait ravi en déclarant :

-Je m’appelle Oikawa, je serai votre capitaine cette année. J’espère qu’on pourra s’entraîner dur et tout donner pour gagner. L’objectif sera bien sûr de se qualifier pour le tournoi national. Présentez-vous, s’il vous plaît.

Chacun donna son nom, son école primaire et son expérience dans le volley.

-Hashikami Kaito, dit l’un, et Kageyama reconnut en se penchant un peu celui qui serait leur capitaine, en troisième année.

Il entendit Kindaichi, puis Kunimi se présenter. Ils ne se connaissaient pas encore… Son tour arriva finalement, et il se souvenait encore de ce qu’il avait dit la première fois.

-Je m’appelle Kageyama Tobio, je viens de l’école primaire Akiyama. Je fais du volley-

_Depuis le CE1._

-J’ai fait un peu de volley. J’ai hâte de m’entraîner avec vous !

La phrase passa sans souci, et il déglutit nerveusement alors que le suivant enchaînait. Il se souvenait d’une exclamation qui avait jailli, peut-être de la bouche d’Iwaizumi, dans son passé précédent ; celle qu’il s’était mis au sport vraiment tôt. Et s’il voulait éviter de passer pour le petit génie de service, autant faire profil bas pour l’instant.

Oui, c’était pour ça qu’Oikawa ne l’aimait pas, avait-il fini par comprendre. Son talent naturel, et son entraînement rigoureux, tout ce qui le mettaient au-dessus des autres. Une vraie menace pour ceux qui étaient sur le même poste et dans la même équipe que lui. Oikawa n’en avait fait les frais qu’une fois, se souvint-il, la nuit où il avait failli le frapper… Mais pour Suga, ça avait été définitif. Même si le passeur de Karasuno avait bien réagi, Tobio avait déjà surpris des discussions entre terminales où Asahi et Daichi vantaient sa patience et sa capacité à se mettre à l’arrière-plan sans effusion de rage ou de jalousie.

Alors quel était le plan ? Kageyama n’en avait qu’un seul en tête. Ne pas ressembler à un bon joueur. Ainsi, Oikawa ne le verrait pas comme une menace, plutôt comme un cadet en détresse avec une belle marge de progression. Ça pouvait fonctionner, il en était sûr. Le tout était de savoir à quel niveau se fixer.

Après l’échauffement, il fut temps de prendre les ballons, et Kindaichi lui demanda de commencer par faire quelques passes avec lui. Tobio décida d’adapter son niveau à celui de son futur coéquipier, et rata sciemment quelques réceptions. Quant aux passes, il les faisait tantôt trop hautes, tantôt trop basses, trop près, trop poussées, bref, repoussant au loin la précision qui était d’habitude son atout technique.

Certains ratés, à son grand agacement, n’étaient même pas volontaires. Avec son décalage en termes de taille et de muscle, il lui arrivait de trop écarter les mains, au point que la balle finisse par passer entre ses doigts et rebondir sur son front.

-C’est pas du foot ! lui cria Iwaizumi un peu plus loin.

Tobio sentit ses joues flamber. Iwaizumi qui se moquait de lui…

-Oh, laisse-le, Iwa-chan, c’est un première année.

Et Oikawa qui le défendait ? Etait-il tombé dans un univers parallèle !? Oui, certes... Mais le renversement des rôles le laissa choqué, bouche ouverte, même quand son capitaine s’avança :

-C’est quoi ton nom, déjà ?

-Kageyama Tobio, articula-t-il.

-Tu devrais rapprocher tes mains, Kageyama Tobio.

Oikawa sembla contempler le plafond un instant, un index levé comme en pleine réflexion ; puis, lentement :

-To-bi-oooh.

Un large sourire s’épanouit sur son visage :

-C’est un joli prénom. J’aime comment ça sonne. Je vais t’appeler Tobio-chan.

-Arrête de donner des surnoms à tout le monde, imbécile ! réagit Iwaizumi.

Oikawa lui tira la langue et s’esquiva pour aller aider le groupe de Kunimi, laissant Kageyama et Kindaichi plantés là.

-Il a l’air gentil, le capitaine, dit finalement Kindaichi.

Tobio hocha la tête, mais n’avait rien enregistré, toujours tourné vers Oikawa. Bien des fois il s’était demandé d’où sortait ce surnom ridicule. Bien sûr, le –chan était un peu la marque de fabrique d’Oikawa, tout le monde y passait, mais il n’avait pu s’empêcher de remarquer qu’il était le seul à le trouver accolé à son prénom. Il avait tenu pour établi, dans son passé précédent, que c’était juste un moyen de l’infantiliser et de l’humilier, de lui faire comprendre qu’il était toujours en-dessous… Et il n’avait pas imaginé un seul instant qu’Oikawa l’appelait Tobio parce qu’il aimait comment ça sonnait. Il eut la désagréable impression de rougir, et se hâta de revenir à ses passes, gardant le conseil en mémoire pour compenser ses doigts trop petits et pas assez robustes.

L’entraînement se termina finalement, et il réussit à garder sa ligne de conduite et de ne pas tout dévoiler de son talent. Il était déjà doué à douze ans, alors s’il laissait libre court à son potentiel adolescent, les gens le prendraient vraiment pour un ovni. Il se força à réduire sa détente pour attaquer, à taper trop vers le haut, à mal choisir son timing pour les blocks, bref, il se sentit absolument nul, mais ça n’avait l’air de ne déranger personne et il se fondit dans la masse sans problème.

-Tu repars par où ? demanda Kindaichi une fois sortis du gymnase.

-De ce côté, répondit Tobio, sachant fort bien qu’ils ne prenaient pas la même direction.

-Oh, d’accord. Moi, je vais par là.

Ils restèrent tout de même debout l’un en face de l’autre, tous les deux trop maladroits pour juste se tourner le dos et rentrer chez eux.

-Ça me rassure que tu sois là, dit finalement Kindaichi.

Tobio eut l’impression qu’on venait de le frapper en pleine poitrine. Il fallait répondre, mais que dire ?

-Kindaichi…

_Ne me laisse pas devenir un connard égocentrique. Ne me laisse pas devenir le roi du terrain. Ne me regarde pas sombrer._

-J’espère qu’on sera amis, dit-il finalement.

Kindaichi lui sourit :

-Bien sûr !

Ils finirent par partir chacun de leur côté, et Kageyama avait l’impression qu’il allait exploser d’euphorie. C’était probablement la meilleure journée au collège qu’il ait vécue. Kindaichi et lui allaient être amis, vraiment, cette fois, une amitié que l’attaquant ne pourrait renier plus tard… et Oikawa ne le détestait pas, il lui avait même donné un conseil ! De son plein gré, sans que Tobio n’ait à s’incliner plus bas que terre pour le supplier !

-Alors, cette première journée ? Oh, ça a l’air de s’être bien passé ! s’exclama sa mère quand il rentra.

Quand il alla se laver les mains avant d’aller manger, il surprit son reflet dans le miroir qui surmontait le lavabo. Se voir à l’âge de douze ans lui faisait toujours un choc, mais ce qui l’étonna plus encore fut la joie sur son visage. Il avait eu cette expression, à l’époque… Mais il ne pensait plus qu’il se reverrait ainsi. Peut-être que l’espoir était permis.

Quand il s’endormit, ce soir-là, il se demanda s’il allait se réveiller dans son monde, celui de Karasuno, comme si rien ne s’était ; ou bien s’il resterait encore là pour des années, jusqu’à… quand ? rattraper le moment de son retour en arrière ? ou bien devait-il oublier tout le futur qu’il avait connu, condamné à terminer sa vie dans cette dimension-ci ?

Il le saurait probablement demain.


	3. Kitaichi II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et on continue~

La première chose que Tobio fit en se réveillant fut de courir jusqu’à la salle de bains et voir s’il était revenu dans son présent. Pas encore, constata-t-il en levant le menton devant la glace.

Il vérifia la date –pas de nouveau saut temporel, il était bien à son deuxième jours de collège. L’entraînement commençait à huit heures trente, et il se dépêcha de se préparer pour retourner à Kitagawa Daiichi. Il se sentait plus serein en voyant se profiler les bâtiments du collège –c’était un nouveau départ, tout se passerait bien.

Oikawa était déjà là quand il arriva, en train de s’entraîner à servir. Tobio se souvenait de la première fois qu’il avait vu cette scène ; il avait eu le souffle coupé, s’était demandé si le collège était à ce point extraordinaire… Mais non, avait-il vite compris. Celui qui était prodigieux, c’était Oikawa et nul autre. Et ce service… Il le connaissait par cœur, pouvait le faire défiler derrière ses paupières fermées. En vérité, il paraissait faible à côté de celui que possèderait Oikawa à dix-huit ans, mais restait très impressionnant pour un niveau collège.

Kageyama détourna les yeux du service, sachant fort bien qu’Oikawa n’avait jamais aimé qu’il le regarde. S’il le surprenait à le contempler, il commencerait sûrement à s’énerver, et Tobio comptait bien rester dans ses bonnes grâces. Il aperçut Kindaichi un peu plus loin et le rejoignit en attendant que l’entraînement commence.

-Au collège, on joue en six, déclara le coach. Deux attaquants ailiers dont un, le plus puissant, qui sera le champion, deux centraux, un attaquant droit, un passeur et un libéro. Tout le monde sait à quoi ça correspond ?

Un hochement de tête collectif lui répondit.

-Bien. On va vous tester sur différentes positions avant de vous en attribuer une provisoire. Faites de votre mieux !

Kageyama se mit à courir avec les autres, mais tandis que Kindaichi lui parlait de quelque chose d’inintéressant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être anxieux. S’ils le mettaient à la passe, Oikawa commencerait à le voir comme un rival et refuserait de lui apprendre quoi que ce soit. Mais passeur… C’était ce qu’il était, au plus profond de lui. Ce qu’il voulait être, ce qu’il aimait être, un passeur et rien d’autre –même s’il savait parfaitement qu’il pouvait jouer n’importe où, dans cette équipe. Alors quoi ? Se rater en passe et s’arranger pour finir en attaque, ou bien libéro peut-être ?

Le dilemme l’occupa jusqu’au moment du match d’entraînement entre première années qui devait commencer à les orienter sur leurs futures positions. Puis, finalement, il craqua et se dit qu’il pouvait toujours être un iota meilleur que les autres à la passe… Un toucher de balle un tout petit peu plus propre tout du moins, même s’il ruina consciencieusement son timing et la portée des balles. Il ne savait pas encore si c’était suffisant, mais il le saurait bien assez tôt –et aussi quelle serait la réaction d’Oikawa.

Une fois l’entraînement terminé, il rejoignit sa classe et suivit les cours, toujours aussi étonné de comprendre ce que le professeur disait ; puis il se rendit à la cafétéria pour s’acheter à manger. Il venait tout juste d’entamer son sandwich, seul à une table, que quelqu’un posa son sac devant lui : Tobio releva les yeux, prêt à disputer celui qui venait ainsi troubler sa pause du midi (chose que faisait en général Hinata), quand il reconnut Kindaichi.

-Salut, Kageyama ! Désolé, je t’ai reconnu de loin mais tu ne m’as pas entendu. Je me suis pas encore trop fait d’amis alors… Je peux manger avec toi ?

-Bien chûr.

Kindaichi avait l’air de s’attacher à lui, et c’était pour le mieux. S’il osait lui dire les choses en face… S’ils restaient aussi proches pour les trois ans à venir, alors il n’avait rien à craindre. Un toussotement léger se fit entendre, et un jeune Kunimi apparut soudain d’un air gêné.

-Salut. Vous êtes dans le club, non ? Je peux m’asseoir ?

Il n’avait pas l’air très enclin à demander, mais même lui avait ses limites et ressentait le besoin de se socialiser, songea Tobio. Kunimi avait des cheveux plus courts, toujours agencés pareils avec leur raie au milieu ; ses grands yeux bruns semblaient moins blasés que son regard adolescent, et il avait plus l’air renfermé qu’hostile.

-Oui, évidemment ! s’écria Kindaichi. Comment tu t’appelles ?

-Kunimi Akira.

La conversation s’engagea, et pendant un moment, Tobio se sentit en paix avec lui-même. Kindaichi et Kunimi avaient toujours été ceux dont il avait été le plus proche, un petit trio voué à être explosif en match. En deuxième année, ils restaient encore ensemble, mais de moins en moins… et pour leur dernière année de collège, les deux avaient plus ou moins coupé les ponts avec lui. Ils étaient allés ensemble à Aoba, étaient certainement meilleurs amis dans la vraie vie. Ça, ils ne pouvaient pas encore s’en douter.

-Tu veux être quel poste, toi ? demanda Kindaichi à Kunimi.

-J’en sais rien. Un truc où on bouge pas trop.

-Ah, passeur non ?

Tobio eut envie de crier que le poste de passeur était le plus complexe et physique qui soit, mais se mordit la langue.

-Nan, je veux quand même frapper, répondit Kunimi. Toi, tu seras central.

-Comment tu le sais !?

-T’es grand, c’est tout.

Kindaichi eut un air surpris qui allait totalement avec son visage, et Tobio ne put retenir un sourire. Il se sentait vraiment bien, entre Kunimi et Kindaichi, et se souvenait vaguement qu’ils avaient eu des moments comme ça avant qu’ils ne se mettent à le haïr.

-Et toi, Kageyama ? s’enquit tout à coup Yuutarou. Tu voudrais être quoi, attaquant ?

 _Je suis le meilleur passeur de la préfecture, bientôt de tout le Japon au niveau lycéen_ , songea Kageyama ; là encore, il se mordit la langue, qui commençait décidemment à lui faire mal.

-Je sais pas, dit-il simplement. Là où ils me mettront, je suppose.

Avait-il envie de devenir passeur avant de voir Oikawa-san ? Il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir été si déterminé à jouer ce poste avant son entrée au collège. Son aîné y était pour quelque chose. Dans tout ce qui touchait au volley, de toute façon, Oikawa avait été là pour l’influencer.

Malgré toute la joie qui découlait de sa journée et de ses amitiés toujours plus solides, il commençait à s’inquiéter. Allait-il vraiment revivre quatre années entières ? C’était extrêmement long… et ennuyeux, quand il songeait aux classes. Surtout s’il devait réfréner son talent et essayer en même temps de faire apparaître une progression cohérente.

Mais comment rentrer chez lui, dans le futur ? En poussant la porte de sa chambre, il avait sa petite idée. Les étoiles filantes l’avaient conduit ici, hein ? eh bien il lui suffisait d’attendre qu’elles daignent réapparaître, et faire le vœu de retourner d’où il venait. Tobio chercha sur Internet pour trouver la prochaine fois qu’une pluie aurait lieu, incertain de leur fréquence. Et s’il restait bloqué là pendant des dizaines d’années ?

Deux mois, lut-il cependant, et un véritable soulagement l’envahit. Deux petits mois à vivre dans le passé, et il pourrait enfin retourner d’où il venait. D’ici-là… eh bien, autant poursuivre sur sa bonne lancée : créer des liens avec Kindaichi et Kunimi, ne pas contrarier Oikawa, et pourquoi pas s’intéresser aux cours, maintenant qu’il avait quelques… facilités divinatoires sur les sujets des examens.

Il finit par aller se coucher, convaincu que les choses ne pourraient évoluer qu’une fois les deux mois passés.

Le lendemain fut une autre journée de tests pour les première années, et ils attendaient tous qu’un poste leur soit attribué en fin d’entraînement. Tandis que les coachs observaient leurs capacités, les aînés s’entraînaient à part sur le terrain d’à côté ; mais plusieurs fois, remarqua Tobio lors d’une rotation, Oikawa et Iwaizumi regardaient dans leur direction pour voir un peu comment ça évoluait, peut-être pour déceler les talents qui pourraient intégrer l’équipe titulaire. _Ce ne sera pas moi_ , décida-t-il, et il fit sortir sa balle de quelques centimètres.

-Dommage, dommage ! cria Kindaichi. La suivante !

Kunimi ne dit rien, mais lui tapa dans la main, et ce simple geste affecta Kageyama plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru.

L’entraînement toucha à sa fin un peu plus tôt que prévu, et les coachs, ainsi que le capitaine et vice-capitaine, allaient voir les nouveaux pour leur proposer un poste adéquat, celui, disaient-ils, qui ferait ressortir le plein potentiel du joueur. Kageyama se souvenait de ce moment ; on lui avait tout de suite dit passeur, et à vrai dire, il avait tout donné pour avoir le poste. Ça avait été un des plus beaux jours pour lui… mais Oikawa était resté dans l’ombre, se rappelait-il aussi, quoique ne l’ayant pas remarqué à l’époque. Et les choses s’étaient dégradées à partir de là.

-Kageyama, l’appela le coach en se plantant devant lui. J’hésite encore. Ton toucher de balle est plutôt bon, tu ferais un passeur correct… Mais il faudra progresser. Beaucoup, même, si tu veux avoir le niveau.

Oikawa lui fit un sourire dans le dos de l’adulte, levant deux doigts en un signe de paix. _C’est à moi qu’il fait ça_ ? se demanda Tobio, incapable de se souvenir d’une seule fois où l’autre passeur lui avait souri. Sûrement était-il flatté de savoir que lui était au niveau, ou en tout cas qu’il apparaissait comme la référence. Ou était-ce un encouragement ? Est-ce qu’il… poussait Tobio à accepter ?

-Sinon libéro, provisoirement toujours. Tu as l’air vif, c’est une qualité essentielle pour ce poste. Bien sûr, si jamais tu grandis un peu, on envisagera de te mettre sur un autre poste.

Eh, c’était vrai. Kageyama regarda vite fait autour de lui, et constata qu’il était dans les plus petits… Et il le resterait, se souvint-il, le libéro titulaire mis à part. Kindaichi, Kunimi, tous étaient un peu plus grands que lui, même dans son futur ; mais il aurait indéniablement été le plus grand de l’équipe de Kitagawa Daiichi s’il avait encore sa taille de fin de seconde.

-Qu’est-ce que tu préfères ? demanda le manageur.

Kageyama ne put s’empêcher de regarder Oikawa. Aucune hostilité ne se lisait dans les yeux du capitaine, rien que de l’attente. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains :

-Euh… bah, passeur…

Rien que dire le mot lui fit chaud au cœur. Faire des passes. Contrôler le terrain. Surpasser et briser les blocks, c’était ce qui le faisait vibrer. Le coach hocha la tête et s’en alla voir le reste des première années.

-Je suis central ! s’écria Kindaichi en accourant vers lui ; il avait été un des premiers à êtres fixés. C’est ce que Kunimi avait dit ! Et toi ?

-Passeur.

-Trop bien ! Comme Oikawa-san !

-Comme Oikawa-san, répéta Tobio.

Ils firent quelques passes en attendant que les derniers résultats tombent, puis l’équipe convergea vers la salle de club. Kageyama restait distrait, regardant distraitement le gymnase qu’il connaissait déjà par cœur pour y avoir passé un peu plus de trois ans. Là, près des portes, c’était l’endroit où Oikawa avait failli le frapper… Il trébucha sur son lacet à force de ne pas regarder devant lui, et s’arrêta un instant pour refaire le nœud, laissant Kindaichi et Kunimi partir devant.

Quand il releva la tête, cependant, Oikawa était debout devant lui. Kageyama avala sa salive. Il faisait vraiment plus jeune –je suis plus vieux que lui, se rendit-il compte avec un léger tressaillement-, mais avait déjà un charisme fou.

-Tobio-chan, dit-il, visiblement très satisfait d’utiliser son nouveau surnom. J’ai une petite question à te poser. Dis-moi… Tu as choisi passeur parce que c’est mon poste ?

 _Piège, piège_ , criait tout l’être de Kageyama. Une réponse à côté, et les choses pourraient se gâter et revenir à leur état premier. Si Oikawa commençait à penser qu’il voulait l’imiter, il se vexerait. S’il commençait à le considérer comme un rival, tout était foutu.

-Je…, commença-t-il.

La panique devait transparaître sur son visage, car Oikawa éclata de rire. Le même rire que là-bas, sous les étoiles, sous les lampions, au moment où Tobio le regardait de loin, inaccessible…

-Tu as le droit de le dire ! s’exclama-t-il. Peu de joueurs veulent être passeurs, en première année. C’est un peu le poste ingrat. Si tu te rates, l’attaquant va te blâmer en oubliant complètement que la récep’ était pourrie, de base. Si tes passes se font contrer, c’est sur toi que retombe la pression. Et il faut savoir connaître chacun pour s’adapter à leurs préférences, trouver leurs points forts pour en tirer le meilleur, et leurs points faibles aussi pour savoir comment les exploiter.

Il sourit rêveusement, et Kageyama ne put que se reconnaître dans toute la passion qu’il vouait à son poste ; mais si seulement il avait entendu ça plus tôt ! qu’est-ce que ça aurait changé pour lui ? Est-ce que ça lui aurait remis les pieds sur terre ?

-Alors je me dis que la seule raison qui te pousse à choisir passeur, c’est que tu as envie d’être comme moi.

 _J’ai toujours voulu être comme toi, Oikawa-san_. Kageyama se força à incliner la tête, sachant pertinemment ce qu’Oikawa voulait entendre :

-Je ne serai jamais aussi bon que toi.

-Tu as trois ans pour progresser, Tobio-chan ! Peut-être que tu seras un monstre, qui sait ?

 _J’en serai un. Je le sais déjà._ Il ne sut que dire pour paraître humble, et se contenta d’un faible sourire peu convaincu. Oikawa arborait toujours cette expression qu’il ne lui connaissait pas, pas face à lui en tout cas ; celle de l’aîné bienveillant, du garçon qui voulait rentrer dans son rôle de capitaine. Dans son précédent passé, c’était pourtant lui qui avait eu besoin d’être rassuré, pas Kageyama… Mais les choses étaient naturelles, ainsi. Pas de génie sorti de nulle part pour venir perturber l’équilibre des relations aîné-cadet.

-On va s’entraîner ensemble, promit Oikawa. Il faut que je te forme.

Kageyama eut presque envie de se mettre à pleurer et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Etait-ce bel et bien le même Oikawa ? Ou était-ce un rêve ? Peut-être qu’une étoile filante lui était tombée dessus et qu’il était dans le coma, et que Hinata pleurait sur son corps en pensant qu’ils ne feraient plus jamais la courte magique.

Il passa le reste de sa journée dans une bulle euphorique, et la raison fut formulée clairement par Kindaichi, lors de la pause déjeuner où ils se retrouvèrent avec Kunimi dans ce qui deviendrait probablement une habitude :

-Je crois qu’Oikawa-san t’aime bien !


	4. Kitaichi III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> et on continue ! quelques éclipses par-ci par-là, mais j'espère que tout reste clair.  
> bonne lecture !

La première semaine de collège se terminait, et une petite routine s’était déjà installée pour Tobio et le reste de l’équipe de Kitaichi.

L’entraînement se faisait le matin, et se structurait lentement autour des postes attribués aux première années. Ils étaient nombreux, très nombreux par rapport au lycée Karasuno ; pour autant, il n’y avait que deux passeurs, ou un troisième qui était blessé ou quelque chose –Kageyama n’avait pas trop compris et ne s’en souvenait de toute façon pas du tout.

Pendant une partie de l’entraînement, donc, il était avec ses pairs et devait essayer de se caler sur eux pour ses passes, en même temps qu’eux devaient se caler sur son timing. Ça ne ressemblait à rien, mais le coach qui les encadrait semblait content quand même. Tobio ne put s’empêcher de s’appliquer un tout petit plus sur Kindaichi et Kunimi pour leur faire croire que leurs affinités ressortaient aussi dans le jeu ; et après une belle attaque réussie, Yuutarou se tourna vers lui tout joyeux :

-Whoa ! C’était super ! Tu l’as vue, hein !?

-Belle attaque, répondit Tobio en s’efforçant de se contenir.

Puis les centraux et ailiers restaient sur un terrain pour faire des exercices d’attaque-réception, et Tobio se retrouvait de l’autre côté du gymnase, avec Oikawa. Le coach leur confiait quelques exercices de passe puis les laissait travailler en autonomie ; à côté d’eux, Iwaizumi, en son titre de champion, était chargé d’attaquer sans relâche sur les libéros. _Les pauvres_ , songea Tobio, même si là aussi, ça restait du niveau collège.

De son côté, Kageyama ne reconnaissait pas du tout son aîné. Bien sûr, ça restait Oikawa… Mais il n’avait pas l’air méchant ou agacé, plutôt volontaire au contraire pour aider son cadet à progresser. _Tant qu’il est sûr que je suis moins bon que lui_ , se rappelait régulièrement Tobio. Tout comme Yahaba, en un sens. Et il faisait donc de son mieux pour correspondre à ce qu’on attendait de lui.

En ce début de deuxième semaine, l’exercice des passeurs consistait à viser un panier de basket, et faire en sorte que leurs passes traversent systématiquement le filet ; ainsi, ils amélioraient leur précision et le dosage de leurs passes. Ils se relayaient donc: Kageyama lançait la balle, et Oikawa passait vers le panier, disposé à l’aile –ils faisaient des séries de dix, puis échangeaient et recommençaient.

Kageyama aurait mis la balle pile dans le panier les yeux fermés, sans toucher l’anneau, et sans se rater une fois. Mais commencer à montrer ses capacités restait très délicat tant qu’il était avec Oikawa, et se résolut donc à rater. A force, ça ne lui faisait presque plus rien –à la limite, son aîné finirait par se dire qu’il était juste trop nul pour être digne d’attention.

-Prêt ? lança Oikawa avant de jeter la première balle en l’air.

 _Foire, foire-toi_ , s’intima Tobio. Le ballon rebondit contre le panneau et retomba sans toucher l’anneau.

-Moins haut, d’accord ?

 _Okay, ce sera donc trop bas._ Il s’amusait à appliquer les conseils d’Oikawa tout en continuant à faire des fautes. La balle effleura le filet et partit se loger dans un but.

-Ah, moins bas quand même.

Oikawa semblait à la fois amusé et presque désespéré. Kageyama commença donc à rapprocher ses balles de l’objectif, jusqu’à toucher plusieurs fois l’anneau en fin de série.

-C’est mieux, Tobio-chan. Il faut imaginer que ton attaquant est là, juste à la place de ce panier. Ta balle doit être parfaite pour lui, pile là où il l’attend… et ça, ça n’arrivera que quand tu réussiras à stabiliser tes passes.

Tobio avait beau le savoir mieux que personne, il buvait tout de même ses paroles. C’était comme rencontrer une personnalité parfaitement inconnue dotée du visage d’Oikawa. Pour une fois que les deux étaient plaisants… Il réprima un petit sourire moqueur puis songea qu’à l’époque, quand il avait vraiment douze ans, il se fichait bien de qui était Oikawa, pourvu qu’il lui apprenne son service. Et il n’aurait certainement pas pensé à son beau visage alors qu’ils étaient en train de jouer au volley. Les hormones étaient passées par là.

-Allô Tobio-chan, ici la Terre. Tu planes ?

-Huh ? Non, non, s’empressa de répondre Tobio. C’est à moi de lancer ?

Les passes d’Oikawa étaient constantes, même au collège, et elles touchèrent au moins toutes l’anneau. Ils échangèrent de nouveau, et Kageyama poursuivit de feindre une progression, jusqu’à ce qu’une balle finisse par rentrer.

-Voilà ! s’exclama Oikawa.

Il souriait, et Tobio ne se souvenait pas d’avoir été si heureux de réussir quelque chose. Oikawa-san, heureux pour lui ? Heureux de sa réussite ? C’était complètement fou, et pourtant ça arrivait, et il avait enfin sur lui ce regard fier qu’il avait tant envié à Yahaba, là-bas, dans ce présent qui commençait à s’éloigner.

-C’est grâce à tes conseils, dit-il humblement en inclinant la tête.

-En partie, oui, répliqua Oikawa en lui tirant la langue. On recommence.

Il y avait une espèce de complicité naissante entre eux, et Tobio comptait bien s’y accrocher. Pour l’instant, il feignait de ne pas voir le fameux service, sachant bien que c’était celui d’Oikawa, et qu’il relevait de son entraînement personnel ; aborder le sujet lui semblait trop risqué. Et puis même s’il le faisait, le capitaine lui dirait sûrement qu’il avait d’autres points sur lesquels progresser avant de vouloir servir smashé.

Habituellement, dans son existence précédente, il profitait des heures creuses entre les cours et le midi pour jouer un peu avec un ballon, dans le gymnase s’il était ouvert, dans un coin tranquille dans le cas échant –tranquille, du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’Hinata n’arrive en hurlant. Mais là, il se devait de coller à son rôle de passeur sans prétentions, et se força donc à ralentir un peu sur le sport, préférant passer ses midis avec Kindaichi et Kunimi.

Ils mangeaient tous les jours ensemble, à la cafétéria, se racontaient leurs petites vies et ce qu’ils pensaient de l’entraînement, ce qu’ils espéraient pour la saison. Il arrivait aussi à Tobio de croiser un des deux dans une salle vide, et de le rejoindre pour travailler un peu.

-T’es fort en cours, déclara Kindaichi un jour qu’ils faisaient des maths. Tu dois avoir de super notes.

Kageyama n’aurait jamais cru entendre ça un jour, mais là aussi, il décida de faire le modeste. Son arrogance passée avait été à l’origine de bien des problèmes… et courber l’échine ne lui était plus si compliqué qu’avant, tant il avait cherché à se plier aux désirs des attaquants de Karasuno. Rester amical était primordial, et le succès de ses tentatives suffisait à éclipser son mauvais caractère, du moins pour l’instant.

Une nouvelle semaine se passa au même rythme. Entraînement matinal, cours, repas avec Kindaichi et Kunimi, cours de nouveau… Puis il rentrait chez lui, faisait ses devoirs et s’occupait comme il pouvait, ne manquant pas de se faire des passes dans le jardin et quelques attaques contre un mur pour s’assurer qu’il ne perdait pas la main –la puissance n’y était pas encore, mais le geste était correct. Il se sentait vite fatigué par rapport à son lui lycéen – à douze ans, son corps n’avait pas encore acquis tant d’endurance.

Souvent, il pensait à Karasuno. Hinata devait être dans son collège en train de faire des passes dans les couloirs, et un instant bizarre, Tobio eut presque envie de partir à sa recherche. Son équipe lui manquait ; l’ambiance de Kitaichi était très bien, surtout maintenant, mais il n’y avait pas ces liens qui unissaient Karasuno –ils étaient surtout beaucoup plus nombreux en termes de joueurs, et connaître tout le monde aussi intimement que ses anciens coéquipiers serait impossible. En dehors des première années, Oikawa, et Iwaizumi, Tobio n’avait que peu de rapports aux autres.

Oui, songeait-il parfois, allongé dans son lit à fixer le plafond, ça lui ferait chaud au cœur de retrouver le dynamisme naïf de Hinata, le sourire de Suga, le rire de Nishinoya, tant de petites choses dont il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’elles l’avaient marqué. Un mois et demi encore avant de les retrouver… Ça passerait vite, s’efforçait-il de se convaincre. Il n’était pas malheureux à revivre son passé, mais un peu ennuyé, et le fait de stagner dans le volley l’agaçait particulièrement.

Il aurait bien voulu s’entraîner individuellement dans le gymnase, mais c’était Oikawa qui avait les clefs, et il était toujours le premier arrivé et le dernier reparti. Impossible pour Tobio de réviser ses services ou ses passes en sa présence, et il prenait soin de ne pas montrer d’excès de zèle ; il restait un peu plus longtemps pour prouver sa motivation, mais contrairement à son premier passé, il ne restait jamais jusqu’à la toute fin –ou plutôt jusqu’à ce qu’Oikawa, lassé, finisse par le mettre dehors.

Les premières notes tombaient, et il se classait à sa demi-surprise dans les meilleurs étudiants. C’était plaisant, et en même temps il culpabilisait un peu –lui avait une, non, trois longueurs d’avance sur tous les autres, et il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir l’impression de tricher.

-On est en avance ! s’écria Kindaichi, le rejoignant sur le chemin du gymnase en ce milieu de troisième semaine. Viens, on va pouvoir s’entraîner à l’attaque !

Kindaichi plus jeune n’était pas si différent de Hinata, avait fini par se dire Tobio. Ils avaient le même enthousiasme un peu borné à frapper des passes, le même optimisme… Etait-ce à cause de Kageyama que Yuutarou avait changé, lui aussi, dans cet ancien passé ? Les fameuses passes du roi avaient dû lui ôter pour de bon tout le plaisir d’une belle attaque, et les reproches de son coéquipier, toute sa foi dans leur esprit d’équipe. La pensée le fit de nouveau se sentir coupable.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le gymnase, Oikawa et Iwaizumi étaient déjà là, ainsi que quelques deuxième années. Les deux garçons saluèrent et trouvèrent un coin de filet tranquille pour attaquer un peu.

-Comment tu préfères tes passes ? demanda Tobio.

La phrase lui à la fois très étrange et très familière. A Karasuno, il avait l’habitude de l’employer, et dès qu’il croisait un nouvel attaquant de manière générale… Mais Kindaichi n’en avait jamais bénéficié, avant. Il lui avait juste imposé ce que lui voulait. Changer ça était une de ses principales motivations, et il fut heureux quand l’attaquant lui indiqua ses goûts.

L’entraînement se passa tout aussi bien que les précédents. Les coachs avaient décidé de faire beaucoup de jeu, et Tobio eut l’occasion de croiser toutes sortes d’attaquants ; lorsqu’il tomba dans l’équipe d’Iwaizumi, cependant, un peu trop enthousiaste de retrouver le champion, il oublia brièvement comment il devait se comporter et fit une passe qu’aurait pu faire son lui-lycéen : Iwaizumi frappa, la balle fit un bruit sourd en heurtant le sol entre deux réceptionneurs, et le champion se retourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils :

-Elle était parfaite. Très belle passe, Kageyama.

Au lieu d’entraîner la joie habituelle d’un compliment, les mots donnèrent à Tobio des sueurs froides. Il chercha immédiatement Oikawa des yeux, mais celui-ci était en train de donner des directives à ses centraux… Avait-il vu ? Mettrait-il l’attaque sur le talent d’Iwaizumi et cela seulement ? Il ne semblait pas particulièrement perturbé ou en colère… Tobio inspira profondément. Il ne fallait pas que ça se reproduise.

Il sembla à Kageyama que l’entraînement mettait des heures à se terminer, lui qui d’habitude n’en avait jamais assez de jouer. Ce fut avec soulagement qu’il entendit les coachs leur dire de ranger le terrain, et il se précipita pour ramasser les balles éparpillées ; il s’orientait ensuite vers un des paniers pour les y déposer, croisant Oikawa qui portait un poteau, quand soudain un des ballons s’échappa d’entre ses bras et roula au sol. Il se baissa pour le ramasser, et au même moment Iwaizumi appela Oikawa, qui se retourna donc vers lui avec son poteau –et un des bouts en fer heurta violemment Kageyama.

Il lâcha ses ballons et porta les mains à sa tête avec une plainte de douleur. Le geste avait été rapide, et le poteau était lourd, il se demanda un instant si son crâne venait de se faire fracturer –ça résonnait affreusement dans sa tête, et il ne voyait plus rien. A peine s’il entendit des gens courir et des voix inquiètes :

-Kageyama, ça va !?

-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Il ne bougea pas, ayant comme l’impression que sa tête allait exploser s’il arrêtait de la tenir. Des doigts se glissèrent contre les siens, et la personne essaya de lui faire écarter les mains de son visage pour voir les dégâts.

-Tobio-chan, je suis désolé, dit une voix tout bas.

Oikawa. Kageyama accepta finalement d’obtempérer, affichant une moue autant douloureuse que fâchée d’avoir des larmes au bord des yeux. Son aîné apparut en gros plan devant ses yeux, et il se dit en retenant son souffle que c’était la première fois qu’ils étaient si près l’un de l’autre... Il voyait tous les détails du visage d’Oikawa, et aurait presque pu compter ses cils, s’il n’était pas si fasciné par les reflets ambrés de ses iris.

Il se rendit à peine compte que tout le club était autour d’eux tandis qu’Oikawa écartait sa frange pour voir l’état de son front.

-Il faut qu’il aille à l’infirmerie, déclara un coach. Histoire de vérifier qu’il n’y a pas commotion.

-Je vais l’emmener, se proposa Oikawa en se relevant. Je suis le capitaine… et le responsable.

Il tendit une main vers Tobio, qui mit quelques secondes à la saisir –il n’avait jamais touché Oikawa-san non plus, ça faisait beaucoup en un jour… le capitaine le remit sur ses pieds pendant que le coach dispersait l’équipe toujours inquiète, et ils sortirent pour se diriger vers l’infirmerie.

-Je suis désolé, répéta Oikawa. Je ne t’ai pas vu, Iwa-chan m’a appelé et je me suis retourné comme ça…

-C’est rien, marmonna Tobio. C’est moi qui me suis baissé tout à coup.

Oikawa lui avait déjà fait des excuses, une fois, une seule fois, se souvint-il. Comment oublier ? C’était le soir où il avait manqué de se prendre une main dans la tête plutôt qu’un poteau.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l’infirmerie : elle était ouverte, mais déserte.

-Tss, jamais là, siffla Oikawa. Viens, assieds-toi, je vais m’en occuper moi-même.

Kageyama s’assit docilement sur la table d’auscultation, fourrant ses mains jointes entre ses genoux pour arrêter de remuer. Il n’était pas vraiment blessé, pourquoi était-il si nerveux ? Oikawa dénicha une boîte de premiers secours et revint s’asseoir à côté de lui.

-Tourne la tête vers moi, murmura-t-il.

Pourquoi est-ce qu’il murmure ? se demanda Tobio. Il avala sa salive. Son cœur battait trop vite, trop fort, il n’aimait pas ça. Oikawa avait un coton humide dans la main, et il lui tamponnait doucement le front, tenant de l’autre ses mèches en arrière.

-Je ne te fais pas mal ?

Tobio mit quelques instants à se rappeler comment parler et articula un petit « non ».

-Je t’ai entendu parler à Kindaichi tout à l’heure, poursuivit Oikawa. Lui demander ce qu’il voulait comme balles. Je crois que tu commences à bien comprendre ce qu’est un passeur.

-C’est vrai ?

-Et cette passe à Iwa-chan…

Le cœur de Kageyama –déjà bien agité- rata un battement. Alors il l’avait remarqué… Il s’attendit à de la colère, à du doute, à de l’inquiétude. Mais sûrement pas à un sourire encourageant.

-Elle était très belle. Très propre. Tu ne m’avais pas dit que savais faire ça, taquina-t-il.

-C’était juste de la chance, balbutia Tobio. C’est Iwaizumi-san qui a bien frappé.

-Bien sûr. C’est notre champion, après tout.

Il humait un air pour lui-même en continuant les soins, et la situation lui paraissait tellement inconcevable que Kageyama finit par craquer et demander :

-Oikawa-san, pourquoi tu ne me détestes pas ?

-Hein ?

Il avait l’air sincèrement confus, et releva ses grands yeux bruns sur Tobio, les sourcils arqués.

-Pourquoi je te détesterais, Tobio-chan ?

_Parce que tu détestes les génies._

-Je suis ton cadet, se lança Kageyama. Tout ce que tu m’apprends, peut-être qu’un jour je pourrais l’utiliser contre toi. Pourquoi…

_Pourquoi je devrais modeler de mes mains un futur rival ? C’étaient tes mots._

-Justement, répondit Oikawa d’un air d’évidence, ne semblant pas comprendre où il voulait en venir. Comment rendre notre équipe plus forte, si je ne t’aide pas d’abord à devenir plus fort ?

_Parce que j’étais assez fort sans ton aide._

-Et même en admettant que tu deviennes un passeur rival, poursuivit Oikawa, passant sa langue entre ses dents. Ce ne serait pas extrêmement motivant de jouer contre un ancien cadet ou un ancien aîné ? Je suis sûr que ce serait palpitant de s’affronter à armes égales, surtout si tu deviens assez doué pour me tenir tête.

Il se recula pour admirer son travail, et souriait encore en rangeant le matériel dans la boîte :

-Si jamais ce jour arrive, n’oublie pas de m’appeler pour qu’on fasse un match, d’accord ? J’ai vraiment hâte de voir ça.

Cela fit un petit choc à Tobio. Oikawa, le vrai Oikawa, ressentait-il aussi les choses de cette manière ? Il connaissait déjà la réponse. A peine était-il arrivé à Karasuno qu’Aoba leur réclamait un match d’entraînement en exigeant qu’il soit titularisé. Et cela, pourquoi, à moins de provoquer cette rencontre fatidique entre passeurs ? Lui aussi n’avait jamais été tant exalté que lors des matchs contre Aoba, contre Oikawa en personne et dans sa meilleure forme…

-Ça ira, pour ton front, ou je dois faire un bisou magique ?

-Non, non, ça va aller, s’empressa de répondre Tobio en sautant de la table.

-Rougis pas comme ça, Tobio-chan !

Kageyama absolument mortifié s’apprêtait à quitter la salle sans rien ajouter, mais se rappela juste à temps de se retourner une dernière fois vers Oikawa pour s’incliner et le remercier. Puis il fila sans même relever la tête, tout gêné de se faire trahir par son corps. Une question en particulier ne le quitta pas de la journée.

Depuis quand était-il amoureux d’Oikawa, exactement… ?


	5. Kitaichi IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le résultat du petit rush d'hier (3 300 mots). Bonne lecture !!

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent trop rapidement pour que Tobio en ait conscience. Depuis le petit incident et l’infirmerie, il se trouvait trop perturbé pour vraiment voir le temps s’écouler, constamment plongé dans ses pensées… lesquelles étaient toutes tournées vers Oikawa.

Le petit moment qu’ils avaient passé à deux hors du terrain n’avait fait que révéler quelque chose d’enfoui depuis trop longtemps, il en avait conscience. Il avait beau avoir vu Oikawa de très près ce jour-là, il n’avait pas attendu de revenir dans le passé pour se dire que son rival attitré était tout de même extrêmement attirant. Mais alors, à quel moment ce genre de pensées avait-il supplanté la pure et simple admiration sportive ? A quel moment de sa vie, de celle-ci ou de l’autre, Tobio avait-il fini par voir autre chose que des mains pour servir et pour passer, et s’était rendu compte qu’il y avait un charmant jeune homme de l’autre côté des capacités qu’il prisait ?

Il essayait désespérément de se rappeler. L’Oikawa de terminale ne l’avait jamais laissé indifférent, c’était sûr… Et sur d’autres plans que le volley. Kageyama avait beau s’être dit que c’était surtout le joueur qu’il voulait observer, faire la route jusqu’à Aoba et rester planqué dans les buissons pendant deux heures en se faisant manger par les insectes relevait d’une motivation un peu plus ardente que la beauté d’un match de volley. A l’époque, il devait le savoir, le sentir, sans vouloir vraiment se l’avouer, sans oser trop poser de mots dessus, tant il aurait été malheureux de tomber amoureux de quelqu’un qui ne lui rendrait jamais.

Mais voilà. Maintenant qu’Oikawa le regardait, lui parlait volontiers, l’aidait et se montrait amical et bienveillant envers lui, ses dernières réticences à affronter la vérité avaient dû s’effondrer. Que ce soit celui du collège ou du lycée, ça restait Oikawa-san, et Kageyama avait des sentiments pour lui… Et ils ne l’avaient jamais autant dominé que quelques jours plus tôt. Impossible de continuer à nier désormais.

Penser à ce genre de choses entraînait souvent des maux de tête atroces. Est-ce qu’il était tombé amoureux de l’Oikawa qu’il avait toujours connu, dans son autre existence ? Ou son affection n’était-elle possible que parce qu’il était avec cet Oikawa-ci en particulier, celui qui était gentil avec lui ? Qui aimait-il vraiment entre les deux, si tant est qu’on puisse les considérer comme deux personnes distinctes ?

Et puis… Même dans l’éventualité où il aurait déjà eu un faible pour Oikawa dès l’époque de son premier collège, il doutait fort que ça se soit approché de ce qu’il ressentait à présent. A ses douze ans, ses vrais, il ne dissociait sûrement pas admiration et… quelque chose se rapprochant plus de l’amour. A présent que la puberté était entamée, dans sa tête en tout cas, le dilemme était plutôt entre amour et désir, et ça changeait beaucoup –surtout quand on avait le physique d’un enfant encore tout ce qu’il y a d’innocent.

Il ne pouvait partager ses pensées à personne, et surtout pas à Kindaichi et Kunimi. Le tout, c’était qu’on ne perce pas son secret à jour… enfin, son double secret, désormais. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était le plus étrange, d’avoir voyagé dans son passé, ou d’avoir développé des sentiments amoureux pour Oikawa Tooru.

Les entraînements, en conséquence, ne manquèrent pas de donner lieu à des moments embarrassants. Ainsi, une fois qu’il faisait preuve d’une nullité absolument totale à la passe, Oikawa finit par prendre ses mains pour lui montrer comment il devait les positionner pour bien prendre la balle –quelques centimètres au-dessus de la tête, doigts suffisamment écartés et légèrement repliés, formant un triangle avec ses pouces et index. Le capitaine mit un point d’honneur à ajuster lui-même ses poignets et chacun de ses doigts comme il fallait, et Tobio avait l’impression de se liquéfier un peu plus chaque fois qu’il le touchait.

Il faisait tout de même de son mieux pour élever lentement son niveau de jeu et faire croire qu’il progressait, restant soigneusement dans la limite pour ne pas non plus dévoiler ses vraies capacités –juste assez pour qu’Oikawa soit fier, et non pas inquiet pour sa place. Et la fierté était là. Que ce soit en marquant un panier, en sauvant des balles difficiles, en réussissant des courtes pour les premières fois (à ce qu’il semblait), son aîné ne manquait jamais de lui adresser un sourire, un pouce levé et même des clins d’œil.

Le plus difficile était d’entraver ses réflexes. Ne pas courir directement au point de chute de la balle, ne pas se positionner où il fallait en réception quand une attaque survenait. Kageyama avait pour astuce de rester plutôt distrait dans les matchs qu’ils faisaient, de sorte que sa concentration imparfaite lui laisse des failles qui passeraient pour de l’inexpérience… et il était aisé de laisser son esprit vagabonder, remarqua-t-il rapidement, surtout quand Oikawa était dans les parages.

-Eh, Kageyama, lui dit finalement Kunimi lors d’une pause déjeuner. Tu penses quoi d’Oikawa-san ?

-Pourquoi ? 

-Parce vu comme tu rougis dès qu’il est à côté de toi, on peut se poser la question.

Du Kunimi tout craché, déjà très observateur et qui en tirait des conclusions pertinentes. Tobio fit mine d’écarquiller les yeux comme s’il n’avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait, mais son jeu d’acteur ne s’était pas miraculeusement amélioré, et il fut reconnaissant à Kindaichi d’intervenir :

-Moi non plus, je sais pas quoi faire quand Iwaizumi-san est avec moi. C’est normal, ce sont des troisième années, ils sont super impressionnants !

-Je crois que Kageyama est plus qu’impressionné, poursuivit Kunimi avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-C’est pas vrai ! protesta Tobio. C’est juste que c’est le capitaine, du coup c’est stressant !

-T’as jamais l’air d’être stressé, à part quand il est là.

Kageyama mordit ses lèvres. Suga, Tanaka, Ukai, tous lui avaient déjà dit ça, à l’époque de Karasuno, qu’il savait toujours garder son sang-froid, qu’il gardait la tête froide dans des situations pourtant angoissantes… A une exception près, quand il devait faire face à Oikawa. C’était vrai à l’époque et tout autant maintenant. Pour les mêmes raisons ? Probablement…

-Mais c’est un troisième année, répéta Kindaichi comme s’ils n’avaient pas entendu la première fois. Un troisième année ! Il ne peut pas sortir avec un première année, si ?

-J’ai pas envie de sortir avec Oikawa-san, s’écria Kageyama en secouant la tête d’un air buté. Je le trouve juste bon au volley !

 _Si c’était vraiment ce que je pensais à l’époque_ , songea-t-il, _je ne savais pas ce que je manquais_.

-Bien sûr, renifla Kunimi.

Il n’insista pas, mais ses yeux disaient tout. Kageyama lui faisait confiance pour être discret, mais il n’aimait pas du tout savoir qu’il n’était pas si protégé qu’il le croyait.

-On fait un jeu ? demanda Kindaichi en posant ses mains sur la table. On a encore du temps avant la sonnerie.

-T’as pas des devoirs à faire, plutôt ? objecta Kunimi.

-Faits.

-Dis tout de suite que t’as tout pompé sur Kageyama.

-F-Faux !

Vrai, mais Tobio n’allait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Les bonnes notes se succédaient avec une facilité déconcertante, et il songeait parfois à ce que dirait Tsukishima s’il voyait ça… Autant en faire profiter un peu son entourage, surtout quand il pouvait lire de la reconnaissance dans les yeux de Kindaichi. Une raison de plus pour le lier définitivement à lui…

-Quel jeu ? s’enquit-il.

-Un jeu de vérité, répondit Kindaichi.

-Kageyama vient de nier en bloc un truc évident, tu crois vraiment que ton jeu va marcher ? persifla Kunimi avec un autre sourire –même si ce n’était pas vraiment un geste de joie pure, ça faisait plaisir à Tobio de le voir enjoué.

-Pas comme ça, se défendit Yuutarou. Je dois deviner quelque chose sur vous et vice-versa. Si j’ai bon, j’ai un point. A la fin, celui qui connaît le mieux les autres gagne.

-C’est nul.

-Okay, intervint Tobio.

S’il pouvait apprendre à les connaître à fond, ce ne serait pas de refus… Et ça pourrait toujours servir pour plus tard. C’était un bon moyen d’approfondir leur amitié, et ils commençaient déjà à bien s’apprécier, à force de manger ensemble tous les jours et de s’entraîner dans la même équipe, sans compter les temps de pause où ils en profitaient pour se retrouver. Kunimi céda, et le jeu commença.

Ils commencèrent par des choses évidentes, tellement que c’en était presque drôle ; leurs noms, leur apparence, leur classes et postes au volley. Puis les choses commencèrent à devenir plus personnelles.

-Ta nourriture préférée, c’est le maïs grillé, déclara Kunimi en fixant Kindaichi dans les yeux.

-Comment tu le sais ? s’exclama Yuutarou. Je ne te l’ai jamais dit !

-Tu en prends tout le temps. Et le jour où il n’y en a pas eu à la cafétéria, tu as râlé et tu étais de mauvaise humeur après.

-Tu fais peur… Mais c’est vrai, tu gagnes un point. J’adore le maïs grillé, j’en fais des overdoses.

-Et toi, Kageyama, poursuivit Akira, je dirais que tu es fils unique. C’est à moitié de la devinette, mais je tente.

-C’est le cas, bien joué.

-Kunimi, t’as trop de points, geignit Yuutarou. Kageyama, à toi.

Tobio inspira, fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants et commença par se tourner vers Kunimi :

-Tu dors en cours.

-Quelqu’un te l’a dit ? interrogea Akira sans changer d’expression.

-Non.

_Je le sais, on était dans la même classe en deuxième année, et je faisais souvent la sieste à côté, d’ailleurs._

-Tu as toujours les yeux un peu collés en sortant de classe, et je te vois bailler rien que quand tu rentres dans ta salle.

-Bien vu, reconnut Kunimi.

-Et toi, Kindaichi… Je dirais que tu caches bien ton jeu, mais que tu pleures super facilement.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça ? s’ébahit Kindaichi. Ça se voit vraiment ?

_Tu pleurais dès qu’on perdait un match, idiot. T’as pleuré les deux ans de suite quand les terminales sont partis, et même le jour où le prof nous a passé un film un peu triste en cours._

-Pas tant que ça, mais je commence à te cerner.

Kageyama autorisa un sourire à apparaître sur ses lèvres, et ni Kunimi ni lui ne purent retenir un léger rire quand Kindaichi au comble de la frustration laissa retomber sa tête sur sa poitrine :

-Vous êtes trop forts, c’est pas juste ! J’arrête de jouer.

-C’est toi qui as proposé, taquina Tobio.

-T’abandonnes vite, provoqua Kunimi.

Les rapports du trio étaient au beau fixe, et Kageyama s’en félicitait. Il pouvait de plus en plus être lui-même avec les deux garçons, partager avec Kindaichi une part de naïveté, échanger avec Kunimi des répliques vives tout en gardant un ton amical, et se mettre ensuite de son côté pour charrier Kindaichi. Pas de colère, pas d’exigence, pas de mépris pour venir ternir tout cela. _Je suis passé à côté de tellement de choses._

Un mois était passé, et tout se déroulait à merveille. Oikawa l’aidait (toujours sans aborder la question du service), Kindaichi et Kunimi appréciaient sa compagnie, il pouvait enfin commencer à faire des passes à peu près décentes, et il n’avait jamais été si brillant en cours, à la grande fierté de ses parents. Ce genre de situation utopique lui manquerait une fois de retour à Karasuno… Retrouver ses notes habituelles bien en dessous de la moyenne, ses coéquipiers qui le charriaient pour son incapacité à communiquer… _S’ils me voyaient maintenant_ , songea-t-il. Etait-ce l’euphorie qui le rendait si social ? L’impression de tout recommencer, d’avoir laissé derrière lui tout ce qui pouvait l’entraver dans ses contacts avec les autres ? L’enjouement naturel qui collait à son âge ?

-On devrait sortir tous ensemble, ce soir ! lança Oikawa ce mardi-là. On n’a pas encore fait de sortie d’équipe et notre premier camp approche, autant apprendre à se connaître. Le capitaine compte sur vous !

Il envoya à ses coéquipiers un signe de paix et un adorable sourire, comme si ça les convaincrait davantage que ses paroles, et ils quittèrent l’entraînement là-dessus. Le sujet resurgit à table, évidemment, et les trois garçons ne tardèrent pas à émettre toutes sortes d’hypothèses pour savoir où ils iraient. Kageyama avait beau chercher dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir d’avoir fait une sortie pareille.

 _Comment l’expliquer_ ? se demanda-t-il alors que Kunimi et Kindaichi hésitaient entre un cinéma et un restaurant. Avait-il été oublié la première fois, plus ou moins volontairement ? L’avait-il séchée pour s’entraîner tard ? Oikawa aussi serait resté pour s’entraîner, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de gaspiller une soirée pour sortir au lieu de pratiquer son service… Mais ce n’était pas exactement le même Oikawa. Sans la pression, il semblait plus disposé à relaxer un peu son entraînement, et Tobio était pratiquement sûr qu’il ne restait pas aussi longtemps que dans ses souvenirs –et pourquoi le ferait-il, certain que sa place était assurée ?

Une pensée subite lui vint soudain. Et si Oikawa devenait moins bon par sa faute ? Dans son autre passé, il s’était investi à fond dans le volley pour être sûr de rester titulaire, motivé par la menace qui pesait sur lui, jusqu’à l’acharnement, Tobio s’en souvenait fort bien. Alors quoi ? Il allait régresser sans le savoir ? Et s’il manquait le prix du meilleur passeur de la préfecture, à force de se reposer sur ses acquis ?

Non, non, non. Tobio ne devait pas se prendre pour le centre du monde. Oikawa avait un autre grand rival, Ushijima ; et celui-là ne devait pas être en train de revivre son passé en mieux dans l’espoir d’attirer le passeur de Kitaichi à Shiratorizawa. Oikawa avait toujours rêvé de le défaire, dès avant l’arrivée de Kageyama dans l’équipe, et cette pensée déterminait ses entraînements supplémentaires. Il ne serait certainement pas un joueur moyen, il toucherait tout de même à l’excellence, même sans avoir besoin de Tobio pour cela.

-Non, on est trop pour aller faire du shopping, disait Kindaichi quand il sortit de ses pensées. On sera au moins trente. On passera jamais dans les boutiques, et puis, j’aime pas faire les boutiques, moi.

-T’aimes rien, rétorqua Akira.

-C’est toi qui dis ça ? T’aimes quoi, toi ?

-En vrai ? Un bon salon de thé.

-T’es sérieux, Kunimi ?

-Quoi, j’ai pas le droit de boire du thé ?

-T’aimes ça toi, le thé, Kageyama ? fit Kindaichi.

-Hein ? Moi, je m’en fous.

-C’est aussi le cadre, la sérénité, c’est pas juste boire de l’eau chaude ! se défendit Kunimi. C’est juste qu’au moins les gens ne parlent pas trop fort, et puis t’as des petits gâteaux… des caramels…

-Je vais retenir ça pour la prochaine fois qu’on joue, marmonna Kindaichi. Mais je crois pas qu’Oikawa-san nous emmènera dans ce genre d’endroit.

-On sera fixés tout à l’heure, répondit évasivement Tobio.

Les heures de l’après-midi passèrent trop lentement, tout curieux qu’il était de voir comment se déroulerait la sortie. Il retrouva Kindaichi et Kunimi dans les couloirs, et le reste de l’équipe derrière les grilles ; une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé, ils prirent la direction d’un parc non loin.

-C’est ça, la sortie ? murmura Kindaichi à Kageyama.

-On se met là ! s’écria Oikawa.

Tandis que tout le monde s’asseyait d’un air confus, Iwaizumi et lui sortirent de leurs sacs de quoi goûter, et ils finirent par faire un grand cercle en se passant la nourriture et des gobelets.

-J’ai l’impression d’être au centre aéré, se plaignit de nouveau Kindaichi, prenant soin de parler à l’oreille de Tobio pour ne pas être entendu.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, puis Oikawa proposa d’échanger des places avant de reprendre le goûter, de sorte à ce que tout le monde se mélange. Tobio se retrouva donc séparé des deux autres, et dut prendre place entre un central de deuxième année et Iwaizumi.

-Alors, Kageyama, commença Iwaizumi après avoir fini son jus de fruit. Comment ça se passe, l’entraînement avec Oikawa ? Cet idiot ne t’embête pas trop ?

-Non, pas du tout, répondit Tobio.

C’était Iwaizumi qui le défendait contre Oikawa, à l’époque, se souvenait-il ; mais à présent, aucune raison de se plaindre de son aîné.

-Tu as un bon potentiel. Oikawa le voit aussi, je pense.

_Ah bon ?_

-L’année prochaine, tu seras le passeur titulaire. Je me doute que ce n’est pas facile de venir après Oikawa, mais tu seras au niveau, ne t’en fais pas pour ça.

-Tu crois vraiment ?

Iwaizumi avait toujours eu un mot gentil pour lui, sous ses dehors plutôt brutaux, et ce même au lycée. De tous les gars d’Aoba, c’était de lui que Tobio s’était senti le plus proche… Il ne lui en avait pas voulu d’être talentueux ni d’être devenu le roi du terrain. C’était simplement quelqu’un de bien, qui n’avait rien à lui pardonner et qui le considérait toujours un peu comme son cadet.

-Ouais, répondit le champion. Il est fort, mais tu le seras aussi à ta propre manière. Faudra pas que tu te mettes de pression pour l’imiter ou quoi que ce soit, une fois que tu seras sur le terrain.

_Pourquoi personne ne m’a dit ça avant ?_

-Rien que d’ici la fin de l’année, tu auras bien progressé. Comme nous tous, d’ailleurs. Cette année, on va défoncer Shiratorizawa.

-J’espère, fut tout ce que Tobio trouva à répondre. Iwaizumi-san, tu sais où tu vas, l’année prochaine ?

-Ah, c’est trop tôt pour que j’y pense vraiment. En général, les joueurs de Kitaichi vont à Aoba Johsai. C’est le niveau et c’est pas loin, donc je suppose que si j’ai une recommandation ou que je bosse assez ça ira. T’as déjà hâte de te débarrasser de nous ?

C’était une plaisanterie, mais Tobio ne put s’empêcher de tressaillir :

-Non, non, pas du tout !

-T’inquiète, sourit Iwaizumi. C’était une blague.

Le goûter s’acheva finalement, et Kageyama retrouva ses amis habituels ; tandis que Kindaichi était ravi d’avoir été complimenté par un aîné, Kunimi semblait soulagé d’échapper à de nouveaux bavardages.

-On va au centre commercial, déclara Oikawa toujours aussi enjoué.

-Pas moi, répondit un troisième année. On a contrôle demain.

-Ouais, moi aussi, dit un autre.

-Faut que je rentre, j’ai pas prévenu que je restais si tard.

-J’ai rendez-vous, moi.

Finalement, la grande majorité de l’équipe se désista, et ils restèrent à peine huit ; le trio, qui n’avait pas osé bouger, Oikawa et Iwaizumi, ainsi que quelques deuxième années qui avaient du temps à tuer. Cela ne découragea pas le capitaine, et ils partirent vers le centre-ville, Kindaichi toujours en train de marmonner ses doutes.

Ils venaient à peine d’entrer dans le centre qu’Iwaizumi déclara qu’il voulait voir les jeux vidéo.

-Je viens avec toi, déclara Kindaichi en prenant son courage à deux mains, espérant sûrement que son aîné le remarque.

Ils se mirent tous du côté du champion, sauf Oikawa qui croisa les bras :

-Quoi ? Vous allez me laisser aller faire mon shopping tout seul !? Non, quand même… !

Ses yeux se posèrent sur chacun des membres de l’équipe restants, comme espérant les faire revenir de son côté ; ils s’arrêtèrent sur Kageyama.

-Tobio-chan ! Mon cher petit cadet passeur ! Tu ne vas pas m’abandonner, toi, quand même ?

-Non, répondit Tobio par réflexe.

Kunimi ricana discrètement, mais trop tard pour sauver la face, Kageyama avait parlé trop vite ; un large sourire étira les lèvres d’Oikawa.

-C’est le meilleur d’entre vous tous, déclara-t-il en tirant la langue aux autres, empoignant Tobio par les épaules comme un fils prodigue. Viens, Tobio-chan.

Kageyama adressa un dernier regard à Kindaichi et Kunimi, à moitié pour les empêcher de se faire des idées et à moitié pour leur demander de le suivre… mais passer du temps seul avec Oikawa le tentait aussi, sur le plan sportif, essayait-il désespérément de se convaincre. Dans le cas le plus improbable où Oikawa répondrait à ses sentiments, commencer quelque chose avec lui ne lui ferait que plus mal quand il reviendrait dans le présent…

Mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’espérer. Et, tournant, définitivement le dos à ses coéquipiers, il suivit Oikawa dans une autre rangée.


	6. Kitaichi V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et l'histoire se poursuit, avec, peut-être, une théorie plausible...

-Oikawa-san, où est-ce qu’on va ?

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu’ils s’étaient écartés des autres pour se balader de leur côté, mais le capitaine n’avait toujours pas jeté son dévolu sur une boutique.

-Je vais m’acheter du pain au lait, et un livre pour les cours.

-Tu fais tes courses, en fait.

-Chut, Tobio-chan ! J’ai dit shopping. On ira où tu veux après, mais le pain au lait d’abord.

Kageyama n’avait pas vraiment d’idée de là où il voulait aller, et il suivit docilement Oikawa dans les rayons d’un magasin le temps qu’il trouve ce qu’il voulait. Lui-même se serait bien acheté quelques briquettes, mais il n’avait pas pensé qu’il sortirait aujourd’hui et n’avait pas pris d’argent avec lui… Son ventre gargouilla de dépit, et Oikawa (qui attaquait déjà le pain malgré le fait qu’ils viennent de goûter) lui en tendit un bout.

-Merci, répondit timidement Tobio.

Dans la première version de son collège, Oikawa ne lui aurait jamais offert de nourriture, et si ça avait été le cas, Kageyama y aurait sûrement regardé à deux fois avant de mordre dedans.

-T’aimes bien lire ? demanda Oikawa un peu plus tard, dans la librairie, alors qu’il parcourait du regard les ouvrages alignés pour trouver celui dont il avait besoin.

-Euh. Bof. Des mangas.

Autant jouer franc-jeu. Même si ses notes étaient excellentes, ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il était devenu un intellectuel, ni que la lecture l’attirait beaucoup. Il avait quelques piles de mangas au pied de son lit, mais honnêtement, c’était plutôt pour les images qu’autre chose, et il ne se souvenait pas d’être arrivé au bout d’un vrai roman.

-Plutôt maths, alors ?

-Plutôt volley, répliqua Tobio.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, espérant ne pas s’être trahi. C’était la vérité…, mais pas celle qu’il tentait de construire ici. Si Oikawa commençait à croire qu’il s’investissait à fond… Si jamais il le voyait progresser… Mais son aîné se tourna vers lui en rigolant joyeusement et, au grand étonnement de Tobio, lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Tu sais que tu me plais, toi ?

 _Ne rougis pas_ , essaya de s’imposer Tobio. Mais c’était plus facile à se dire qu’à contrôler, et il sentit son visage bouillir.

-Tant mieux si tu as attrapé la passion pour ce sport, déclara Oikawa avec un sourire fier. Tu sais, la plupart des gars de notre équipe vont quitter, après le collège, ils voudront essayer un autre club. Mais quand tu aimes le volley, quand tu aimes vraiment ça, tu te rends compte que ce n’est pas juste… un sport, ou un club scolaire.

_Je le sais._

-Et surtout quand tu as des rivaux, s’enthousiasma Oikawa. Dans la préfecture, le seul qui nous empêche vraiment d’aller aux Nationales, c’est Ushiwaka de Shiratorizawa. Il est dans notre année, alors on retombe dessus tous les ans. Ça fait un moment qu’on réfléchit à comment le battre… Et je m’entraîne avec cet objectif en tête.

-Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Déstabiliser Shiratorizawa. S’ils ne peuvent pas avoir de bonnes réceptions, alors pas de bonnes passes, et donc Ushijima ne peut pas attaquer comme il voudrait. Je crois que c’est de là que ça part… Du coup je bosse mon service. Tu l’as déjà vu ?

_Des centaines de fois, des milliers peut-être, et je ne me lasse jamais de le voir._

-Une fois ou deux. Il a l’air super puissant, déclara Tobio avec une admiration à peine feinte.

-Oh, merci. Je travaille vraiment à fond dessus… Je te le montrerai, si tu veux.

-V-Vraiment !?

Kageyama ouvrit de grands yeux. Montrer ne voulait pas dire apprendre, certes, mais pour qu’Oikawa l’incite à regarder son service… C’était l’exact opposé de son premier passé, et il avait l’impression que ses rêves devenaient réalité un par un. En à peine un mois, il avait retourné tout son précédent passé, avait réussi à tout modifier, tout renverser pour aboutir à cette situation idéale.

-Ouep, si tu restes un peu le soir. Ah, c’est celui-là !

Pendant qu’Oikawa retirait le livre des étagères, Tobio soupira de soulagement. Enfin, il allait pouvoir passer un peu de temps au gymnase sans que ça ne devienne suspect ! Oikawa ne semblait pas mal le prendre, alors autant foncer… Tout en prenant bien soin de rester à des capacités collégiennes normales. Il demeura rêveur le temps qu’ils attendent à la caisse et qu’Oikawa paye, puis ils revinrent dans les galeries et se remirent à vagabonder sans but précis.

Oikawa finit par s’arrêter devant une boutique de vêtements, contemplant d’un air songeur les habits exposés sur les mannequins.

-Tu sais de quelle couleur est notre maillot ? demanda-t-il tout à coup à Tobio.

-Blanc, avec les épaules bleues et une bande noire.

-Ouais. Les vestes sont de la même couleur –les première années vont bientôt recevoir la leur, d’ailleurs.

-Oh. C’est cool.

Kageyama avait beaucoup aimé cette veste, à vrai dire. A douze ans, il nageait dedans, mais elle était parfaite à quatorze une fois qu’il avait grandi, et il l’avait arborée avec fierté –les gens avaient peur de son équipe, en général, elle était renommée et il en avait été le vice-capitaine… Mais une fois l’histoire du roi arrivée à son apogée, il ne l’avait plus jamais portée. Elle était restée à prendre la poussière sur un cintre depuis la fin de son année de troisième, et il ne l’avait jamais ressortie en étant à Karasuno.

-Tourne-toi vers moi deux minutes, Tobio-chan ?

Tobio obtempéra, ayant l’impression de revivre la scène de l’infirmerie. Que lui voulait Oikawa, cette fois ? Il leva les yeux sur son aîné, et son cerveau cessa de fonctionner quand Oikawa attrapa son menton pour lui faire garder la tête haute. _Il va m’embrasser ?_ Mais son capitaine se contenta d’incliner légèrement le visage, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens avec une intensité qui fit frissonner Kageyama.

-Je me disais bien, sourit Oikawa. Tes yeux ont la même couleur que le bleu de Kitagawa. Tu sais comment on appelle celui-là ? Le bleu roi.

_Putain de karma._

-Ça ne se verra peut-être pas avec le maillot blanc, poursuivit Oikawa en le lâchant, adoptant une posture réflexive. Mais si jamais on joue contre une équipe qui porte déjà cette couleur, on a le maillot inversé, et celui-là est bleu comme ça. Il t’ira à merveille, je crois.

Tobio n’avait aucune idée de quoi répondre. Fallait-il le remercier, accepter le compliment, faire le modeste ? La confusion dut apparaître sur ses traits, car le sourire d’Oikawa s’élargit.

-Viens, on va faire un tour.

Ils entrèrent, et Kageyama commença à regarder un peu les vêtements avant de se rappeler qu’aucune des tailles proposées ne lui irait, avec son gabarit actuel. C’était vraiment frustrant, et heureusement Oikawa ne se mit pas en tête de lui faire essayer, lui aussi se contentant de regarder en sifflotant d’un air enjoué. Tobio se croyait presque sorti d’affaire quand il fut tout à coup aveuglé, et il s’arrêta sur place sans comprendre.

-Un peu grand. Attends.

Il revit quelque chose quand Oikawa releva la visière de la casquette qu’il venait de lui visser sur la tête. Tobio se tourna par réflexe pour chercher un miroir, mais n’en vit pas, et dut se contenter des réactions de son capitaine pour savoir de quoi il avait l’air. Oikawa plissa les yeux tout en considérant son cadet, puis, comme si une idée lumineuse lui était venue, se mit à prendre un air réjoui et fit glisser la visière de l’autre côté pour que la casquette soit à l’envers.

-Juste…

Ses doigts touchèrent le front de Tobio pour attraper les mèches et les faire passer par-dessus la lanière ajustable, puis il les stylisa un peu pour donner du relief.

-Un vrai petit rebelle ! s’écria-t-il finalement.

Il tira son téléphone pour faire une photo, et Kageyama resta blasé. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas… Oikawa se mit à râler pour lui tirer un sourire, mais n’obtint pas gain de cause.

-Je peux l’enlever ? demanda finalement Tobio.

-Si tu veux. Sérieusement, ça t’allait bien. Je devrais peut-être te l’acheter… Mais je crois que je n’ai plus assez.

-Non, non, s’empressa de dire Tobio. C’est rien.

Oikawa qui voulait lui faire des cadeaux, maintenant ? Ça commençait à devenir vraiment bizarre... Il venait juste de raccrocher la casquette sur un portant qu’une voix s’exclama :

-Je les ai trouvés !

Iwaizumi, Kindaichi et Kunimi apparurent à l’entrée et leur firent signe de les rejoindre.

-Bon, notre petite escapade prend fin, on dirait, déclara Oikawa. Iwa-chan ! Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

Il sortit de la boutique, Tobio dans son sillage, et commença à parler avec Iwaizumi ; de son côté, Kageyama se fit aborder par Kindaichi et Kunimi et dut leur raconter en détail ce qui s’était passé avant de pouvoir leur retourner la question.

Ils rentrèrent lentement et finirent par se séparer pour rentrer ; il était déjà tard. Kageyama rentra pile pour manger et se retrouva à table avec ses parents, mâchonnant machinalement sa nourriture tout en se repassant les différents événements des dernières heures. Oikawa… Il était d’une bienveillance et d’une douceur qui ne cessaient pas d’étonner Tobio, et même s’il savait et voyait que c’était la même personne, il était toujours surpris de voir son aîné se comporter aussi gentiment…

Une pensée subite apparut dans son esprit, et il ouvrit de grands yeux, interrompant un instant sa mastication. Et si… Et si Oikawa était dans la même situation que lui ? Et si lui aussi avait vu les étoiles ce soir-là et avait souhaité revenir dans le passé pour faire amende honorable et pouvoir recommencer, lui aussi, et réécrire un passé où il se comportait mieux envers son cadet ?

Non, non, pourquoi aurait-il fait ce souhait ? Il n’avait pas remarqué Kageyama, lors de la pluie d’étoiles filantes. Aucun du groupe d’Aoba n’avait vu Tobio… sauf Iwaizumi. Et s’il avait dit quelque chose ? Et s’ils avaient parlé de lui au moment où les étoiles tombaient, et qu’Oikawa ait exprimé des regrets en son for intérieur ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi il était si différent ici, par rapport aux souvenirs de Tobio…

L’idée l’obséda toute la soirée, ses probabilités, ses preuves et ses incohérences, et il n’arriva pas à dormir avant le petit matin, trop perturbé pour prendre du repos. Il manqua de rater son réveil et se dépêcha de rejoindre Kitagawa Daiichi : une seule chose à faire, essayer d’en parler avec Oikawa. Il attendit son moment pendant tout l’entraînement, mais se retrouva incapable de trouver comment amorcer le sujet sans avoir l’air d’un fou.

-Bien, déclara le coach une fois l’entraînement terminé. Il n’y aura pas d’entraînement demain puisque la Golden Week commence le jour d’après, et vous aurez besoin d’être frais pour le stage intensif. Nous avons loué un hébergement pour deux nuits et trois jours. Si vous avez les autorisations de vos parents…

C’était vrai, la Golden Week arrivait. Kageyama refoula un sourire en se souvenant de réactions de Hinata quand il avait découvert leur hébergement, à Karasuno ; mais lui-même, lors de sa première, avait été tout aussi excité. A ses côtés, Kindaichi et même Kunimi semblaient enthousiastes ; et lui commençait à se dire que ce serait sûrement l’occasion idéale pour parler en privé avec Oikawa et si possible, savoir si lui aussi venait d’une dimension parallèle.

Tobio décida donc de délayer le sujet, mais il ne cessa pas de l’obséder pour autant, et il se surprit à observer son aîné plus attentivement que d’ordinaire –autant dire qu’il le fixait d’une manière tout sauf naturelle, et Kunimi ne manqua d’ailleurs pas de lui faire remarquer. Kageyama passa outre, occupé à trouver comment se retrouver seul avec Oikawa au camp et surtout, comment amener les choses avec un tact qu’il savait déjà ne pas posséder.

Le premier jour fut particulièrement intensif : à peine eurent-ils déposé leurs affaires dans les chambres qu’ils étaient sur le terrain à s’entraîner sans relâche jusqu’au soir, et même si Tobio se restreignait toujours niveau technique, son endurance de l’époque lui faisait défaut. Ils étaient à table pour dîner, et il somnolait déjà à moitié, se reprochant un peu de dépenser toujours autant d’énergie qu’à ses seize ans sans prendre garde aux coups de barre.

-Je te parie un yaourt qu’il va s’endormir sur la table, chuchota Kindaichi à Kunimi.

-Deux, si sa tête tombe dans son assiette.

-Trois, s’il y a encore de la nourriture dedans.

Kageyama avait presque peine à voir leurs visages réjouis tant ses paupières voulaient se fermer. Même en seconde, il était connu pour dormir n’importe où –table de cours, voitures et bus, et il était pratiquement sûr d’avoir fait des micro-siestes après les gros matchs, une fois que la tension du jeu retombait.

-Ça va aller, Kageyama ? lui demanda Iwaizumi d’un ton concerné en passant derrière lui pour aller se resservir.

Il réussit à rester plus ou moins éveillé jusqu’à la fin du repas, et dès qu’ils furent libres de partir, Kindaichi le prit en pitié et le ramena à la chambre des première années. Leurs coéquipiers commencèrent à s’installer pour s’occuper un peu avant de dormir –certains sortirent leurs consoles, d’autres des livres, de petits groupes de discussion se formaient ça et là. Yuutarou s’assit avec lui sur son futon :

-Tu sais, chuchota-t-il, tout à l’heure je crois qu’Oikawa-san a dit que tu étais _adorable_.

-Ouais, c’est aussi ce que j’ai entendu, confirma Kunimi en s’accroupissant entre eux.

Kageyama cligna des yeux, retrouvant un peu de lucidité, mais pas assez pour parler avant Kindaichi –lequel se mit à réfléchir à voix haute :

-Ça veut dire qu’il t’aime bien ? ou…

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent démesurément et il murmura avec empressement :

-Tu crois qu’Oikawa-san est amoureux de toi !?

-Je sais pas, se défendit faiblement Tobio. Je pense pas, quand même…

Il secoua un peu la tête comme pour chasser le sommeil, concentré sur ce qu’il venait d’apprendre. _Adorable_ … Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’Oikawa l’appelait comme ça. C’était une des premières choses qu’il lui avait dites quand il était rentré au lycée ; _je veux écraser mon adorable cadet, dans un duel à la loyale_ … Les mots restaient bien gravés dans sa tête, et le visage souriant d’Oikawa aussi, son doigt tendu vers lui dans une provocation ouverte. A l’époque, il avait davantage retenu l’aspect hostile de la chose… mais le mot était bien là, drôle de tache au milieu de ce discours, qu’il avait comme le reste associé à un moyen de l’humilier. Il n’avait jamais pensé qu’Oikawa emploierait un jour ce mot en le pensant sincèrement…

Et que voulait-il dire, surtout ? Etait-ce juste de l’attendrissement un peu moqueur ? C’était bien possible. Oikawa l’avait pris sous son aile, c’était son cadet, pour de vrai cette fois, son petit protégé. Qu’il le regarde comme un apprenti était naturel, et au mieux comme un petit frère. Mais si Kindaichi n’avait pas tort d’envisager une autre option ?

Non, _non_. Pour autant que Kageyama veuille l’attention d’Oikawa, il savait très bien qu’aller plus loin dans leur relation ne pourrait être que néfaste. Oui, il était amoureux de lui, bien plus profondément qu’il ne l’aurait pensé –et ça ne datait pas de son retour dans le passé… Et c’était précisément la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas que les choses évoluent trop. Etre aimé d’Oikawa dans ce passé fictif ne serait plus qu’une illusion vaine, quand il reviendrait dans sa réalité à lui, dans son présent avec Karasuno et où Oikawa le méprisait toujours.

Si son aîné s’intéressait à lui ici, c’est parce que Kageyama avait tout fait pour ne pas être lui-même. Oikawa l’appréciait pour ce qu’il voulait bien lui montrer, mais Tobio était bien conscient que les choses avaient été déviées de leurs cours naturel par ce déraillement temporel. S’il redevenait le passeur de génie que tout le monde connaissait dans son présent, il perdrait ses secrets et l’amour de son capitaine du même coup. A moins que sa théorie se vérifie, et qu’Oikawa ait une autre conscience que celle qu’il voulait bien montrer…

Il en saurait plus le lendemain.


	7. Kitaichi VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et on continue, avec quelques petites réflexions sur les voyages dans le temps qui pourraient bien tout changer !

La matinée du deuxième jour de stage intensif fut aussi éprouvante que la précédente. Kageyama avait l’impression de dépenser le double de son énergie à force de jouer tout en prenant soin de ne pas révéler son vrai niveau –et dans un contexte collège, tout aurait été absolument nickel. Et il craignait aussi qu’à force de le voir jouer en continu, les coachs finissent par remarquer que quelque chose n’allait pas.

L’entraînement venait de se terminer ; il ne reprendrait qu’après la pause du midi, et les joueurs avaient un peu de temps pour eux. La plupart filèrent se rafraîchir et se détendre avant de manger, mais Oikawa resta dans le gymnase pour travailler son service, et Tobio, ayant pour une fois été invité à rester, s’assit sur le bord du terrain pour le regarder faire.

C’était une mauvaise idée, réalisa-t-il rapidement. Pas parce qu’Oikawa se mettrait en colère, non, pas dans cette dimension-ci, pas dans ce passé-ci ; c’était lui-même qui avait proposé, au grand bonheur de son cadet. Mais Tobio ne savait pas ce qui l’intéressait le plus entre regarder Oikawa et regarder le service –l’un n’allait pas sans l’autre et la différence était subtile, mais il était à peu près sûr de ne pas avoir posé ces yeux-là sur son aîné quand il avait vraiment douze ans.

Avant de servir, Oikawa commençait par ramasser une balle et la prenait à deux mains pour la faire tourner entre ses doigts quelques instants, comme pour s’habituer à elle, comme pour mieux la sentir –c’était un rituel de service habituel, et Tobio aurait les siens aussi, il le savait. Puis il inspirait pour se concentrer et lançait la balle d’un geste fluide –elle décrivait un courbe parfaite tandis qu’Oikawa s’élançait, prenait ses pas d’impulsion et sautait ; et alors Tobio ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de sa silhouette, tellement libre alors, tellement gracieuse, légèrement arquée pour frapper la balle lorsque celle-ci retombait… Puis l’impact, et la balle survolait le filet en un éclair pour aller se planter dans le terrain adverse. Oikawa retombait souplement sur ses pieds, les mains un peu écartées pour retrouver son équilibre, ses mèches de cheveux se remettant d’elles-mêmes en place autour de son visage, ses yeux rivés sur l’autre moitié du terrain pour évaluer le service.

Kageyama, comme à toutes les époques, ne se lassait jamais de le voir. Quelques années plus tôt, il scrutait attentivement les gestes, les pas, le timing, tout ce qui pouvait lui apprendre à imiter ce service et à le pratiquer lui-même. A présent… Eh bien, il était davantage distrait par le corps d’Oikawa, la puissance de ses bras, l’agilité de ses doigts, les mouvements de ses cheveux. Il suivit distraitement des yeux une goutte de sueur parcourir sa tempe, sa joue et sa gorge avant de disparaître dans son col, et songea qu’il était pire que damné.

-Ça t’a plu, Tobio-chan ? lança Oikawa en se tournant vers lui, une main sur la hanche.

-Beaucoup, assura Kageyama en se réservant le double-sens.

-Tu voudrais servir comme ça ?

Le cœur de Kageyama se mit à battre plus vite. Oikawa allait-il lui proposer d’apprendre son service, enfin ? Lui qui avait demandé sans relâche, quitte à supplier, dans son précédent passé… Son aîné allait-il tout simplement faire le premier pas et lui proposer avant même qu’il manifeste l’envie d’apprendre ?

-Je ne sais pas si j’en serais capable, choisit-il de répondre poliment.

Oikawa prit une nouvelle balle et la fit rebondir tranquillement sans quitter son cadet des yeux. Un léger sourire jouait sur ses lèvres, et une nouvelle fois, Kageyama le trouva magnifique.

-Oh, ça ne vient pas du jour au lendemain. J’ai travaillé tous les jours pour arriver à ce résultat… Mais il faut bien commencer quelque part. Viens voir.

Tobio aurait volontiers bondi de joie, mais il se força à rester dans son rôle et adopta un air à la fois curieux et enthousiaste. Surtout, pas d’avidité. Il se releva pour se rapprocher de son aîné, et Oikawa lui lança la balle.

-Est-ce que tu veux apprendre à servir ?

Tobio murmura que oui, s’inclinant bien bas pour dissimuler son expression. Encore un peu et il ferait un malaise de bonheur, il en était sûr. C’était peut-être le plus beau jour de sa brève existence.

-Le premier truc à maîtriser, commença Oikawa, c’est le lancer. Si tu ne prends pas l’habitude de faire le même, tu ne pourras pas y arriver, c’est le geste d’où tout part, il doit être parfait. Au début, entraîne-toi juste à lancer la balle sans la suivre, juste pour comprendre sa trajectoire, et à la modifier jusqu’à obtenir ce que tu veux. Vas-y, essaye.

Kageyama savait le faire sans souci, mais il se foira volontairement.

-Non, tu vois, tu devrais lancer un peu plus haut et un peu plus loin. Fais en sorte que la courbe de ta balle soit bien propre, comme ça… Allez, recommence.

Et il recommença, encore et encore, conseil après conseil, jusqu’à obtenir quelque chose de décent –et cela lui prit déjà un certain temps, qu’il abrégea de son propre chef lorsqu’ils furent appelés pour manger.

-C’est pas mal, Tobio-chan, l’encouragea Oikawa. Ce soir, essaie de refaire les mêmes lancers que les derniers, ceux qui étaient bien. C’est en prenant l’habitude de faire le même geste, mécaniquement, que tu vas pouvoir commencer à travailler.

Puis, avec un sourire joueur :

-Allez viens, j’ai faim.

L’après-midi se passa dans les mêmes conditions, et Kageyama, en tant que passeur, dut particulièrement travailler avec les centraux –la relation entre les deux joueurs devait relever d’une confiance absolue, et il fallait pratiquer sans relâche pour pouvoir arriver à des courtes décentes. Tobio élevait toujours sensiblement son niveau de jeu quand il était avec Kindaichi, et culpabilisait à peine, trop heureux de voir sa complicité avec l’attaquant évoluer de passe en passe.

Ce n’était jamais la même chose qu’avec Hinata et Tsukishima, cependant. Ses centraux habituels lui manquaient à peu, à leur manière. Ses doigts le démangeaient de faire la courte spéciale à tempo négatif, et l’autre, celle qu’il avait polie sans relâche pour maîtriser la rotation de la balle… Et la pensée de forcer Tsukishima à sauter lui tirait toujours un demi-sourire railleur.

Kindaichi, de son côté, était presque trop obéissant : il donnait tout dans ses attaques, il n’y avait rien à lui reprocher, mais en dépit de sa taille, il n’avait pas le même genre de présence écrasante que Hinata. Un moment, Kageyama crut y trouver la raison de ses dérapages passés, ce besoin de prendre le contrôle et de décider pour lui –mais il voyait bien, désormais, que si Kindaichi fonçait sans se poser de questions, c’était son atout, pas une faiblesse à compenser.

C’était à cela qu’il réfléchissait ce soir-là, assis à l’entrée du gymnase pendant que quelques-uns de ses coéquipiers travaillaient encore à l’intérieur. Il avait fait sa part de zèle, répété les lancers de service dans un coin et fait des passes contre un mur –se permettant d’accélérer un peu le rythme quand personne ne regardait, mais jamais trop, Oikawa était observateur et il le savait. Une chose menant à l’autre, il avait regretté de ne pas pouvoir jouer à son vrai niveau, puis avait regretté Karasuno malgré sa situation idéale à Kitaichi, et il s’était assis sur les marches pour y penser en paix, faisant tourner un ballon entre ses doigts par réflexe.

-Hé, Tobio-chan.

Il leva les yeux. Oikawa se tenait juste à côté de lui. Il avait retroussé les manches de son T-shirt pour dénuder ses bras, et les formes de ses muscles étaient clairement perceptibles sous une peau luisante de sueur. Tobio déglutit. Si c’était déjà ça à quinze ans, il n’imaginait pas comment devait être son aîné à dix-huit. Ou plutôt, il ne l’imaginait que trop.

-Je vais fermer, les autres sont repartis.

Kageyama ne s’en était même pas rendu compte. Oikawa s’assit à côté de lui, puis déboucha sa gourde et but longuement ; Tobio détourna les yeux, remerciant intérieurement l’obscurité du soir de cacher ses joues empourprées. Un silence paisible s’installa, et il choisit finalement de le rompre :

-Oikawa-san… Est-ce que tu aimes la science-fiction ?

Il sut qu’il avait tapé juste quand le visage de son aîné s’illumina et que ses yeux se mirent à briller :

-Oui ! Ce que je préfère, ce sont les théories extra-terrestres –même si ce sont bien plus que des théories. Quand on regarde les étoiles… C’est tellement vaste, tellement infini, comment pourrait-il ne rien y avoir au-delà ? Il y a de la vie ailleurs que sur Terre… Nous ne sommes pas seuls, dit-il d’un ton emphatique.

-Ouais, les aliens… Hm… Je pensais plutôt aux voyages dans le temps.

Tobio inspira profondément. C’était le moment de vérité. Si Oikawa était lui aussi un voyageur temporel, il se trahirait sûrement en abordant le sujet…

-Les voyages dans le temps ? C’est absolument fascinant, ça aussi. C’est pour un devoir ?

-Oui, c’est ça, se hâta de mentir Tobio. Un devoir d’imagination. Imagine que tu puisses revenir quelques années plus tôt, qu’est-ce que ça ferait ?

Oikawa sembla réfléchir sérieusement, et Kageyama mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il n’avait pas témoigné de réaction particulière…

-Eh bien, ce qui est le plus important, c’est l’effet papillon, déclara finalement son aîné.

-L’effet quoi ?

-Papillon, tu ne connais pas ? En gros, ça dit qu’un simple battement d’ailes de papillon peut entraîner une tempête à l’autre bout du monde. Que quelque chose d’insignifiant peut avoir des conséquences énormes… Ça, c’est l’aspect spatial, mais sur le plan temporel, c’est encore plus flagrant. Imagine que tu reviennes dans ton passé et que tu changes une chose, une toute petite chose… et bien tout ton futur peut en être bouleversé, et pas que le tien.

-Comment ça ? demanda Tobio en se sentant pâlir.

-Hm… Par exemple, imagine que tu reviennes dans le passé et que tu doives aller en cours. La différence avec le premier passé, c’est que tu oublies ton stylo. C’est infime, n’est-ce pas ? Donc tu demandes à ta voisine de classe si elle peut t’en prêter un et vous commencez à parler, ce qui n’était pas censé arriver. Vous devenez amis, peut-être même amoureux, et vous allez voir au cinéma un film que tu n’aurais jamais vu autrement. Ce film réveille en toi une vocation de pompier, disons, dont tu n’aurais jamais eu conscience sinon. Voilà, tu deviens pompier, et tu sauves un jour des flammes le gars qui va trouver le remède contre le cancer mais qui serait mort là, si tu n’avais pas été là à ce moment. Donc en oubliant ton stylo ce jour-là, tu as guéri l’humanité d’un de ses fléaux et sauvé des millions de vies. Effet papillon.

La tête de Kageyama lui tournait, mais Oikawa sembla croire que c’était dû à sa petite histoire.

-Et si, articula finalement Tobio, et si c’est tout le contraire ? Si j’avais tout changé ?

-Eh bien… on peut supposer que les changements seraient encore plus impressionnants. Ou pas, tout dépend de la conception que tu en as. Le destin, tout ça… Si telle chose doit être, alors elle sera, peu importe comment, elle trouvera toujours un moyen. Tu me suis ?

-Je crois…

Il était perdu, à vrai dire. Complètement perdu. _Si je dois être un génie du volley-ball, ça finira toujours par resurgir, c’est ce que ça veut dire ?_ Il avait donc tout fait en vain ? Et cet effet papillon… Il avait pensé qu’il retournerait à Karasuno au moment de son vœu et que sa vie reprendrait son cours normal. Mais à présent ? Qu’est-ce qui l’empêchait d’aller à Aoba, maintenant que ses relations étaient au beau fixe avec ses coéquipiers ? Ou même à Shiratorizawa, puisque ses notes étaient excellentes ? Mais si c’était son destin d’être à Karasuno, ne finirait-il pas par y revenir d’une manière ou d’une autre ? Tout se mêlait dans sa tête, les deux théories s’entrechoquaient sans parvenir à une vraie conclusion.

-Et puis, poursuivit Oikawa comme pour l’embrouiller encore plus, ça dépend aussi de si c’est un passé réel ou un univers parallèle. En gros, est-ce que tu voyages sur la même ligne temporelle ? ou est-ce que ce voyage en aurait ouvert une autre ?

-C’est quoi la différence ?

Tobio posa la question, même s’il était déjà sûr de ne pas comprendre. Oikawa semblait complètement transcendé, de son côté, et agitait les mains tout excité :

-En gros, est-ce que tu serais revenu dans ton vrai passé et que tout ce qu’il y a eu depuis est mort ? ou est-ce que c’est une deuxième version de celui-ci, dans une dimension parallèle, qui n’a pas pour autant effacé ta première histoire ? Comment dire… si tu meurs dans ton vrai passé, alors tout avenir s’envole. Mais si tu mourrais dans un univers parallèle, tu reviendrais sûrement au point de départ de ton voyage.

-Je dois mourir ? s’horrifia Kageyama.

-Ça ferait une bonne chute pour ton devoir, non ?

Kageyama baissa les yeux, essayant de tout assimiler. Ses mains tremblaient, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser voir à Oikawa dans quel état il était, tout ce que ces informations provoquaient en lui. Sa confusion était à son comble, il ne démêlait rien, et décida d’être plus direct pour savoir si son aîné était bien celui qu’il semblait être.

-Oikawa-san… Tu… Tu es bien Oikawa-san, n’est-ce pas ?

-Le seul, le grand et l’unique, répondit Oikawa en tirant la langue. Pourquoi, tu crois que je viens d’un monde parallèle ?

-Pourquoi pas, répondit faiblement Tobio.

Il n’ajouta rien, l’esprit trop encombré par ce qu’il venait d’entendre pour trouver autre chose à dire. Oikawa posa ses paumes sur le sol pour se renverser un peu en arrière, levant la tête vers les étoiles d’un air rêveur.

-J’aimerais bien voyager dans le temps, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Mais dans le futur, plutôt, c’est moins risqué. J’irais quelques années plus loin voir ce que je deviens. Si tout se passe bien, un beau jeune homme… hm, magnifique, plutôt. Un super joueur de volley avec de bonnes notes à côté, beaucoup d’amis…

 _Si tu savais, Oikawa-san_. Ce nom semblait toujours auréolé de succès pour Tobio ; lui savait parler aux autres, les guider, faire en sorte de gagner leur confiance ; il avait un talent largement supérieur au sien, considérait Tobio, au point d’être souvent perçu comme inaccessible. En société, mais en cours également, à n’en pas douter.

-Et puis, poursuivit Oikawa en parlant un peu plus bas, tu serais peut-être là aussi.

Kageyama se tourna vers lui. Son aîné le regardait, ses grands yeux aux reflets ambrés rivés sur lui dans la semi-obscurité, et leurs regards s’accrochèrent un long moment.

_Je serai là aussi._

Ils finirent par rejoindre leurs coéquipiers et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit en se séparant dans les couloirs –Oikawa pour rejoindre les troisième années, Tobio ses camarades de première année. Kindaichi et Kunimi étaient en train de jouer aux cartes avec les autres, et il fut invité à les rejoindre –autrefois, il aurait refusé, conscient qu’il avait besoin de dormir pour récupérer et être en pleine forme le lendemain… Mais il accepta pour cette fois et se mêla aux autres. Son côté compétitif prit vite le dessus, mais il passa un bon moment, et il avait l’impression qu’une voix intérieure (qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Suga) lui murmurait combien il était important d’avoir ce genre de moments avec l’équipe, hors du terrain, simplement pour resserrer leurs liens.

C’était à ça qu’avait servi la sortie pour voir la pluie d’étoiles filantes. Les rapprocher les uns des autres… et pourtant Tobio se retrouvait ici, tellement loin d’eux dans le temps et l’espace. Aucun ne connaissait encore son nom ni son visage, là où il était. Un étrange sentiment de solitude le reprit, mais comment être malheureux ici, alors qu’Oikawa le regardait, lui souriait, lui apprenait enfin ses techniques ? Que Kindaichi et Kunimi ne voyaient rien d’autre en lui qu’un ami et qu’un coéquipier ?

Kageyama soupira. La nuit était depuis longtemps tombée et ses coéquipiers avaient finalement éteint pour dormir, mais impossible de trouver le sommeil après ce qu’Oikawa avait dit. Il restait allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond d’un air absent. Et si tout Karasuno était effacé ? S’il ne retrouvait jamais l’existence qu’il avait connue –pas de roi, pas de corbeaux, pas de Nationales… Hinata serait toujours pour lui un inconnu, une figure fugace dans les tournois. L’idée lui faisait un peu mal au cœur, malgré tout.

Ce qui l’inquiétait vraiment, c’était ce qui risquait de se passer une fois que sa conscience quitterait l’enveloppe de ses douze ans. Oui, si les étoiles daignaient le ramener… l’emmener, du moins, il ne savait pas encore où, que se passerait-il ? Est-ce qu’il continuerait à agir comme il se l’était imposé, cacherait son talent pour montrer une progression au fil des mois, resterait la personne plus ouverte, plus sociable qu’il s’efforçait d’être ? Ou redeviendrait-il celui qu’il était au fond, un prodige du volley aux capacités de communication limitées ? Est-ce que ses efforts ne serviraient à rien, parce qu’aussitôt qu’il ne serait plus un adolescent de seize ans dans son passé, tout reviendrait à son état normal –il serait agressif et arrogant, trop talentueux et trop exigeant, et tout recommencerait…

Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire pour l’instant était de s’imaginer des scénarios catastrophes où les changements qu’il avait pu faire affecteraient démesurément son futur, causeraient peut-être des désastres sans qu’il en ait conscience… Mais il ne serait fixé que dans trois semaines. Et ce délai lui parut à la fois interminable et terriblement proche.


	8. Kitaichi VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fin de la Kitaichi era se rapproche~ quelle sera la suivante ?

Trois semaines. Et ensuite ? C’était la question que se posait Kageyama chaque jour, et ils défilaient bien trop vite à son goût.

Une panique sourde l’étreignait désormais chaque fois qu’il se levait, craignant d’arriver dans un futur complètement différent de ce qu’il connaissait, une autre dimension dont il ne savait rien et qu’il aurait ouverte par toutes les petites failles temporelles créées sans le savoir en se comportant différemment. Alors quoi ? Essayer de rétablir un équilibre en redevenant volontairement le roi du terrain ? Provoquer des disputes avec Kindaichi, révéler son vrai talent à Oikawa ? C’était ce qu’il aurait dû faire… mais impossible de s’y résoudre. Pas quand il touchait finalement au bonheur sur tous ces plans.

-Ça va, Kageyama ? lui demanda finalement Kindaichi en levant le nez de son maïs grillé. Tu ne dis rien, ce midi.

Tobio porta ses yeux sur lui. Il avait l’air sincèrement inquiet, le regard posé sur lui avec sollicitude. Kunimi, à côté, fit un imperceptible hochement de tête pour l’appuyer.

-Je suis juste un peu fatigué, plaida le passeur.

Ce n’était pas même un mensonge, tant ses pensées le tenaient éveillé. Est-ce que les étoiles filantes fonctionneraient, déjà ? Il n’en était pas sûr, et en était presque à souhaiter que ça rate : d’une part, l’inconnu qu’il y avait derrière elles l’effrayait, et d’autre part, il commençait à se sentir vraiment bien ici ; même si quatre ans était terriblement long, il était prêt à rester ici avec Kindaichi et Kunimi et à garder la situation sous contrôle.

-Faut que tu dormes ! s’écria Yuutarou en levant ses baguettes vers lui. J’ai besoin de tes passes, moi !

_Pour l’instant._

-Je ferai de mon mieux, assura Tobio.

Une semaine s’était déjà écoulée depuis le camp. Depuis, il avait continué à suivre les cours avec aisance, au point que certains de ses camarades avaient commencé à lui parler pour avoir un peu d’aide –et jamais il n’avait songé avant ce jour à se sociabiliser avec les autres élèves de sa classe. Il se prêta au jeu sans pour autant se forcer ; après tout, même dans un passé modifié, il restait Kageyama Tobio et ce n’était pas le plus extraverti des étudiants. Les autres ne semblèrent pas pour autant avoir peur de lui –sa bouille de l’époque était clairement moins impressionnante que sa moue de lycée- et ils le remercièrent en rangeant leurs cahiers.

Au volley, tout allait pour le mieux. Oikawa avait jugé ses lancers assez réussis pour lui apprendre à faire ses pas d’appel, lui montrant plusieurs fois ses propres techniques, et Tobio buvait littéralement ses paroles et la vue de ses exemples. Même plus jeune et avec un niveau clairement moindre, Oikawa lui paraissait toujours aussi époustouflant ; et plus d’une fois, en rentrant seul jusqu’à chez lui, il se gifla des deux mains pour éclaircir ses pensées à l’égard de son aîné. Dans son contexte, elles étaient complètement déplacées… mais dans le contexte d’où il venait aussi, songea-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse. Qu’il soit trop jeune ou qu’il soit un ennemi, il y aurait toujours quelque chose pour l’éloigner d’Oikawa.

Avec Kindaichi, tout allait toujours pour le mieux, et leurs attaques commençaient vraiment à prendre forme, au grand plaisir du coach. Il avait laissé entendre qu’ils seraient probablement sur la même ligne pour les trois ans à venir, et le central s’était mis à rayonner quand il avait compris le sous-entendu : ils seraient certainement titularisés dès leur deuxième année. C’était, en tout cas, ce qui s’était passé dans leur vrai passé.

Kunimi aussi s’améliorait de jour en jour, et même s’il ne se donnait pas toujours à fond, Kageyama savait qu’il cachait simplement son jeu. Autrefois, il l’aurait disputé ou méprisé pour ne pas tirer parti de ses capacités au maximum, mais à présent qu’il connaissait Kunimi à la fois comme coéquipier et comme adversaire, il savait que c’était son arme. Essayer de l’en dépourvoir serait commencer les hostilités… Et il n’y tenait pas.

Il avait aussi des temps d’entraînement avec toute l’équipe, au cas où il faudrait remplacer Oikawa d’urgence au cours d’un match ; tous les attaquants défilaient alors, et il devait faire de son mieux pour s’adapter à chacun d’entre eux. Souvent, Oikawa se tenait à côté de lui pour lui indiquer leurs préférences :

-Pour lui, haut et très décollé du filet. Voilà. Ce joueur-là, tu peux y aller en tendue.

C’était le moment où garder ses capacités pour lui était le plus difficile. Il s’exhortait de rater, au moins un peu, de ne pas révéler la précision réelle de ses passes et de rester banal. Surtout quand c’était Iwaizumi ; le champion semblait un peu moins proche de lui qu’autrefois, n’étant pas obligé de le défendre constamment contre Oikawa, mais il restait une présence rassurante. Tobio aurait voulu lui faire frapper ses meilleures passes… Mais Iwaizumi était le meilleur ami d’Oikawa, et si Tobio créait avec lui une complicité plus flagrante, il craignait que son aîné ne le prenne mal. Et il se força à mettre sa balle un peu trop bas, même si le champion réussit tout de même son attaque.

-C’est bien, tu progresses, déclara Oikawa ce jour-là, et Tobio ne savait plus s’il fallait dire « merci » ou « pardon ».

Une semaine donc, et au sortir du week-end, ils apprenaient qu’un match d’entraînement était prévu le jeudi pour préparer le tournoi interlycées, qui arriverait bien assez vite –mais pas assez pour que Tobio le voie en ayant toujours une conscience différente. Tout le monde s’entraîna avec ardeur jusqu’à ce jour-là, et Kageyama feignit de se joindre à Kindaichi et Kunimi quand ils se demandèrent s’ils avaient des chances de jouer ; ils arrivèrent à la conclusion que non.

Tobio avait comme un étrange pressentiment en entrant dans le gymnase le jour du match, quoique sachant parfaitement que tout était comme d’habitude –il n’avait rien trahi. Il comprit en voyant l’équipe adverse… Il se souvenait parfaitement d’eux, de leurs attaquants, de la position de leur block. Il avait déjà _joué_ contre eux. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant ce que ça signifiait.

C’était _ce jour-là_.

Le jour où Oikawa avait perdu son calme en plein match, où il avait raté d’innombrables combinaisons pour finalement se faire sortir. Tobio se rappelait encore la sensation de sa paume contre le sienne au moment où ils échangeaient leurs places –lui courait vers la lumière du terrain, et Oikawa, défait, déchu, se laissait tomber sur le banc. Tout s’était bien passé pour Kageyama, il avait réussi à redresser la situation de l’équipe… et était resté dans le gymnase ce soir-là, à regarder Oikawa s’entraîner au service encore et encore, sourcils froncés, dents serrées, sans lui accorder un regard.

Il s’était approché tout de même, trop envieux de la technique pour passer à côté, pensant peut-être que son aîné le trouverait digne d’apprendre maintenant qu’il avait fait ses preuves sur le terrain… « apprends-moi à servir ». Tout ce dont il se souvenait ensuite était le regard d’Oikawa, puis Iwaizumi avait surgi entre eux deux pour le tenir à distance, et avait dit à Tobio de rentrer chez lui.

Il se sentait anxieux pendant l’échauffement et ne cessait de lancer des regards nerveux à Oikawa. Celui-ci le surprit, mais sa seule réaction fut un sourire et un pouce levé –et Tobio était à peu près sûr qu’il n’avait pas fait ça dans son passé précédent. Quand le match commença, il était avec les autres remplaçants, se trémoussant un peu sur place d’un air stressé en regardant les balles s’échanger d’un terrain à l’autre avec fluidité. Oikawa avait l’air en parfaite condition, ses passes étaient toutes bien réussies et bien frappées, et leur équipe avait pris un léger avantage.

Tout le temps que durèrent les trois sets, il ne cessa de guetter un moment qui n’arriverait pas –celui où Oikawa se tromperait, où les combinaisons rateraient, où la pression accumulée sur ses épaules commencerait à craquer. Mais il n’y avait pas de pression, dans ce monde-ci, pas plus loin qu’Ushijima deux fois par an et encore. Et le match se termina paisiblement sur une jolie victoire sans que Tobio ait seulement été appelé… Ce qu’il ne regrettait pas, d’ailleurs, et moins encore quand il vit Oikawa passer près de lui toujours souriant de leur qualité de jeu.

L’autre équipe s’en alla, tout le monde remballa, et comme à l’époque, Oikawa déclara qu’il restait un peu pour s’entraîner au service. Dans son autre passé, Kageyama était resté aussi et avait fait profil bas, tapi dans les ombres du gymnase à le regarder servir, tenant un ballon contre sa poitrine ; devait-il rester cette fois-ci ? Il avait l’étrange conviction que tout allait finir par dérailler, mais quand Oikawa lui lança qu’il avait le droit d’apprendre le geste de service, il n’hésita pas à reposer son sac et s’attarder dans le gymnase.

-Qu’est-ce que tu as pensé du match ? lui demanda Oikawa tout en le regardant « s’entraîner » aux différents mouvements à maîtriser une fois en l’air.

-C’était…bien, répondit Tobio sans trop savoir jusqu’où aller. On voit que nos attaquants te font confiance. Et puis, on a gagné.

-Ouais, c’est toujours mieux de gagner, sourit son aîné. Et cette année, je compte bien tout gagner.

Peut-être, songea Tobio. Maintenant qu’Oikawa pouvait se focaliser sur Ushijima, sans avoir perdu de temps à craindre le génie dans sa propre équipe, peut-être trouverait-il le moyen de le défaire. Mais ce n’était qu’une possibilité… Après tout, Oikawa s’entraînait moins rigoureusement que dans la version où il devait absolument rester le meilleur à son poste. Et inévitablement, il serait toujours un peu plus faible que la version qu’avait connue Kageyama.

Ils s’entraînèrent encore un moment, puis rangèrent le gymnase, les chariots, les ballons, les poteaux et le filet. Après ça, Oikawa verrouilla derrière eux, et ils firent quelques pas ensemble vers la sortie du collège.

-Eh, Tobio-chan ? demanda soudainement Oikawa.

Kageyama se tourna vers lui. Son aîné ne le regardait pas, pour une fois, les mains fourrées dans les poches de sa veste et l’air un peu distant.

-Oui ?

Oikawa ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Ses yeux se portèrent enfin sur lui, brillants d’espièglerie.

-Non, rien.

Tobio haussa les sourcils, et se mit à marmonner pour lui-même, trop bas pour qu’Oikawa l’entende. C’était quoi encore, cette blague ? Mais le capitaine ne relança pas, et ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit en prenant chacun leur chemin de retour.

Il discuta par messages avec Kindaichi et Kunimi ce soir-là, qui discutèrent un peu du match qu’ils avaient vu avant de parler d’autre chose –le volley, les devoirs, puis leurs familles et ce qu’ils avaient mangé. Rien que de très banal, mais ils se construisaient une amitié de plus en plus solide, et ça faisait plaisir à Tobio de savoir qu’il en faisait partie. Son téléphone vibra à nouveau, et il s’en empara de nouveau, s’allongeant sur le ventre pour lire les messages tout à son aise :

Kindaichi, 22h14 : « Vous voulez venir chez moi la semaine prochaine ? »

Kunimi, 22h14 : « Ouais pourquoi pas »

Kageyama hésita, ses pouces tournant machinalement au-dessus de son écran. Dans son passé précédent, jamais Kindaichi ne l’avait invité chez lui… L’excitation et l’angoisse se mélangeaient dans son esprit, et il rejoignit Kunimi :

Moi, 22h15 : « Si ça ne dérange pas, avec plaisir »

Kindaichi, 22h16 : « Ça ne dérange pas du tout ! »

Tobio souriait pour lui-même en roulant sur le dos. Ils étaient amis. Meilleurs amis, probablement, même s’il avait la drôle d’impression de tromper Hinata. Puis son euphorie décrut peu à peu ; la semaine prochaine… il ne resterait alors plus que quelques jours avant la nouvelle pluie d’étoiles filantes. Le temps filait à toute allure, prêt à l’emmener vers un avenir qu’il ne connaissait pas.

Le lendemain passa rapidement –c’était le vendredi, les cours étaient plus légers. Le midi, il commença à s’organiser avec Kunimi et Kindaichi pour se voir la semaine suivante, un soir, avaient-ils convenu, décidés à demander chacun de leur côté à leurs parents jusque quelle heure ils pouvaient rester.

-Je peux ramener des jeux vidéo, si vous voulez, proposa Kunimi.

-Cool ! Qu’est-ce que t’as ? s’enthousiasma Kindaichi.

-Un peu de tout.

Kageyama ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il aimait, et se contenta de dire qu’il s’adapterait ; au mieux, ce serait l’occasion d’apprendre tous ensemble et d’en rire, s’il ne maîtrisait toujours pas. Même s’il n’avait pas l’habitude de jouer (sa dernière expérience remontait au jeu qu’avait ramené Tanaka, que toute l’équipe avait essayé dans l’espoir de vaincre un boss, entraînant une fin assez triste pour la console), il ne s’estimait pas non plus particulièrement faible dans ce domaine. Et puis, en proposant un jeu qu’il connaissait de son adolescence, il craignait de faire des anachronismes.

Le dernier entraînement de la semaine fut assez rigoureux, comme le tournoi interlycées se profilait ; mais Kageyama ne le verrait pas, il n’arrivait que dans deux semaines… et lui serait déjà parti. Dommage, ça aurait pu être un bon indicateur pour situer le « nouveau » niveau d’Oikawa ; mais se confronter à une version future serait sûrement plus probant pour voir son évolution.

 _Mais dans quel futur ?_ se demandait sans cesse Tobio. Karasuno ? Aoba ? Shiratorizawa ? Ailleurs ? Peut-être allait-il se réveiller à Itachiyama, après tout. Et si… Et s’il découvrait qu’il avait arrêté le volley, par choix ou par contrainte ? Ce genre de pensées ne faisait que l’effrayer, et il s’efforçait de ne pas trop s’attarder sur ces éventualités. Il le découvrirait bien assez tôt.

Une option, pourtant, ne trouvait pas grâce à ses yeux. Peu importe dans quel futur il allait, il ne voulait pas perdre les amitiés qu’il avait réussi à construire ici… et était prêt à faire des choix pour être sûr de les préserver. Hors de question de perdre Kindaichi, Kunimi, Oikawa, alors qu’ils l’appréciaient ici ; hors de question d’être le roi et le prodige. Ici, dans ce passé, il avait l’impression d’être Tobio, juste Tobio, et ça lui allait parfaitement ainsi, même s’il devait toujours dissimuler certains aspects de lui-même.

Et s’il voulait assurer cet avenir, garder ses amis à ses côtés pour les années qui s’annonçaient, alors, il n’avait pas le choix : il devait leur parler directement et faire en sorte que, destin ou pas, il ne refasse pas les mêmes erreurs.

En d’autres termes, il allait encore passer pour un détraqué.


	9. Kitaichi VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh voilà ! Le dernier de cette ère !

Dernière semaine, fut la première chose que pensa Kageyama Tobio lorsque son réveil sonna en ce lundi matin. Cinq jours de cours et d’entraînement, et le vendredi soir, il assisterait de nouveau à une pluie d’étoiles filantes, avec l’espoir de quitter ce passé illusoire et aller… Il ne savait pas encore où, au juste. Le mieux qu’il puisse lui arriver était de quitter cette dimension et de regagner sa première existence, la fin de sa seconde à Karasuno ; sinon, s’il restait dans cet univers-ci, il devrait affronter les conséquences de ses actions.

Oui, ce serait la première chose à vérifier, si son voyage fonctionnait. Même s’il retrouvait sa chambre telle qu’elle était à ses seize ans et l’uniforme de Karasuno dans son armoire, il devait savoir si son passé avait bel et bien été modifié ou non ; et il avait une petite idée de comment en être certain. S’il laissait une marque indélébile quelque part dans son passé, le fait de la retrouver ou non des années plus tard confirmerait ou annulerait ses théories. Graver quelque chose dans la pierre, faire une croix derrière un meuble ; il avait l’embarras du choix, et attendait le vendredi pour se décider définitivement.

Le plus important, pour lui, c’était de s’assurer qu’il n’avait pas fait tout cela en vain, si jamais il devait rester dans le même univers. On lui avait donné une chance de rattraper ses erreurs… Alors pourquoi y renoncer ? Oui, s’il devait ne jamais quitter cette dimension, il était prêt à assumer ses choix et voir où ils le guideraient, avec l’espoir d’un futur où il serait à la place de Yahaba, à rire avec Kindaichi et Kunimi, à avoir l’affection d’Oikawa. C’était son vœu, après tout.

Le plus simple, c’était de parler aux concernés. Essayer, dans la mesure du possible, d’endiguer ce soi-disant destin qui ferait de lui un roi et un génie. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il allait devenir entre le moment où il quitterait ce passé et celui où il rejoindrait son nouveau futur, alors autant essayer de programmer la suite un maximum.

Cela commençait avec Kindaichi et Kunimi : ils étaient finalement tombés d’accord sur le mardi pour se voir chez Yuutarou, avec une permission de 22h. Tous les trois quittèrent donc l’entraînement du soir ensemble, et Kindaichi paraissait excité de leur montrer sa maison.

-C’est pas très grand, disait-il en gesticulant tandis qu’ils marchaient à trois de front sur le trottoir. Je ne sais pas comment c’est chez vous, mais…

-Une prochaine fois, répondit calmement Kunimi.

-Oui, on s’invitera à tour de rôle, appuya Kageyama.

S’il pouvait s’engager dans plusieurs projets pour son avenir, à court comme à long terme… Ce serait une petite certitude de garder un peu de contrôle sur ce qui viendrait après.

-C’est vrai ? trop bien ! s’enthousiasma Kindaichi.

Ils finirent par arriver. C’était une petite habitation de style moderne, et ils retirèrent leurs chaussures avant de suivre la visite guidée de leur camarade : les diverses pièces de la maison, rencontrer ses parents, le chien, même le chat errant qui venait dans leur jardin. Puis Kindaichi leur montra sa chambre, une pièce assez large mais relativement sobre, et Kageyama repéra immédiatement le ballon de volley dans un coin.

-J’ai les jeux, dit Kunimi en les déposant sur le lit. C’est cool, que tu aies la télé dans ta chambre.

-Ouais, mais ça ne fait pas longtemps, mes parents ont seulement dit oui quand je suis passé au collège !

-La chance, dit Tobio, même s’il ne savait franchement pas ce qu’il ferait si lui aussi avait un écran en face de son lit -à part regarder des matchs sur la chaîne sportive.

Ça faisait tout de même plaisir de voir ses deux coéquipiers aussi enjoués, et il devait régulièrement se rappeler qu’eux avaient douze ou treize ans pour de vrai ; encore débordants de naïveté et de bonne volonté. _Si seulement ça pouvait ne jamais changer_ , songea-t-il tandis que Kindaichi lui mettait une manette dans la main.

-Kageyama, tu sais jouer ?

-Non.

-On va commencer avec un facile, alors, dit Kunimi avec un petit sourire en fouillant parmi les jeux. Celui-là.

C’était un jeu de combat tout ce qu’il y avait de plus banal, mais assez simple à maîtriser et assez entraînant pour qu’ils puissent s’amuser. Ils alternèrent les tours –Kageyama contre Kindaichi, puis contre Kunimi, puis les deux derniers l’un contre l’autre, changeant régulièrement de personnages et s’essayant à diverses tactiques, pris dans une rivalité amicale des plus passionnantes.

-Tu m’énerves ! s’écria Kindaichi en appuyant sur les boutons comme un forcené. Cette attaque me dégoûte ! Elle est trop forte !

-C’est peut-être ta défense qui est trop faible, glissa Kunimi avec un sourire de coin, visiblement très satisfait.

Kageyama ne relança pas, concentré sur l’écran, laissant un bout de langue dépasser au coin de ses lèvres et ses doigts bouger sur la manette pour achever Kindaichi.

-Mais noooon, geignit Yuutarou une fois que son personnage fut mort pour de bon. Pourquoi t’es si fort, Kageyama ?

-C’est le talent, répliqua Tobio en se permettant un demi-sourire.

-Pas pour longtemps, le relança Kunimi avec un regard de défi, s’emparant de la manette de Kindaichi. Je vais te détrôner, tu vas voir.

Tandis qu’ils repartaient dans un nouveau combat, Tobio ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser au double-sens de ses paroles. La référence au roi… et la réponse si joueuse à une marque d’arrogance taquine. Si seulement cela ne pouvait rester que des mots dans cette chambre, et non pas devenir un cauchemar de collégien… L’occasion de leur parler était idéale, mais il ne savait pas trop comment amorcer, et il fut trop distrait pour résister à Kunimi.

-Ah ! s’exclama celui-ci en gagnant, pour une fois témoignant un peu d’emportement. Je te l’avais dit.

-Nouveau vainqueur : Kunimi ! s’écria Kindaichi en feignant de lui lever la main comme après un match de boxe.

Tobio se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le lit, toujours déchiré entre l’idée de tout leur avouer et la volonté de profiter de ce bon moment ; mais avant qu’il ait pu entamer quelque chose, la mère de Kindaichi les appelait pour manger.

Ils décidèrent de changer le jeu en revenant dans la chambre, et essayèrent plusieurs de ceux que Kunimi proposait –un jeu de course d’abord, puis un de logique, et de nouveau du combat avant de revenir à la course. L’ambiance s’était considérablement détendue, et Kageyama aurait voulu ne jamais partir –Kindaichi avait allumé des petites lampes plutôt que la lumière principale, créant une atmosphère de soirée ; Tobio était allongé à plat ventre sur le lit pour regarder l’écran, Kunimi assis à côté de lui en tailleur, Kindaichi devant eux, sur la moquette et adossé au lit, tous les trois tournés vers la télé. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien tout en jouant, échangeant régulièrement de petits commentaires amusés et compétitifs sur le jeu, puis amorçant tout à coup le sujet du volley, des cours, de la cantine –et Tobio se décida finalement :

-Je peux vous poser une question bizarre ?

-Vas-y, répondit Kindaichi, étouffant des jurons en voyant que son kart venait de plonger dans le vide.

-Elle est forcément bizarre, si c’est toi qui la pose, ajouta un Kunimi très détendu.

Kageyama feignit un sourire, puis retrouva son sérieux et hésita quelques secondes sur la manière de formuler avant d’oser :

-Si… Si jamais je devenais quelqu’un d’horrible tout à coup, vous feriez quoi ?

Il reçut un coup d’œil curieux de la part de Kindaichi, qui se détourna un instant de trop de la course et tomba de nouveau du circuit.

-Bah…, commença-t-il d’un air de réflexion, je pense qu’on te dirait que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Pourquoi, tu comptes devenir quel genre d’horrible exactement ? interrogea Kunimi, imperturbable, filant vers la victoire.

Il posa la manette sur la couverture une fois la ligne d’arrivée franchie et se tourna vers Tobio d’un air vaguement curieux.

-Imaginez que soudain, je devienne un gars super arrogant, développa Tobio, sentant l’angoisse l’étreindre en même temps que les souvenirs. Que… Que tout ce que je fasse, c’est vous crier dessus au volley si jamais vous faites des erreurs, au point qu’on arrête d’être amis et que ce serait mieux si je quittais l’équipe.

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? demanda Yuutarou d’un air sincèrement surpris. Ça ne te ressemble pas du tout !

-Imaginez, insista Kageyama. Si jamais je devenais ce genre de personne trop exigeante, que j’oubliais que vous êtes mes amis, vous feriez quoi ?

Kunimi le regarda droit dans les yeux, les siens d’un sérieux désarmant, et Tobio eut un instant l’impression qu’il ouvrait son âme en deux :

-Tu crois vraiment qu’on te laisserait devenir comme ça, Kageyama ? demanda-t-il.

-Et si vous n’y pouvez rien, murmura Tobio, cachant de son mieux combien il était bouleversé. Si c’est ce que je dois être ?

-T’as raison, elle est super bizarre, ta question, déclara Yuutarou qui venait juste de finir sa course. Kunimi dit vrai, si jamais tu commençais à devenir ce que tu décris, on t’en empêcherait. On est amis, non ?

_Oui, mais ici et maintenant seulement._

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? interrogea Kunimi.

-Je ne sais pas, on ne sait jamais, s’empressa de se justifier Kageyama. J’ai vu un film comme ça –euh, je ne sais plus trop le nom, mais il m’a perturbé.

-Ça se voit, sourit Kindaichi avec malice. T’inquiète. Et vous, vous feriez quoi si d’un coup, j’avais de super pouvoirs !?

Ils poursuivirent les théories, et finalement, Kageyama put souffler : ça s’était mieux passé que prévu. Il n’était pas totalement rassuré, mais indéniablement plus serein qu’en entrant. L’image du roi solitaire s’éloignait peu à peu, et il put profiter pleinement de la fin de sa soirée. _On est amis, non ?_

Ce fut sa mère qui vint le rechercher, vers vingt-deux heures, et il répondit honnêtement en disant qu’il s’était bien amusé. Cela l’étonnait un peu, au fond : il avait en général du mal à passer un bon moment dès qu’il était avec d’autres personnes, et il avait craint que son côté trop compétitif ne lui porte préjudice, aussi, dans une soirée jeux vidéos. Mais non, tout s’était passé à merveille. Il était même presque sûr que s’il se mettait à faire sa moue habituelle, ses muscles lui feraient mal depuis le temps qu’il n’avait pas eu à y recourir.

Même s’il était soulagé des réponses de Kindaichi et Kunimi, il lui restait une autre discussion à avoir, et celle-ci risquait d’être un peu plus ardue. Il devait parler à Oikawa ; après tout, lui aussi était une part déterminante de son futur… et c’était le premier avec qui il avait voulu être quelqu’un de différent, quitte à cacher son potentiel, à accepter de se rater tous les jours, à faire semblant de découvrir le volley.

Oui, plus que ses coéquipiers, c’était Oikawa qui lui importait. Parce qu’il avait des sentiments pour lui ? Tobio ne pouvait pas nier, et cela rendait son aîné d’autant plus difficile à approcher. Toute la journée du mercredi, il guetta une ouverture pour l’aborder, mais n’en trouva pas : Iwaizumi était toujours avec lui, et le champion aussi resta ce soir-là lors de l’entraînement bonus. Et impossible de parler à cœur ouvert avec le capitaine autrement que seul à seul.

Le stress commençait à monter tandis qu’il se rendait à Kitagawa Daiichi le lendemain -jeudi. Lors de l’entraînement du matin, pris d’une résolution soudaine pour préparer ce qui suivrait, il s’autorisa à en montrer un peu plus que d’habitude et augmenta sensiblement le taux de précision dans ses passes, juste pour tester les réactions d’Oikawa. C’était encore bien loin de ce qu’il faisait au lycée, mais ça lui permettrait au moins de prendre la température :

-Eh bien, Tobio-chan ! s’écria son aîné au bout d’un moment à le regarder faire de jolies passes. C’est mon entraînement qui porte ses fruits, à ce que je vois ! La révélation t’es tombée dessus ?

-Oui, c’est ça, mentit Kageyama.

Il aurait aimé en dire plus, mais ils étaient au milieu du terrain, entouré par tous les autres joueurs qui attendaient leurs passes.

-Essaie de garder ces gestes-là, lui conseilla Oikawa lorsqu’ils changèrent d’exercice. Même si aujourd’hui est un bon jour, essaie de te rappeler comment tu fais, comment tu sens la balle, pour le remettre en pratique plus tard.

Il n’avait pas l’air agressif ni inquiet ; peut-être un chouïa étonné ? Mais il semblait s’attribuer tout le mérite de cette progression inattendue, et s’il restait dans cet esprit-là, Tobio n’avait rien à craindre. Comme ils devaient aller en cours après l’entraînement, il manqua de nouveau l’occasion de parler à Oikawa, mais se promit de ne pas rater sa chance à celui du soir.

La journée fut incroyablement longue, tout impatient qu’il était d’avoir cette discussion ; le midi fut une pause bienvenue, et Kindaichi et Kunimi passèrent l’essentiel du repas à se remémorer les bons moments de la veille et à planifier la sortie suivante, citant tous les nouveaux jeux qu’ils voulaient essayer. Kageyama s’y joignit de bon cœur, essayant de forcer le destin tant qu’il le pouvait encore.

Il conserva à peu près le même niveau de jeu pour la soirée, et vit avec soulagement l’équipe se disperser une fois les joueurs libres de partir. Oikawa resta, comme prévu, amenant un panier pour répéter son service ; quelques autres traînèrent encore une petite demi-heure pour faire du zèle. Kindaichi en faisait partie, et Tobio et lui s’entraînèrent à faire des courtes, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que Yuutarou dise qu’il devait rentrer.

C’était le moment ; Oikawa et lui étaient seuls dans le gymnase. Tobio prit son courage à deux mains pour s’approcher de son aîné, l’observant d’un air inquiet comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’Oikawa le repousse brutalement. _Mais non. Pas celui-ci._

-T’es encore là, Tobio-chan ? lui lança son aîné en le remarquant. Il commence à se faire tard.

-Tu veux que je m’en aille ?

Kageyama se reprocha de sonner si faible, mais cela fit naître un sourire sur le visage d’Oikawa.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là. Tu veux qu’on s’entraîne un peu au service ?

Tobio resta confus, un peu dépassé d’entendre Oikawa dire qu’il était heureux de sa présence et surtout, lui proposer d’apprendre son geste. Il fut presque tenté d’accepter, mais se reprit juste à temps :

-En fait, je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

-C’est encore à propos des extra-terrestres ? demanda Oikawa, ses yeux soudain étincelants.

-Ah… euh, non. Pas cette fois.

Il refoula un petit sourire, et une part de son anxiété sembla disparaître. Kageyama se força à affronter les yeux d’Oikawa pour se lancer :

-Comment tu réagirais, si tu devais faire face à un génie du volley ?

-Un génie ? répéta Oikawa. Ça dépend ce que tu entends par là. Tu veux dire quelqu’un qui réussit tout à la perfection du premier coup ?

-Ouais, à peu près.

Ce n’était pas ce que Tobio était, loin de là –toutes ses techniques, il les maîtrisait parce qu’il s’y était entraîné chaque jour. La balle qui retombe pour Hinata était sa dernière innovation, et il avait passé des heures et des jours, sinon des semaines, à essayer de contrôler ce mouvement –bien loin de réussir du premier coup. Mais ce qui comptait était le point de vue d’Oikawa, pas la stricte vérité ; et celui-ci prit un instant pour réfléchir avant de répondre :

-Ce serait vraiment super énervant. On ne peut rien faire, contre les génies. Ils ont des failles, bien sûr, et ce serait excitant de les trouver, mais savoir qu’ils seront toujours devant moi… je n’aime pas trop l’idée.

-Ça reste des humains, murmura Kageyama un peu malgré lui.

-Oui, bien sûr. T’as raison, Tobio-chan, il ne faut pas oublier ça. Et puis, dans le volley-ball, ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Ce n’est pas parce qu’une équipe a un génie qu’elle est assurée de gagner, tu sais ? Il y a six personnes sur le terrain. Même si ça les aiderait beaucoup, ça ne signifie pas qu’elle est imbattable. Du coup, à moins d’affronter une équipe uniquement composée de génies, je ne m’en fais pas trop.

-Et… Et si moi, je devenais génial du jour au lendemain ?

Oikawa posa sur lui un drôle de regard, et Tobio craignit d’avoir réveillé quelque chose d’indésirable.

-Ce ne serait pas pareil. Si tu devenais tout à coup prodigieux… Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je serais sûrement un peu pris au dépourvu, j’aurais un peu peur que tu me remplaces. Mais... je suis ton aîné, alors je ne pourrais pas m’empêcher d’être quand même un peu fier de toi.

-Tu serais fier de moi ?

Kageyama avait l’impression d’être au bord des larmes, et Oikawa dut sentir qu’il était chamboulé, car il sourit de nouveau, presque avec tendresse :

-Eh, Tobio-chan. Tu es doué, tu es volontaire, tu aimes le volley… Tu peux faire juste comme moi et créer ton propre génie à partir de tes qualités. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de te voir devenir fort, autant ou même plus que moi. J’ai envie qu’on batte Ushijima tous les deux. Et quand je serai au lycée, je compte sur toi pour qualifier notre équipe pour les Nationales.

-Mais si un jour je finis par te battre ?

-Tobio…

Oikawa posa ses mains sur ses joues, ses doigts encore chauds d’avoir joué, et Kageyama se figea. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort tandis que son aîné relevait légèrement son visage pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

-Tu es mon cadet. Toi plus que tout autre. Un jour, tu me surpasseras, je le sais déjà, parce que c’est ton rôle de le faire. Tout élève doit un jour dépasser son maître, non ? Ça ne changera rien. Que tu sois dans mon lycée ou sur un terrain adverse, tu resteras toujours adorable petit cadet, et je ne pourrai pas faire autrement que d’être fier de ce que tu deviens.

Kageyama se mordit les lèvres, priant pour ne pas que son émotion soit trop visible. Les doigts d’Oikawa étaient brûlants contre ses joues, fins et fermes contre la peau tendre. Lui était perdu dans ses yeux, cherchant à y lire quelque chose, trop confus pour réussir, ne parvenant vaguement qu’à admirer la couleur profonde de ses yeux et les reflets de ses iris… Il avait vu ce regard bien des fois, en avait conçu de la peur, de la colère, de la confusion, mais aujourd’hui, ici, maintenant…

 _De l’amour._ Ce n’était pas juste un crush de collège, pas juste un vague désir de lui, pas simplement quelques scénarios à peine ébauchés et l’envie qu’ils soient seuls ensemble. C’était au-delà de toutes ces phases, et c’était le seul mot qui lui venait à l’esprit pour caractériser ce qu’il ressentait, à quelques centimètres d’Oikawa, à sentir le contact de ses mains sur son visage.

Il eut un instant l’idée folle de l’embrasser, se retint, se souvint que c’était sa seule chance tant qu’il était dans ce passé où Oikawa l’appréciait, se retint de nouveau ; et Oikawa était juste là, près, tellement près, il n’avait qu’à avancer un peu le visage pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes –mais il avait douze ans, croyait son aîné, c’était jeune, trop jeune, comment pouvait-il savoir…

Oikawa le lâcha finalement, et Tobio ressentit la déception le submerger, à peine adoucie par la main affectueuse que le capitaine passa à travers ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

-N’oublie pas ça, Tobio-chan, d’accord ? sourit gentiment Oikawa. Allez, je vais fermer le gymnase, on ferait mieux de rentrer.

Kageyama obtempéra, ne sachant pas s’il devait se sentir honteux d’avoir eu de telles pensées, ou s’en vouloir de ne pas avoir eu le courage de les réaliser. C’était probablement sa meilleure occasion de voler un baiser à Oikawa, et il était passé à côté… mais dans un sens, il valait mieux rester dans l’incertitude que de quitter ce passé en s’étant fait repousser par son aîné. Tout gâcher l’avant-dernier jour aurait vraiment été le pire, et finalement, il valait mieux rester sur cette relation entre cadet et aîné, clairement plus prometteuse… Même s’il se repassa en boucle le moment sur le chemin du retour, toute la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit, imaginant dans ses moments de somnolence comment les choses auraient pu tourner, s’il avait osé.

Il avait l’impression que le destin lui-même pesait sur lui lorsqu’il se leva le lendemain. C’était le dernier jour dans son passé. Il avait le sentiment que tout était réglé, et pourtant, l’idée de partir ne le rassurait pas du tout. Il mangea lentement son petit-déjeuner, puis se rendit au collège ; le trajet en bus passa en un clin d’œil. Il s’entraîna rigoureusement, par paire avec Oikawa, comme d’habitude, un peu ému chaque fois qu’il se souvenait des mots de la veille, désireux de bien faire avec une volonté renouvelée. Les courtes avec Kindaichi étaient au beau fixe, et même Kunimi semblait s’investir dans cet entraînement.

Ils se séparèrent pour aller en cours –Tobio reçut d’excellentes notes ce matin-là, suscitant l’admiration de sa voisine de classe- et se retrouvèrent comme d’habitude à la cafétéria. Kageyama sentit son cœur se serrer un peu en se disant que c’était la dernière fois qu’ils mangeaient ensemble ; il essaya d’en profiter un maximum, prenant part à toutes les conversations, étoffant tous les projets de sorties, de soirées et de jeux vidéos. Il se rendait compte combien ce sentiment de faire partie d’un groupe, d’une amitié, était précieux. Et il ne voulait plus partir.

Il retourna en classe abattu, mais là encore, le temps filait à toute allure. Il se retrouva rapidement au gymnase, en train de s’entraîner avec les autres ; les coachs leur firent faire beaucoup de jeu, de petits matchs pour les forcer à bouger vite et à rester attentifs, et l’action lui fit perdre la notion du temps. Quand l’entraîneur siffla pour faire le débrief et leur souhaiter bonne soirée, il aurait voulu ne jamais sortir du gymnase.

-Kindaichi, Kunimi ! les appela-t-il avec une pointe de panique en les voyant se diriger vers la porte. Vous rentrez déjà ?

-Ouais, c’est le week-end, fit remarquer Kunimi.

-Je vais avancer un peu mes devoirs pour être tranquille demain !

-Ah… D’accord, fut tout ce que Tobio trouva à répondre.

C’était la dernière fois qu’il les voyait à cet âge et dans ces termes. Qui savait dans quelles circonstances ils se retrouveraient des années plus tard ? Il aurait voulu un peu plus de temps avec eux…

-Vous savez, déclara Kageyama sans trop savoir ce qu’il disait, dépassé par l’urgence de dire quelque chose pour les retenir encore quelques secondes. Vous… vous êtes les meilleurs amis que j’ai jamais eus.

Les deux écarquillèrent les yeux devant la confession soudaine et échangèrent un petit regard, comme pour être sûrs de ce qu’ils avaient entendu ; puis, reportant leurs yeux sur le visage angoissé de Kageyama, ils semblèrent s’adoucir :

-C’est réciproque, tu sais, dit Kindaichi avec les joues un peu roses. Tu es mon meilleur ami, avec Kunimi.

Akira se contenta de hocher la tête, mais quelque chose brillait dans ses yeux et donnait à Tobio la certitude qu’il le pensait aussi. Ils finirent par se séparer, un peu maladroitement, et Kindaichi lui cria de loin :

-Bon week-end, Kageyama ! A lundi !

Tobio agita la main vers eux sans conviction, ne sachant pas –et ne pouvant pas savoir- de quoi lundi serait fait. C’était de premiers adieux… Et il lui en restait encore à faire. Il n’osa pas rentrer tout de suite, préférant profiter des dernières minutes à s’entraîner avec Oikawa ; son aîné lui apprenait son service, pour de vrai, sans rechigner. Un moment, il attrapa son poignet pour bien montrer comment il devait orienter sa main, et Kageyama eut l’impression de sentir encore ses doigts sur sa peau bien après qu’il l’ait lâché.

-Allez ! Il est l’heure ! lança finalement Oikawa en faisant jouer le trousseau de clefs sur son doigt.

Ils passèrent brièvement par la salle de club pour récupérer leurs affaires, puis descendirent et firent tous les deux la route jusqu’aux grilles de Kitaichi. Une fois qu’ils y seraient, Tobio le savait, ils se sépareraient, chacun prendrait sa route pour rentrer chez lui, et ils ne se reverraient plus.

-Oikawa-san, dit-il tandis qu’ils marchaient, n’osant pas rencontrer son regard.

Il n’avait encore aucune idée de ce qu’il allait dire, mais il sentait qu’il devait parler. Etait-ce ce qu’Oikawa avait ressenti aussi avant de se rétracter, la dernière fois qu’il l’avait interpellé ? Mais Tobio irait jusqu’au bout.

-Tu sais, murmura-t-il, sa voix à peine perceptible, je t’admire vraiment énormément.

-Oh, Tobio-chan, s’attendrit Oikawa .

-Vraiment, insista Kageyama. A mes yeux, tu seras toujours le meilleur passeur qui soit. Même si un jour je finis par être un prodige, même si je te bats lors d’un match, même si tu arrêtes de jouer –pour moi, ce sera toujours toi.

-Ça me touche, répondit son aîné. Merci, Tobio.

-Je n’ai pas terminé, l’interrompit quasiment Kageyama en inspirant brutalement.

Ils venaient de sortir du collège, désormais, et se tenaient debout l’un face à l’autre en dehors des grilles. Tobio se campa sur ses pieds pour faire face à Oikawa, relevant légèrement la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ses mains, dans ses poches, se serrèrent en poings pour se donner du courage.

-Oikawa-san, je veux que tu comprennes bien ce que je suis en train de dire. Tu es mon aîné, ma motivation, mon modèle, celui qui m’inspire plus que tout autre, celui qui m’a fait aimer le poste de passeur, celui qui restera toujours ma référence. Peu importe ce qui se passera après, qu’on ait le même niveau ou non, qu’on soit dans la même équipe ou non, que tu m’apprécies ou non. Je ne peux pas faire autrement que de t’admirer et…

Il reprit son souffle, incertain quant à la suite. Oikawa le fixait, les lèves entrouvertes, et il semblait à Tobio que ses yeux étaient humides ; mais il ne le laissa pas reprendre la parole et termina, précipitamment :

-Et je crois que je suis un peu amoureux de toi.

Il n’attendit pas de voir l’expression choquée d’Oikawa, préférant immédiatement tourner les talons et courir dans la direction opposée. Ça avait peut-être été la seule occasion de lui avouer, et il l’avait saisie. Le tout serait de ne pas avoir de regrets… Il n’entendait plus que les sons de ses pas, son souffle haletant et les battements de son cœur en dévalant la rue, et ne se calma que lorsqu’il referma derrière lui la porte de sa chambre, s’adossant au panneau comme s’il était poursuivi.

C’était terminé. Ce soir, il quitterait pour toujours ce passé. Il ne savait pas s’il devait en être attristé ou satisfait, mais il devait repartir d’où il venait –du présent. Songeant de nouveau aux univers parallèles, il décida de laisser une marque pour savoir à peu près où il arriverait, décalant un peu son lit pour graver une petite croix au compas dans le mur, à l’abri des regards. Si elle y était encore le lendemain, cela signifierait que tout ce qu’il avait fait ces deux derniers mois était toujours effectif.

Il faisait tout juste noir lorsque Tobio se glissa dehors. Dans quelques minutes à peine, les étoiles filantes seraient visibles… Il s’allongea dans l’herbe, laissant son regard se perdre dans le ciel nocturne. Pourquoi avait-il été ramené ici, si c’était pour tout perdre ensuite ? Et quelle était la prochaine étape ?

Une étoile tomba, laissant dans son sillage un trait de lumière. _Fais un vœu_ , sembla murmurer la même voix que ce jour-là. Et tandis que d’autres astres s’y joignaient, filant à toute allure en traînées argentées, il ferma les yeux.

_Ramenez-moi dans le présent, ramenez-moi en seconde, à mes seize ans. S’il vous plaît. Je n’appartiens pas à cette époque._

Il attendit, répétant les mots encore et encore, essayant de communier avec quelque chose de supérieur. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la pluie était terminée. L’obscurité l’accueillit comme ce soir-là, brutale et oppressante, et il se hâta de rentrer et de se mettre au lit. Pendant un moment, il combattit le sommeil, se disant que peut-être, s’il restait éveillé jusqu’à l’aube, le vœu serait annulé… Mais la fatigue de la journée pesait sur lui, il succomba finalement –et il songeait encore à Oikawa en s’endormant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais où arrivera-t-il ?


	10. Aoba I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà pour la deuxième ère ! Elle sera sûrement plus courte que celle de Kitaichi, mais j'ai quelques idées à développer uhuh~  
> Comme beaucoup l'avaient deviné et comme le titre le trahit, voici un Seijoh!Kageyama des plus... satisfaisant n'est pas exactement le terme, et je vous laisse comprendre pourquoi ;)  
> Bonne lecture !

La sonnerie du réveil commençait lentement pour s’intensifier progressivement, et Tobio se réveilla en douceur, l’éteignant d’une main absente. Il avait l’impression d’avoir dormi des jours… Il émergeait doucement, essayant de se souvenir du rêve étrange qu’il avait fait, quand il se rendit compte qu’aujourd’hui était un jour crucial.

Il se releva en position assise si vite qu’il vit des étoiles et jeta un coup d’œil circulaire à la pièce. Il n’y voyait rien –ce n’était pas la même période de l’année… En juin, quand il était parti, le jour filtrait autour de son rideau, laissant deviner les meubles. Il tâtonna d’un air de panique, cherchant son téléphone ou une lampe, quelque chose pour enfin mettre de la lumière sur ce qui l’entourait. Ses doigts rencontrèrent finalement un bouton qu’il pressa, et sa lampe de chevet s’illumina.

Le soulagement le parcourut en reconnaissant sa chambre. Il était dans son lit, son propre lit –pas dans un dortoir de Shiratorizawa, c’était déjà ça. Il reconnaissait les formes de son bureau, de son armoire, tout lui était familier et il se sentit d’un coup plus rassuré. Etait-il revenu à l’époque de Karasuno ? Pas de cintre accroché en évidence, en tout cas… Pris d’une illumination, il se pencha pour regarder si la croix qu’il avait faite dans le passé était toujours là : et il l’aperçut, toujours gravée dans le mur. Un frisson courut sur sa peau en songeant à ce que cela impliquait…

Mais il y avait plus pressant –il devait être fixé sur son âge. Il se débarrassa de ses couvertures et se précipita dans la salle de bains pour se regarder : les proportions lui avaient donné un indice, mais oui, enfin, il était revenu dans son corps ! La bonne taille, la bonne carrure, finies les bonnes joues enfantines et la voix de pré-pubère ! Il se déshabilla, tâchant de trouver sur son corps des différences avec celui qu’il connaissait. Trois ou quatre ans devaient être passés… Et qui sait ce qui avait pu arriver entretemps ?

Il s’inspecta en détail, et finit par remarquer quelques divergences avec son corps original. Celui-ci lui paraissait globalement un peu moins… musclé. Il avait eu la volonté d’être moins prodigieux en volley ; en était-ce une simple conséquence ? S’il avait moins travaillé, s’il s’était entraîné moins rigoureusement, c’était évident qu’il n’aurait pas une silhouette aussi athlétique qu’à Karasuno dans son premier passé. Il se pesa, par curiosité, et se trouva sans surprise délesté de quelques kilos de muscles. Du moins était-il toujours mince et élancé, et une fois habillé, la différence avec son premier lui était minime.

Ses cheveux semblaient légèrement différents, aussi ; lui qui avait l’habitude de les laisser pousser sans trop se poser de question, considérant qu’ils étaient bien tant qu’ils ne lui tombaient pas dans les yeux, les trouvait coupés un peu plus… proprement qu’à l’usuel. Il passa ses doigts dedans, les trouva aussi soyeux, fins et d’un noir d’encre.

Il s’appuya des deux mains sur le lavabo pour se pencher en avant et se détailler dans la glace, mais ôta aussitôt sa main gauche lorsqu’une douleur fulgurante remonta dans son poignet. _Des courbatures ?_ suspecta-t-il en ne voyant pas de traces particulières, ni cicatrices ni rougeurs. Il le fit machinalement pivoter pour tester, et fronça les sourcils. Si c’était passager, pas de raison que ça le handicape pour jouer, et d’ailleurs…

Il ne voyait toujours son uniforme scolaire nulle part. Songeant un instant qu’il était peut-être déscolarisé pour une raison quelconque avant de sourire au ridicule de cette idée, il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Son père était en train de lire le journal, et Tobio repéra la date –presque la même que le jour de son départ, l’année était la bonne, mais ils étaient fin janvier au lieu de mi-février. Deux ou trois semaines avant de rattraper le moment où les étoiles l’avaient emmené…

-Ah ! Je sais ce que tu vas me dire –c’est bon, il est repassé.

Elle fila dans le salon et reparut sans laisser à Tobio le temps de dire quelque chose, brandissant un cintre avec son uniforme accroché dessus… et ce n’était pas celui de Karasuno. Ses yeux s’agrandirent en détaillant la chemise bleu lavande, le chandail crème, la veste blanche et le pantalon à carreaux.

-Et la cravate, ajouta sa mère en lui fourrant le tout dans les mains. Va te laver avant que je prenne la salle de bains.

Aoba Johsai, fut tout ce que put penser Tobio avant de se retourner et lentement remonter prendre sa douche. C’était prévisible. C’était juste la suite logique ce qu’il avait pu instaurer au collège… et malgré toute l’appréhension qu’il ressentait à l’idée de devoir faire se fondre dans ce lui-du-présent-alternatif qu’il ne connaissait pas et de rattraper quatre ans sans rien laisser paraître, il se sentait étrangement satisfait –cela signifiait qu’il n’y avait pas eu d’histoire de roi du terrain, que tout était au beau fixe, normalement…

Il lui fallut un tutoriel pour nouer sa cravate, mais il parvint finalement à s’habiller et se regarda un long moment, songeur. Même pour sa première vie, ça aurait été sa place attendue –il se souvenait de la recommandation qu’il avait reçue pour Aoba Johsai, le petit papier resté si longtemps sur son bureau, qu’il avait déchiré après son dernier match de collège. Sans ça, sans le roi, la passe non frappée et le banc, c’était là qu’il aurait dû être. Là où tout le monde l’attendait.

L’uniforme lui seyait, en tout cas, et il ajusta rêveusement ses manches, quitte à reconnaître que le blazer noir de Karasuno était quand même plus confortable. Il retourna dans sa chambre pour faire un sac de sport, un peu étonné de s’être levé si tard –mais ce n’était pas Karasuno, les entraînements devaient avoir lieu le soir. Sa garde-robe était en tout cas bien plus étoffée que dans sa précédente existence, et il fouilla un moment entre les vêtements, reconnaissant certains –mais la majorité lui était inconnue, avec une forte prédominance de tons bleu sombre.

Il finit par trouver un short et un T-shirt, non sans s’arrêter longuement sur l’ensemble de l’équipe de volley d’Aoba –T-shirt turquoise avec le nom de l’école inscrit sur un coin, veste blanche à lignes bleues typique, jogging blanc, il le connaissait parfaitement sans jamais l’avoir porté. Il le garda pour un autre jour, le lendemain peut-être, et dénicha une paire de baskets. Ce ne fut qu’après s’être occupé de ses affaires de sport qu’il songea qu’il y avait aussi toute la partie école –et après quelques minutes de fouille intensive, il trouva son carnet scolaire et toutes les informations dont il avait besoin.

Il était en classe 5, s’efforça-t-il de retenir, et il mémorisa de son mieux les horaires et les cours de la journée. Le créneau d’entraînement prenait place après les cours, et il se sentit apaisé à l’idée de ne rien avoir manqué ce matin –enfin, pas encore, mais il n’avait plus beaucoup de temps avant de filer, surtout sans savoir à quelle heure passait le bus. Il était heureusement familier avec les moyens d’aller à Seijoh, s’y étant rendu à plusieurs reprises lorsqu’il était à Karasuno.

Il attrapa une briquette de lait dans le frigo, réconforté de retrouver ce rituel-là, enroula une écharpe autour de son cou et jeta son sac sur son dos avant de sortir. Il piqua un sprint pour avoir son bus, mais enfin il y était, il était à l’heure, tout allait bien –et son cœur lui semblait battre de plus en plus fort tandis qu’il approchait du lycée, sans aucune assurance de ce qu’il y trouverait.

Comment étaient ses relations avec Kindaichi et Kunimi, désormais ? Iwaizumi ? et surtout, Oikawa ? Il lui faudrait se dépêcher de retenir tous les noms qu’il pourrait entendre, sans quoi il se ferait rapidement démasquer et on le prendrait pour un fou. Comment s’appelaient les autres terminales, déjà ? Il voyait leurs visages, mais seuls des surnoms apparurent dans son esprit. Et les gens de sa classe, d’ailleurs, avait-il des amis ? Le tout serait d’improviser et de s’adapter, en espérant ne pas commettre de gaffe majeure…

Il s’orienta comme il put, suivant surtout des élèves qui lui paraissaient de son âge, et parvint enfin dans le long couloir des classes de première année. Kindaichi était là, clairement reconnaissable à ses cheveux et sa taille –non plus le petit Kindaichi qu’il avait vu la veille encore, mais un grand jeune homme de seize ans, désormais, un bon mètre quatre-vingt dix et les épaules bien larges. Il croisa le regard de Kageyama, qui se figea, soudain perturbé de le voir ainsi –c’était l’apparence de son rival, de son ancien champion qui lui avait tourné le dos, qui avait refusé ses excuses…

-Kageyama ! s’écria Yuutarou en agitant la main vers lui. Je suis là !

Un demi-sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Tobio, et il s’avança pour le rejoindre. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, ils étaient toujours amis ! Il ravala son excitation pour paraître normal et ils commencèrent à parler –heureusement, Kindaichi monopolisa la parole pour raconter son week-end et Kageyama n’eut pas à trop raconter le sien, dont il n’avait aucune idée. La cloche sonna peu de temps après, cependant, et Kindaichi s’engouffra avec lui dans la classe 5 –une agréable surprise.

-Je n’ai pas vu Kunimi, dans le couloir, dit songeusement le central. Je parie qu’il s’est encore réveillé en retard.

-Ça ne m’étonnerait pas, suivit Tobio.

Ce qui signifiait que Kunimi n’était pas dans leur classe –sûrement dans une meilleure que la leur, la 6 ou la 7, s’ils en avaient autant. Il prit le pari de s’asseoir à côté de Kindaichi, qui lui semblait savoir où il allait, et soupira de soulagement en voyant que personne ne le dévisageait bizarrement. C’était donc sa place, au moins ça de certain.

-T’as fait les devoirs ? s’enquit Kindaichi. Je crois que j’ai oublié de faire la dernière question. Je peux recopier sur toi ?

Kageyama, confus, n’avait pas non plus idée de ce qu’étaient les devoirs dont il parlait, et il sortit un porte-documents de son casier en se décidant à fouiller un peu. Heureusement, Kindaichi semblait habitué à manipuler ses affaires et se permit de lui prendre des mains pour trouver ce qu’il cherchait lui-même, le tout en lui décochant un regard amusé :

-Bah alors, toi non plus t’es pas réveillé ? Ah, tu l’as fait, super !

Il se pencha sur son cahier pour recopier, et Kageyama se demanda un instant si ses notes ici étaient meilleures qu’à Karasuno. C’était à peu près une évidence –dans son ancien lycée, il ne prenait pas vraiment la peine de faire ses devoirs. Le côté studieux qu’il s’était imposé au collège avait donc perduré… et voilà qu’il devrait faire ses preuves au lycée, à présent. A Aoba Johsai. Ce qui s’annonçait plus ardu que simplement se souvenir de cours niveau début collège.

Les cours s’enchaînèrent, et il suivit du mieux qu’il put –heureusement, les programmes semblaient concorder à peu près, et il avait le vague souvenir d’avoir aussi vu ça à Karasuno peu avant la nuit des étoiles. Kindaichi profitait de chaque intercours pour raconter quelque chose –son repas de famille, le ragot sur le gars du premier rang, les histoires du club de piano, et Kageyama n’avait pas souvenir qu’il était aussi bavard. C’était une preuve qu’il était à l’aise… Et comment ne pas l’être, après quatre ans d’une amitié apparemment solide et durable ? Le même devait valoir pour Kunimi.

Il s’en rendit compte lui-même ; Akira les attendait au sortir de leur dernière classe de la matinée, sac sur l’épaule et l’air toujours aussi endormi. Kindaichi commença aussitôt à le railler pour son retard, sans aucune méchanceté, et Tobio trouva l’occasion de s’y joindre un peu –si c’était arrivé à Hinata, c’est sans nul doute que ce qu’il aurait fait. Ils descendirent une volée d’escalier, puis Kageyama les suivit jusqu’à la cafétéria, où ils se mirent dans la queue pour avoir un plateau.

-Et toi, ça va mieux, Kageyama ? demanda nonchalamment Kunimi en levant à peine les yeux de son portable.

Tobio n’avait aucune idée de ce qui n’allait pas, alors il se contenta de dire que tout allait bien –après tout, il n’avait noté aucun problème majeur, sa famille, ses amis, ses cours, tout semblait bien se porter. Kindaichi lui adressa un grand sourire, plus intime qu’à l’époque de Kitaichi, plus attentionné, et Kageyama ne put s’empêcher de le lui rendre.

-Tant mieux, alors, souffla doucement Kunimi.

Tobio s’apprêtait à demander de manière plus ou moins subtile quel avait été le problème, quand deux bras se glissèrent contre ses flancs pour l’enlacer par derrière, et il sentit tout à coup un poids sur son épaule.

-Bonjour, mon cœur, susurra une voix qu’il connaissait bien.

Il resta complètement immobile, sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés, et ça ne s’arrangea pas quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud toucher son lobe d’oreille –comprenant dans un tressaillement que c’était une langue. Kindaichi avait les joues bien rouges, mais Kunimi se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, habitué :

-Oikawa-san, on t’a demandé de ne pas faire ça en public.

Oikawa se glissa à coté de Kageyama, laissant négligemment un bras autour de sa taille. Tobio était toujours strictement pétrifié, certain de brûler de l’intérieur. Oikawa l’avait touché –étreint, _léché_ !? Il l’avait appelé _mon cœur_!? Songeant seulement maintenant à refermer la bouche, il tourna légèrement la tête pour le regarder.

Il était tel que Tobio en conservait le souvenir du lycée –un peu plus grand que lui, même si l’écart s’était réduit depuis le collège, ses cheveux soigneusement agencés, beau comme un dieu. Kageyama le voyait parler, bouger les lèvres, mais n’entendait qu’à peine ce qu’il disait par-dessus les battements de son cœur. Oikawa était son petit-ami. Son copain. A lui.

-Je crois que tu l’as cassé, déclara la voix d’Iwaizumi en surgissant de l’autre côté de Tobio. Qu’est-ce que t’as encore fabriqué, Trashykawa ?

-Oh, je lui ai fait peur ?

Kageyama sentit le regard d’Oikawa se poser sur lui, et il eut l’envie brutale de dénouer sa cravate pour avoir un peu d’air. Ce n’était pas le Oikawa du collège qu’on pouvait qualifier de mignon –c’était sa version lycéenne, plus grand, plus large, plus musclé, la mâchoire carrée, le sourire confiant, charismatique et assuré –LE Oikawa-san en chair et en os, impressionnant et à la présence écrasante. Tobio l’avait déjà vu de près à l’époque de Karasuno, mais jamais autant, et jamais sans que l’autre passeur ne lui fasse de grimace. Et le seul mot qui traversa la tête de Kageyama fut _magnifique_.

-Alors excuse-moi, Tobio-chan, dit Oikawa en souriant d’un air amusé.

Il se pencha et déposa un bisou sur son nez, bref et chaste, mais qui fit râler Iwaizumi et Kunimi. Kageyama se sentait prêt à repartir en transe, mais se força à agir sans avoir l’air suspect, réfrénant avec peine l’euphorie qui bouillait dans sa poitrine.

-C’est rien, articula-t-il.

-C’est le coup de foudre, on dirait, commenta quelqu’un en apparaissant soudain dans leur cercle.

Tobio le reconnut comme un des deux autres terminales titulaires, mais pas moyen de retrouver son nom. Le second surgit lui aussi, et la paire lui adressa le même sourire de connivence. Kageyama essayait désespérément de se souvenir –comment les appelait Oikawa, déjà ? Masu… Masi… ? Son cerveau refusait d’obtempérer, préférant se concentrer plus bas, sur sa hanche où était finalement descendue la main d’Oikawa. Et c’était beaucoup trop perturbant pour qu’il puisse réfléchir convenablement.

-On mange tous ensemble ? demanda Kindaichi. Où sont Yahaba et Watari ?

-Ils ont un cours commun à rattraper, ou un truc du genre.

-Et Kyoutani ?

-Tu veux vraiment que Kyoutani vienne ?

Vu comme ils en parlaient, ça devait être le numéro seize, celui qui faisait des frappes intérieures et se faisait surnommer l’enragé, déduisit aisément Tobio.

-Oooh, Mattsun, réprimanda Oikawa. Qui parmi nous n’apprécie pas sa compagnie ?

Il y avait dans sa voix une ironie sous-jacente à laquelle les autres sourirent, et Iwaizumi donna à Oikawa une tape derrière la tête :

-En attendant, t’es bien content qu’il soit là pour marquer des points sur le terrain quand-

-Iwa-chan, espèce de brute, le coupa calmement Oikawa tandis que ses doigts se contractaient un peu sur la hanche de Tobio, juste au creux de l’os. On avait dit qu’on évitait de parler de ça.

Un air de malaise passa sur les visages des différents joueurs, et Kageyama se demanda ce qui se passait. Y avait-il un problème avec Kyoutani ? Quelque chose d’assez grave pour que toute l’équipe le ressente ? Il lança un regard perplexe vers Kindaichi, mais ne trouva que de la gêne dans son regard, et –une lueur d’excuse ?

-De quoi ? demanda-t-il donc, décidant de poser la question une fois pour toute quitte à compromettre son rôle ; et, dans le pire des cas, il était aussi connu à Karasuno pour demander des choses évidentes.

-Désolé, Kageyama, lui dit Iwaizumi. Je n’y pensais plus.

-Pourquoi tu…, commença Tobio au comble de la confusion avant qu’Oikawa ne le coupe :

-Partez devant, les gars, on vous rattrape.

Il sortit de la file, attirant Kageyama avec lui –et cette fois, même leur proximité ne lui faisait pas oublier l’impression de ne pas comprendre. Où était le problème ? Ce ne fut qu’à la sortie de la cafétéria qu’Oikawa s’arrêta et se tourna vers lui, serrant sa main dans la sienne.

-Excuse Iwa-chan, dit-il avec un faible sourire. Il a tendance à oublier que la notion de délicatesse existe. Je lui ai pourtant dit de… pff.

Mais Tobio avait besoin qu’il termine sa phrase. L’angoisse montait peu à peu en lui, remplaçant l’euphorie, il avait l’impression qu’on lui cachait quelque chose, et pas juste parce qu’il arrivait là sans repères.

-Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda-t-il franchement, fixant Oikawa droit dans les yeux.

Son aîné tiqua un peu, puis céda, baissant un peu la tête et la voix pour répondre :

-De ne pas parler de volley quand tu es là. Tobio, je sais que c’est toujours très sensible-

-Pourquoi ? l’interrompit Kageyama en se sentant soudain à bout de souffle. Pourquoi pas de volley ?

-Parce que…, murmura Oikawa en lui rendant un regard douloureux, je sais que ça te fait mal de ne plus pouvoir jouer.

Il l’enlaça juste ensuite, pressant Tobio contre son torse ; mais c’est à peine si celui-ci sentit les bras se refermer autour de lui, l’odeur d’Oikawa l’envelopper tout à coup, la chaleur de l’étreinte, les cheveux châtains chatouillant sa joue -glacé, transi, figé qu’il était à voir son monde s’écrouler.


	11. Aoba II

Kageyama ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté planté là, dans les bras d’Oikawa, à fixer le vide tandis qu’il se rendait progressivement compte de ce qui se passait. Il était dans le monde idéal –un lycée prestigieux, un copain magnifique, des amis solides… et une chose, une seule chose, venait de ruiner le tableau entier.

Le volley-ball.

Kageyama Tobio était indissociable du volley-ball, même de son point de vue. Depuis presque dix ans, il avait joué tous les jours, s’était entraîné tous les jours dans l’objectif de devenir le meilleur. Le volley était la raison pour laquelle il daignait aller en cours, renforçait son corps, mangeait sainement –la seule chose qui occupait son avenir et son passé. Sa raison de vivre.

Depuis qu’il avait eu un ballon dans les mains, il n’avait pas dévié de sa vocation. Il avait rencontré ses amis au volley, ses ennemis, ses rivaux aussi. C’était sur un terrain qu’il s’exprimait le mieux, qu’il pouvait se permettre d’être insolent, arrogant, généreux, d’être triste, énervé, stimulé, reconnaissant –tout venait du volley. C’était son milieu, c’était là où il se sentait le mieux. Sans ça, que restait-il de lui ? Un garçon sans passion, sans feu, mal à l’aise à l’école, maladroit en société, incompris, vide, méprisé-

-Mon cœur, murmura la voix d’Oikawa à son oreille. Je suis tellement désolé.

Non. Pas ici. Pas dans cette vie-là. Même à Karasuno, s’il avait eu un problème, il aurait pu compter sur ses coéquipiers pour le soutenir –mais c’était encore plus fort ici, Kindaichi et Kunimi le connaissaient depuis quatre ans plutôt qu’un seul. Et il y avait Oikawa… Oikawa dont il était amoureux, et qui dans cette existence l’aimait en retour. Est-ce que ça compensait le fait de perdre le volley ? Tobio n’en savait rien. Il ne savait même pas si c’était provisoire ou définitif.

Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être dépassé par la situation : il devait agir aussi normalement que possible, sans quoi son comportement deviendrait rapidement suspect. Il aurait tout le temps pour penser au volley plus tard, l’important était de se fondre dans celui qu’il était à Aoba.

-On retourne avec les autres ? demanda Oikawa en s’écartant légèrement.

Il lui adressait un sourire rassurant, ses yeux brillant de sollicitude, et jamais Kageyama ne l’avait vu ainsi –habitué à un regard méfiant ou méprisant, taquin dans les meilleurs jours. Quelque part au milieu de toute cette confusion et toute cette peine, hors du volley, hors des voyages temporels, Tobio se dit qu’il avait vraiment de la chance.

Il hocha la tête, et ils firent le chemin inverse pour retourner dans la cafétéria. L’équipe d’Aoba était installée autour d’une table, laissant deux sièges vides à leur intention –le temps de prendre un plateau et de se servir, et ils purent finalement s’asseoir ; Tobio se retrouva avec Kindaichi à sa gauche et Oikawa à sa droite. _Entre mon meilleur ami et mon copain. Entre mon champion et mon modèle…_

Savoir qu’il ne pourrait plus jouer lui causait une sourde peine, bien sûr, une douleur qu’il s’efforçait d’enfouir en attendant d’avoir de plus amples informations. Il profita du repas pour essayer de retenir un maximum de faits sur cette nouvelle vie –se souvenant avec un peu d’aide que Hanamaki et Mattsukawa étaient les noms des deux autres terminales. Kindaichi était toujours aussi bavard, même si la scène de tout à l’heure le laissait un peu mal à l’aise, et il essayait visiblement de distraire Kageyama en racontant des histoires drôles, la bouche pleine de maïs grillé ; et Kunimi, à côté, se moquait de lui par des petites phrases et des regards de connivence avec Tobio, qui trouvait cela tout aussi amusant, voire plus, que ce que racontait Yuutarou.

Ils approchaient du dessert, et « Makki et Mattsun » amusaient la galerie de leur duo comique en parodiant un Iwaizumi perdant peu à peu son self-control ; Tobio sentit alors une main se poser sur sa cuisse et manque de s’étouffer sur son yaourt à boire, avant de se souvenir que c’était censé être normal. Il garda les yeux rivés devant lui tandis que ses joues s’empourpraient, et entendit distinctement le léger pouffement de rire venant de sa droite.

Ce n’était pas comme à Karasuno. Il sentait le même effet de groupe, la même atmosphère de famille, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus intime, de moins dispersé à Aoba. Tous les membres de l’équipe étaient différents, c’était un fait, mais la cohésion semblait plus aisée, par rapport à ce dont Tobio se souvenait –les disputes avec Tsukishima et Hinata, l’abandon d’Azumane et la colère de Nishinoya, les premières toujours honteux d’avoir quitté le club. Pas de ça ici, ils semblaient tous soudés, tous ancrés dans une même routine avec des habitudes précises.

Le fait même qu’ils mangent tous ensemble était significatif. A Karasuno, Kageyama avait pris le pli d’aller se chercher un yaourt à boire ou une briquette de lait au distributeur en guise de déjeuner et de boire ça dans son coin, en retournant dans sa salle et avant de replonger dans sa sieste. Si Hinata le trouvait, il daignait traîner avec lui le reste du midi –mais surtout parce qu’ils pouvaient faire des passes près des terrains de sport. Yachi ne manquait pas non plus d’essayer de le pousser vers les autres, mais même après un an d’intégration chez les corbeaux, il préférait se la jouer solitaire. Ici, à Aoba… ça semblait naturel.

Ils avaient terminé de manger depuis un moment quand la sonnerie retentit, signifiant qu’il était temps de retourner en cours. Ils débarrassèrent la table, puis tout le groupe sortit de la cafétéria, sachant qu’ils se retrouveraient pour l’entraînement –et tandis que les terminales partaient d’un côté et les secondes de l’autre, Oikawa semblait rester un peu en arrière. Kageyama avait comme le pressentiment qu’il voulait lui dire quelques mots de manière plus privée, et demeura donc à côté de lui, surveillant du coin de l’œil Kindaichi et Kunimi s’éloigner d’un pas tranquille.

-Tu m’attends, ce soir ? demanda Oikawa une fois qu’ils furent assez isolés.

-Si tu veux, répondit Tobio –dire autre chose risquerait de tout compromettre, autant assurer.

-Mes parents sont en réunion demain, ils rentreront tard. Tu dors à la maison ?

Kageyama ouvrit la bouche pour répondre oui, docilement, sans se poser davantage de questions, quand le sens de ces mots tomba en place. Dormir chez Oikawa ? Le capitaine l’avait dit avec tellement de spontané, ils avaient l’habitude de faire ça ? Ou c’était une blague ? Il n’avait que seize ans, ce n’était pas un peu jeune pour passer la nuit chez son copain ?

-Je, euh –faut que je demande à mes parents, dit-il platement, sans aucune idée de s’il était crédible ou non.

Oikawa lui sourit simplement en retour, et il se dit que c’était gagné. Les doigts du capitaine s’égarèrent sur sa joue, légers comme des papillons, quoique laissant sur la peau de Tobio une trace brûlante ; il se laissa faire quand son aîné replaça distraitement une mèche de cheveux noirs en la coinçant derrière son oreille.

-Tu me diras si c’est bon, alors, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant peu à peu. A tout à l’heure, Tobio-chan.

Et sans prévenir, avec une remarquable désinvolture, il embrassa Kageyama.

Dans ce monde-là, c’était peut-être le centième, le millième baiser qu’ils partageaient. Tobio ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient censés sortir ensemble, ne savait même pas où ils en étaient dans leur relation, jusqu’où ils allaient, comment ils s’embrassaient d’habitude –ce baiser-là était simple et bref, une seconde à peine où leurs lèvres se touchaient, et pourtant le blanc le plus total se fit dans l’esprit du passeur. Tout ce qu’il savait était que la bouche d’Oikawa était sur la sienne, et que c’était son premier baiser.

C’est à peine s’il le vit se reculer dans le brouillard de béatitude qui lui était tombé dessus –Oikawa lui adressa un dernier clin d’œil, puis se détourna pour rejoindre les autres. Kageyama resta immobile à le regarder pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre contact avec la réalité et de rattraper Kindaichi et Kunimi, dissimulant avec peine la sensation brûlante et délicieuse qui se frayait un chemin dans sa poitrine.

Il ne prêta quasiment aucune attention aux cours de l’après-midi, trop occupé à essayer de comprendre sa situation actuelle. La douleur qu’il avait perçue dans son poignet le matin même devait être plus sérieuse qu’il ne l’avait envisagé –il avait pourtant regardé, mais n’avait rien vu de suspect. Alors quoi, une foulure ? Une entorse ? Quelque chose de plus grave encore ? Il avait bel et bien l’ensemble de sport d’Aoba Johsai dans son placard, il avait au moins dû commencer l’année avec l’équipe de volleyball. Mais il n’avait aperçu aucune tenue de match…

Ne plus jouer. Pour combien de temps ? Une semaine, un mois ? Plus, au vu du ton d’Oikawa, et même si ce n’était que de la déduction pure et simple, ça lui brisait le cœur. Trois mois, six, un an ? Il perdrait en niveau, c’était sûr, mais il pourrait toujours rattraper plus tard. Mais si c’était définitif ? L’idée le gelait sur place, et pas moyen de dissiper ou confirmer ses craintes avant de rentrer chez lui et de se jeter dans de la documentation médicale.

-Tu vas courir, ce soir ? demanda Kindaichi en zyeutant le sac de sport qu’il avait apporté.

Kageyama n’y avait pas pensé, croyant naïvement qu’il serait à l’entraînement de volleyball, mais maintenant que Kindaichi le disait, ce n’était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Ça lui permettrait de conserver sa condition physique et de se dépenser un peu en attendant qu’Oikawa le rejoigne ; après tout, de ce qu’il comprenait, il n’assistait plus du tout à tout ce qui touchait au volley.

Ça confirmait aussi que le problème venait de son poignet –s’il s’était agi des chevilles ou des genoux, Kindaichi ne lui aurait pas proposé la course. Il resta rêveur jusqu’à la dernière sonnerie, et Kindaichi lui lança un regard coupable en prenant son sac de volley pour sortir.

-A tout à l’heure, dit-il avec un peu d’embarras.

Kageyama lui adressa un simple signe de tête avant de quitter lui aussi la salle, son sac sur une épaule. Il fit un petit tour dans les équipements extérieurs du lycée, et trouva une piste d’athlétisme déserte qui serait idéale pour courir tranquillement. C’était la première fois depuis le matin qu’il se retrouvait seul ; il trouva une cabine pour se mettre en tenue, puis laça lentement ses baskets en essayant de prendre du recul sur la situation. Le sport l’y aiderait aussi.

Relâcher un peu d’énergie lui faisait le plus grand bien, même s’il se rendit vite compte qu’il n’était plus à son niveau de Karasuno –plus vite essoufflé, moins endurant, et il ralentit le rythme pour faire durer sa course encore un peu, trouvant du plaisir à sentir ses jambes tirer et les gouttes de sueur rouler sur ses tempes. Après une petite heure, il s’arrêta finalement, épuisé, et fit deux derniers tours en marchant avant de se changer et de passer son visage sous une fontaine.

Il lui restait encore du temps avant que le club du volley ait terminé son entraînement ; même si Tobio était tenté de jeter un œil dans le gymnase, sa raison lui rappela que ce serait sûrement contraire à ce que son lui d’Aoba ferait. Il s’occupa donc tant bien que mal, trouvant un distributeur pour s’acheter un yaourt à boire et un banc pour s’asseoir, avant d’avoir l’idée de fouiller dans son téléphone en quête d’informations. Ce serait sûrement une mine d’or, et à présent qu’il avait un peu de temps, c’était l’occasion de l’explorer à fond.

Il le déverrouilla en sirotant son yaourt, faisant défiler l’écran pour voir un peu ce qui changeait par rapport à son passé. Le fond d’écran était une photo d’Oikawa et lui, probablement prise par Oikawa, vu l’angle –il n’identifiait pas le lieu, mais elle était récente. Son petit-ami adressait à la caméra un signe de paix et un large sourire –classique- tandis que lui-même, sans être particulièrement souriant, semblait détendu, dépourvu de sa moue boudeuse.

La galerie de photo fut donc son premier choix, et toute une vie qu’il n’avait pas vécue défila devant ses yeux. Il décida de tout afficher, tant les photos qu’il avait prises que les images qu’il avait téléchargées, et remonta le plus loin possible pour les faire apparaître une par une. Quelques photos de Kitaichi sont beaucoup de selfies avec Kindaichi et Kunimi, le téléphone en général tenu par Kunimi ; certaines datant de leur première année, vraisemblablement, puis des plus récentes. Il se vit grandir à travers le collège, toujours entre ses deux meilleurs amis… Et parfois, une photo avec Oikawa faisait son apparition. Ils sortaient donc déjà ensemble au collège ? Ou étaient-ils simplement restés en bons termes ?

Quand il arriva à la fin de la période de Kitaichi, il tomba sur une série de photos qu’il ne s’attendait pas à voir. Regret et euphorie se disputèrent son cœur dans une lutte sans relâche tandis qu’il fixait avec intensité une photo montrant Kindaichi, Kunimi et lui, en troisième année et en tenue de volley –la fameuse, blanche et bleu roi. Ils souriaient de toutes leurs dents, ou peut-être étaient-ils en train de crier de joie ou de rire quand la photo avait été prise. Tous les trois avaient des médailles d’or autour du cou, Kunimi affectant de la mordre, Kindaichi brandissant une énorme coupe argentée, tandis que lui tenait bien en vue le certificat du meilleur passeur.

Le trio de Kitagawa Daiichi. Ce qu’ils auraient pu être, ce qu’ils auraient _dû_ être, si Kageyama n’avait pas dévié après le départ des troisième années. Il resta longtemps fixé sur cette image, sensible à la joie pure, brute, victorieuse qui s’en dégageait, à la complicité et l’énergie de trois copains parvenus au sommet de leurs rêves. C’était probablement le jour où ils s’étaient qualifiés pour les Nationales… Ce fameux jour, dans son réel passé, où sa passe n’avait pas été frappée. Où, au lieu de sourires et de célébrations, il avait fini sur le banc en comprenant qu’il n’avait plus rien à faire dans cette équipe.

Les quelques photos suivantes avaient l’air officielles, et montraient brièvement leur parcours une fois aux Nationales. Ils n’avaient pas gagné, mais à la dernière photo, qui montrait le podium final, ils se classaient troisièmes, ce qui était plus que respectable. Ce n’est qu’une fois détaché de ces images que Tobio se rendit compte de ce que ça signifiait vraiment. Son niveau de jeu avait fini par évoluer pour rejoindre celui qu’il avait en réalité –ses prix de passeur, cette troisième place nationale, tout cela aurait été impossible s’il été resté au niveau qu’il s’était imposé.

Alors quoi, avait-il subitement retrouvé toutes ses capacités ? Il n’y croyait qu’à moitié, penchant plutôt vers l’idée d’une progression éclair… et fondée sur d’autres choses que seulement la précision et l’exigence. Dans cet univers-ci, il était quasiment certain de posséder les qualités de joueur qu’il enviait tant à Oikawa –parce qu’ici, son aîné les lui avait apprises. Et cela avait fait de lui un des meilleurs passeurs collégien de toute la nation, sans pour autant s’attirer la haine d’Oikawa.

Cela venait confirmer ses premières hypothèses : la blessure avait dû survenir en début d’année avec Aoba. Il continua à faire défiler les photos, toujours les mêmes visages –sa famille, Oikawa, Kindaichi et Kunimi, ou des sorties de groupe en équipe. Rien que de très normal, et il s’étonnait positivement d’avoir autant de photos, jusqu’à ce qu’elles commencent à changer un peu –et la première du genre qu’il trouva fit littéralement flamber ses joues jusqu’à ses oreilles.

C’était Oikawa, allongé dans une pose sexy –un bras levé pour prendre la photo, l’autre replié sous sa tête légèrement renversée, laissant apercevoir un regard de braise et un sourire aguicheur. Il était torse nu, la peau exposée sans aucune gêne, ses muscles clairement dessinés, et Kageyama laissa son regard parcourir en détail ses bras, son torse, son ventre, jusqu’au V finissant ses lignes derrière un élastique, tout au bas de la photo, qu’il devinait être celui d’un caleçon.

Il n’était absolument pas prêt à voir ça, et il épongea maladroitement le sang qui gouttait de son nez sans pour autant décrocher ses yeux de la photo. Certes, ils étaient ensemble, cela justifiait ce genre d’image… Tobio vérifia la date dans les détails de la photo et découvrit qu’elle datait des vacances entre la troisième année et sa rentrée en seconde. C’était quand même osé… et en même temps, ça confirmait qu’il était avec Oikawa depuis au moins une dizaine de mois. Et aussi qu’ils ne restaient pas simplement au stade de bisous innocents.

Plusieurs autres photos, dans sa galerie, étaient semblables à celles-ci ; Oikawa qui sortait de la douche, qui se changeait après son entraînement, allongé et dénudé dans son lit. Elles ne descendaient jamais plus bas que la ceinture, mais Tobio –après avoir dénoué sa cravate et déboutonné le haut de sa chemise pour avoir un peu d’air- commençait à se dire qu’il en avait peut-être supprimé quelques-unes par décence.

Il resta tellement obnubilé par les photos qu’il n’eut pas le temps d’explorer autres chose –les messages, en particulier- avant que l’entraînement ne se termine pour le club de volley. Il ne savait pas vraiment si Oikawa et lui avaient l’habitude de se retrouver à un certain point, alors il avait joué la sûreté et attendait devant les grilles du lycée.

-Kageyama ! l’appela Kindaichi dès qu’il l’aperçut. Ça été ?

-Super, répondit Tobio. Et vous ?

De modestes hochements de tête lui répondirent, sûrement plus par délicatesse que par simplicité, puis le groupe se sépara ; les uns s’orientèrent vers les arrêts de bus, les autres prirent le chemin de leur maison.

-Je te raccompagne ? proposa Oikawa.

Kageyama accepta. Il était venu en bus, mais supposait que le trajet jusqu’à sa maison ne prendrait qu’une vingtaine de minutes à pied ; plus pour Oikawa, qui devrait ensuite rentrer chez lui. La prévenance de son aîné l’étonnait, et il s’efforça de ne pas penser aux photos compromettantes quand ils commencèrent à marcher côte à côte.

Bien vite, des doigts se glissèrent entre les siens, et il refoula un sourire. Tout lui paraissait tellement simple, ici, tellement naturel ; est-ce qu’il pouvait y rester, se fondre dans cette vie et ne jamais repartir ? Il avait une équipe soudée pour l’entourer, même à présent qu’il n’était plus vraiment des leurs ; deux meilleurs amis depuis le collège, dont il était indissociable ; de bonnes notes… Et il sortait avec Oikawa Tooru. Le plan sportif mis à part, que pouvait-il demander de plus ?

Au fond, il savait que la réponse dépendrait du volley. S’il pouvait rejouer dans quelques semaines, alors pourquoi pas ? Ce serait long et frustrant, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Sinon… Sinon il attendrait deux semaines, le temps de revenir au moment de la pluie d’étoiles filantes, et ferait le vœu de rentrer, pour de bon cette fois. Et il se doutait déjà que quitter cet univers lui serait douloureux.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda Oikawa en pressant ses doigts.

-A toi, répondit Tobio.

Pour aussi cliché et inattendu que ce soit venant de sa part, ce n’était pas faux. Dans quelle mesure le garçon à côté de lui était-il le même que celui qu’il connaissait de son premier passé ? Physiquement, ils étaient en tout points semblables ; mentalement… il avait évolué d’une manière légèrement différente. Et cela signifiait-il que, s’il le voulait, le vrai Oikawa serait capable de l’aimer autant que celui-ci ?

-Oh, Tobio-chan, susurra son petit-ami. Tu sais que tu es adorable, quand tu veux ?

-Quand je veux seulement, répliqua Kageyama en laissant un demi-sourire courber ses lèvres.

Il se reprocha ensuite de se laisser prendre au jeu. S’il ne restait pas ici pour toujours, il aurait du mal à s’en remettre en rentrant à Karasuno… Il écouta Oikawa bavarder tout seul le reste de leur trajet, et l’invita poliment à rentrer une fois arrivés devant sa maison, supposant que c’est ce qu’il était censé faire.

-Bonjour, Oikawa-kun, l’accueillit son père en levant les yeux de son journal. Tu vas bien ?

Tobio se trouva un instant déconcerté de voir Oikawa dans sa cuisine en train de discuter avec ses parents –la scène lui paraissait complètement surréaliste.

-Est-ce que Tobio peut venir chez moi demain ? demanda le capitaine au bout d’un moment, affichant un aimable sourire. Promis, on sera au lycée à huit heures.

_Quels parents laisseraient leur fils de seize ans dormir chez son mec ?_

-Bien sûr ! Tu n’allais pas oublier de nous prévenir, quand même, Tobio ?

-N-Non, balbutia-t-il sans parvenir à cacher son étonnement.

-Parfait alors ! sourit sa mère. Tu restes manger avec nous, Tooru-kun ?

-Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, bien sûr.

Kageyama allait de surprise en surprise. Ses parents s’entendaient apparemment à merveille avec Oikawa… et c’était vrai qu’il avait quelque chose du gendre idéal.

-Ce sera prêt dans une demi-heure, assura sa mère. Je vous appellerai.

…Ce qui sous-entendait qu’ils allaient quitter la cuisine. Et Tobio devinait aisément qu’ils avaient l’habitude de monter dans sa chambre en attendant. Refoulant l’afflux de stress à l’idée de se retrouver seul à seul avec Oikawa dans un cadre aussi intime, il s’efforça de se montrer naturel en déclarant :

-On monte ?

Le sourire d’Oikawa accéléra les battements de son cœur sans qu’il sache si c’était de l’angoisse ou de l’excitation, et tandis qu’il prenait les devants, il entendit distinctement la voix sucrée de son petit-ami dans son dos :

-Avec plaisir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu~ on reste moins longtemps dans l'univers d'Aoba (deux semaines par rapport aux deux mois de Kitaichi) mais je compte bien explorer ça à fond et je pense aller jusqu'à Aoba V ou VI avant... la fin, tout simplement, ou d'autres chapitres, si un nouveau voeu survient~ 
> 
> C'est aussi le dernier chapitre de Fais un Voeu que j'ai en stock, et même si je déborde d'inspiration, entre la rentrée et le volley, je ne sais pas si je pourrai tenir les mêmes délais que pendant les vacances. Il en va de même pour Stabilisateur (qui n'a plus qu'un chapitre en stock, que je posterai dans 10/12 jours) et Memento (deux chapitres en stock, et un à demi-écrit). Idem, les délais risquent de s'allonger progressivement, mais bon -je ne laisse jamais une fic incomplète ;) l'idée, c'est de terminer Fais Un Voeu au plus vite et de reprendre d'écriture de Stabilisateur. Memento commence aussi à toucher à sa fin, environ une dizaine de chapitres encore, ce qui me laissera Stabilisateur à poursuivre régulièrement avant d'entamer de nouveaux projets (une chatfic? un omegaverse multi-chapitres? ça fait aussi longtemps que je pensais travailler sur une "fake relationship" mais dans ma tête, c'était le troisième GROS projet avec DCDC et Memento et faut voir si j'ai le temps -probablement l'été prochain?)   
> Enfin voilà pour le point sur mes oeuvres :')) je vous invite aussi à aller checker mon Wattpad (où mon nom d'utilisateur est Eneette) pour avoir tous les documents complémentaires: brouillons, fanarts, tags etc.   
> Merci à tous de lire ♥


	12. Aoba III

Quand Tobio entra dans sa chambre, Oikawa sur les talons, il n’avait strictement aucune idée d’à quoi s’attendre. Une demi-heure… Par manque d’expérience, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’ils pouvaient faire dans ce délai ; et des images qu’il n’avait jamais trop considérées dans sa vie précédente traversaient son esprit sans relâche, étrangement centrées sur les photos d’Oikawa torse nu qu’il avait trouvé dans sa galerie.

Il feignit la désinvolture en posant son sac à côté de son bureau et en accrochant sa veste à un cintre, puis, rapidement dépassé, s’arrêta et jeta un regard de confusion à Oikawa. Voir son Némésis au milieu de sa chambre était une quelque chose qu’il n’avait imaginé que dans ses rêves les plus fous, et cette réalisation lui donnait un étrange sentiment de décalage avec la réalité. Les effets des voyages temporels, très probablement.

Oikawa donnait l’impression d’être un habitué du lieu, cependant, puisqu’il laissa tomber son sac de sport dans un coin et s’assit sur le lit, enlevant également sa veste pour la jeter sur la chaise de bureau. Le voir commencer à se désaper fit naître un drôle de fourmillement dans le ventre de Kageyama, mais il ignora la sensation et le rejoignit, s’asseyant en tailleur sur ses draps sans trop savoir quoi amorcer. Comment était-il, ce nouveau lui, d’habitude ? Plutôt volubile, détendu, indifférent –parce qu’il n’était actuellement aucun des trois, mort de stress et gigotant en évitant le regard de son petit-ami.

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Tobio-chan ? taquina Oikawa, qui ne pouvait pas manquer de remarquer son état. On est nerveux ?

-Je -J’sais pas, répondit Kageyama en butant sur les mots.

Par pur mécanisme de défense, il se mit à faire ce qu’il savait le mieux faire –la moue. Poussant sa lèvre supérieure en avant, il fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard, reprenant les vieilles habitudes et refoulant derrière ce masque renfrogné tout ce qui aurait pu traduire sa sensibilité. Cela ne fonctionna pas du tout dans cette vie, ceci dit, et Oikawa éclata de rire :

-C’est quoi cette tête de bébé pas content, Tobio ?

Il se mit à lui pincer les joues, souriant plaisamment tout en manipulant son visage :

-C’est mignon, ça ! Tu cherches à faire peur à qui ?

 _A tout le monde_ , songea Kageyama en grimaçant. Cette expression était efficace avec à peu près n’importe qui, dans son passé –empêchant les gêneurs de l’approcher sans raison, faisant couler des sueurs froides dans le dos de tous ceux qui l’affrontaient directement. Seul Tsukishima feignait d’en rire, et encore. Personne, absolument personne, n’aurait osé la remettre en question à l’époque de Karasuno et du roi du terrain… et Oikawa s’en moquait complètement, occupé à malaxer son visage avec passion, un bout de langue visible au coin de ses lèvres.

Tobio s’apprêta à protester et ouvrit la bouche (autant que possible) pour se plaindre, quand Oikawa se lassa brutalement de son petit jeu et décida de se mettre à l’embrasser. Kageyama ouvrit de grands yeux –ce n’était pas le petit bisou du midi, c’était chaud, humide, langoureux, et il resta immobile les premières secondes avec l’impression d’avoir un feu d’artifice dans la tête.

-Détends-toi, chuchota Oikawa en glissant ses mains autour de sa taille.

Kageyama était à peu près tout sauf détendu –lui d’habitude réputé pour ne réfléchir que sur un terrain de volley était tout à coup assailli de doutes. _Je ferme les yeux ou je les garde ouverts ? De quel côté je penche la tête ? J’ouvre la bouche ou pas ? Où est-ce que je mets mes mains !?_ Il avait le vague sentiment d’entendre la voix de Yachi donner des conseils, tout en étant à peu près sûr qu’ils n’avaient jamais abordé ce sujet-là à Karasuno. Intellectualiser trop lui donnait mal à la tête –son point fort, il le savait, était d’agir selon instinct.

Alors il improvisa.

Sans hésiter davantage, il passa ses bras autour du cou d’Oikawa pour le rapprocher, inclina légèrement la tête et l’embrassa en plein sur la bouche. A moitié consciemment, il avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce qu’il faisait –entrouvrant les lèvres, timidement d’abord, puis franchement, et ce fut Oikawa qui prit l’initiative d’y mêler sa langue, commençant par lécher sa lèvre inférieure avant d’entrer dans sa bouche.

C’était d’une insoutenable chaleur, et Kageyama sentit des frissons lui remonter tout le corps, son corps réagissant de lui-même ; la langue d’Oikawa touchait la sienne, et il n’avait jamais connu quelque chose comme ça, c’était étrange et perturbant et délicieux, et il en voulait _plus_. Il répondit, curieux et échaudé, se demandant distraitement s’il pouvait aller dans la bouche d’Oikawa ; entre les papillons dans son ventre et le vide dans sa tête, il ne répondait plus vraiment de lui-même… Et alors qu’ils s’écartaient d’un demi-centimètre pour reprendre leur souffle, Tobio, tout à savourer son droit de goûter à Oikawa-san, eut un réflexe de succion avant de laisser la langue de son aîné déserter sa bouche.

Il se rendit compte de son erreur au moment où Oikawa le renversa sur le lit, ses yeux allumés d’une excitation à peine contenue et un sourire affamé sur les lèvres :

-C’est cruel, Tobio-chan, de me donner autant envie de toi alors qu’on a si peu de temps devant nous…

Il explicita ce point d’un léger coup de reins, et Kageyama sentit distinctement la rigidité de son membre frotter contre l’intérieur de sa cuisse. Ce qui, d’une part, l’embarrassa au possible –quand même, ça restait Oikawa ! son aîné, son rival, qui dans l’autre monde serait plus à même de l’étrangler que de faire du frotti-frotta !... et d’autre part, le geste envoya une bonne dose d’excitation soulever son bas-ventre déjà pas si indifférent.

-Demain, je m’occupe de toi à fond, murmura Oikawa, rampant littéralement sur lui pour le lui dire au creux de l’oreille. Je viole ta bouche et je te prends dans toutes les positions –et personne à la maison pour nous entendre. C’est bien clair, mon cher et adorable petit cadet ?

Tobio oublia comment répondre, seulement conscient que si Oikawa rajoutait quelque chose du même acabit, son caleçon n’avait que peu de chances de rester sec. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça, sur ce ton, avec de tels mots, et il ne savait pas que de simples phrases pouvaient provoquer autant de réaction chez lui. La dernière expression, qui plus est, rapprochait les deux Oikawa qu’il connaissait, celui-ci et l’original, d’une manière qui le troublait profondément.

-Ou-oui, finit-il par articuler avec peine.

-Bien, susurra Oikawa d’un air satisfait.

Il se redressa, puis se leva du lit en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête –sa chemise, sous son chandail, se décoinça de son pantalon et laissa entrevoir un bout de ventre que Tobio se hâta de mater sans grande discrétion. Oikawa le surprit et le gratifia d’un regard mutin :

-Mieux vaut se calmer un peu. Sinon, j’ai peur que ce qu’on faisait soit assez évident quand ta mère nous appellera. Tu as des devoirs ? 

-Euh, oui.

Kageyama sauta de son lit à la suite de son aîné, et ouvrit son sac pour trouver son agenda.

-J’ai du Japonais contemporain, de l’Histoire…

Oikawa haussa un sourcil :

-Eh, Tobio-chan, tu sais que je ne peux pas t’aider avec ça. Ma matière de prédilection, c’est la bio.

-J’en ai aussi ! s’exclama précipitamment Tobio en espérant que ça couvre ses bévues. Tu peux le faire avec moi ?

-Comme toujours, non ?

Aïe. Il enchaînait les gaffes, à force de ne pas faire attention –et aussi en raison de sa tête un peu trop légère et un peu trop remplie d’images lubriques. Non qu’il ait l’habitude, mais pour le coup, ses hormones étaient en ébullition. Il sortit une feuille, un stylo et le manuel de bio en manquant de renverser son pot à crayon et de faire tomber sa lampe de bureau, puis retrouva un semblant de sang-froid et s’assit.

Oikawa vérifia les références dans l’agenda avant de s’emparer du manuel pour lire l’énoncé à voix haute, et Tobio songea que ses bonnes notes devaient en partie être dues à l’aide que lui apportait son aîné et petit-ami. Si un terminale travaillait avec lui régulièrement à Karasuno, il était à peu près sûrs que ses résultats là-bas aussi s’en ressentiraient.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce que lisait Oikawa, mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas ses lèvres tandis que celui-ci énonçait les problématiques ; et Kageyama songeait à leur baiser précédent, à leurs souffles qui se mêlaient, à la chaleur de ses lèvres, à sa bouche ouverte et sa langue qui s’enroulait autour de la sienne, qu’il avait sucée, et la bosse de son pantalon pressée contre-

Un coup sec retentit, et une douleur aiguë remonta dans ses doigts.

-Eeeh ! s’écria-t-il d’un air outré en ramenant défensivement ses mains contre lui. Oikawa-san !

Oikawa agita la règle qu’il tenait dans sa direction d’un air accusateur, les sourcils froncés d’un air de mécontentement :

-Tu ne m’écoutes pas ! Tu es trop distrait, Tobio-chan !

Ça, ce n’était pas neuf, mais les causes étaient quelque peu différentes qu’au temps de Karasuno. Kageyama fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur la biologie, répondant aux questions d’Oikawa de son mieux avec ses souvenirs des révisions d’examens ; mais pour dire la vérité, son aîné fit à peu près l’exercice tout seul. Ils allaient attaquer le suivant quand la voix de sa mère leur cria d’en bas que c’était prêt, et ils descendirent.

Tobio resta plus ou moins muet tout le temps qu’ils mangèrent, fasciné de voir Oikawa discuter banalités avec ses parents. Ceux-ci avaient l’air de beaucoup l’apprécier, et parlèrent du lycée, de son avenir, prirent des nouvelles de sa famille avant de parler de généralités, météo et actualités. Ils évitaient le sujet du volley, remarqua-t-il néanmoins avec une douloureuse piqûre de rappel, à peine adoucie quand Oikawa prit sa main sous la table peu avant le dessert.

-Ça ira pour rentrer, Tooru-kun ? demanda sa mère quand ils eurent terminé de manger. Tu veux que je te redépose ?

-Non merci, ne vous en faites pas, répondit poliment Oikawa. Ça me fera du bien de marcher un peu.

-Comme tu veux. On te revoit bientôt, j’espère !

Un sourire charmeur tint lieu de réponse, et une fois qu’il eut récupéré ses affaires, Tobio fut tenu de raccompagner son aîné à la porte pour lui dire au revoir.

-On se voit demain, Tobio-chan, déclara Oikawa en sortant ses écouteurs de son sac. Prends juste des sous-vêtements propres pour mercredi et une brosse à dents, on a le reste à la maison. Comme d’habitude.

-Comme d’habitude, acquiesça Kageyama, intérieurement soulagé qu’il ait apporté des précisions.

Il ne sut pas quoi ajouter. Sûrement devait-il embrasser Oikawa pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, et il s’avança d’un pas –ce qui était la bonne décision à prendre, se félicita-t-il ensuite quand son aîné déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Bonne nuit, mon cœur. Je t’aime.

C’était la première fois qu’Oikawa se déclarait de la sorte, et même si ce n’était que de simples mots, Tobio en conçut un bonheur encore plus intense que dans la chambre. A peine avait-il senti cette joie pure, cependant, que sa raison le rattrapa –et son cœur se serra en songeant à son véritable présent.

-Je t’aime, répondit-il en tentant de sourire.

Oikawa n’en attendait pas plus, visiblement, puisqu’il s’éloigna après un dernier sourire et un dernier signe de main. Kageyama s’adossa à la porte aussitôt après l’avoir refermée, dépassé par toute la situation. Il sentait qu’il tombait un peu plus amoureux d’Oikawa à chaque instant passé avec lui, et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre –il n’avait pas le droit de l’embrasser, de l’exciter, de lui dire qu’il l’aimait, parce que tout ça disparaîtrait dans son présent. Quand il rentrerait, Oikawa ne serait rien de plus qu’un lointain rival, un modèle nimbé d’un respect persistant, et qui, même au meilleur de leur relation, ne manquait jamais de le ridiculiser.

 _Mais s’il ne rentrait pas_ ? Toujours la même idée l’occupait après cette journée quasiment utopique. S’il choisissait Aoba Johsai plutôt que Karasuno, Kindaichi plutôt que Hinata ? Aurait-il vraiment des regrets à laisser derrière lui cette ébauche de première existence ?

Il n’y avait qu’un moyen de trouver la réponse, et elle reposait sur le volleyball. Si tout était comme dans son premier univers, ses parents devaient garder les documents administratifs dans un tiroir de leur chambre ; et celle-ci était déserte à cette heure, comme ils regardaient tous deux les informations en bas. Tobio s’y glissa donc en quête de papiers intéressants, et après avoir écarté quelques factures, il finit par tomber sur son dossier médical. Ignorant de son mieux l’appréhension qui le rongeait, il l’emmena dans sa chambre pour lire ça calmement.

Kageyama en tira d’abord quelques radios et scanners divers, sans pouvoir déceler de lui-même un problème évident –pas de cassure apparente, pas de décalage visible. Il se plongea dans les comptes-rendus des divers médecins, et comprit peu à peu que ce n’était pas une blessure qui s’était faite en un jour ; davantage de l’ordre des lésions chroniques, il avait dû forcer sur une première entorse, encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu’au point de rupture.

La gravité semblait augmenter à chaque nouveau document, et quand il arriva aux plus récents qui parlaient de rendez-vous à la clinique pour une plastie ligamentaire, il crut tourner de l’œil. _Se faire opérer_ ? Ça entraînait au moins six mois sans aucun sport, une reprise en douceur… et la perte de ses capacités telles qu’il les connaissait, même avec un bon rétablissement. Son poignet serait sans cesse sollicité par le volley, tous les jours, soumis à divers traumatismes –comment espérer faire comme si rien ne s’était passé ? Et comment, avec ces antécédents, atteindre de nouveau le niveau national ?

Il s’en doutait, mais ça lui faisait tout de même un choc. Tout au fond de lui, il avait espéré que ce ne soit pas assez grave pour renoncer tout à fait, et ça lui aurait donné un prétexte pour rester ici ; l’idéal aurait été quelques semaines de convalescence, puis il aurait retrouvé le volley en plus de toutes les bonnes choses dont il disposait déjà ici. Mais ce n’avait été qu’une rêverie impossible, et le choix était bien là, inévitable, immense et douloureux.

Il replaça les documents là où il les avait trouvés et s’étendit dans son lit ; la pensée qu’il y était avec Oikawa un peu plus tôt le sortit à peine de sa déception. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi les autres faisaient tellement attention à parler de volley quand il était dans les parages… et même sans avoir de souvenirs, il pouvait aisément déduire ce qui était arrivé.

La première blessure devait dater de sa deuxième ou troisième année à Kitagawa Daiichi, mais il avait dû persévérer et pousser son corps à fond pour aller jusqu’aux Nationales, et même là, faire abstraction pour y faire la meilleur prestation possible. Son poignet avait dû lui faire souffrir le martyre en fin de collège, mais il avait tenu jusqu’à Aoba –et le choc décisif était arrivé en début ou en milieu de seconde, au moment où les ligaments étaient déjà trop abîmés pour un prompt rétablissement –la seule issue restant la chirurgie. Et ses conséquences.

Il resta un long moment allongé, fixant son plafond d’un regard vide. La pensée lui vint que d’habitude, il se faisait des passes pour lui-même dans de tels moments de réflexion, et il se redressa à demi pour chercher des yeux un ballon. A défaut de solliciter son poignet, juste le tenir lui procurerait du réconfort… Mais il n’en trouva pas –lui, ne pas avoir un ballon de volley dans sa chambre ? Probablement l’avait-il rangé quelque part pour ne pas en endurer la vue et la privation.

Seule la sonnerie d’une notification le tira de son apathie, et il tâtonna pour trouver son téléphone. C’était un message d’Oikawa, et si ce ne fut pas assez pour lui tirer un sourire, le plaisir d’avoir de ses nouvelles apaisa de manière infime la peine de se savoir irrémédiablement blessé.

« Deux nuits avec toi cette semaine ♡»

Deux ? Tobio haussa un sourcil en relisant la phrase. Celle du lendemain, certes –mais la seconde ? Il n’avait pas souvenir qu’Oikawa l’ait évoquée. C’était peut-être une habitude entre eux de passer une nuit par semaine ensemble à un jour fixe, mais impossible pour lui de demander ça comme s’il ne le savait pas déjà. Il se promit d’essayer d’en savoir plus de la bouche de ses parents, mais délaya ça au lendemain et trouva une réponse passe-partout :

« J’ai hâte ♡ »

Ils continuèrent à parler par messages, et ne s’étaient pas encore vraiment souhaités bonne nuit avant que Tobio ne tombe de sommeil, vaincu par toutes les informations et les émotions de cette première journée à Aoba.


	13. Aoba IV

Quand Kageyama se réveilla, il avait huit messages non lus.

Dans son existence précédente, à Karasuno, il aurait certainement parié sur une suite de messages de Hinata pour réclamer de faire des passes en majuscules, auxquels il n’aurait pas répondus. Il s’attendait presque à voir le nom du rouquin apparaître, et eut besoin d’un moment de réajustement en voyant s’afficher les noms d’Oikawa et de Kindaichi -le premier, qui plus est, ponctué d’un cœur.

Il commença par ouvrir ceux d’Oikawa, laissés en suspens la veille, et une pointe de culpabilité le traversa en songeant qu’il s’était endormi avant de répondre.

Oikawa ♡, 22h48 : « Et Takeru attend plus le lundi pour te voir que pour me voir »

Oikawa ♡, 22h50 : « Tu te rends compte, alors que je suis son oncle ;_; »

Oikawa ♡, 22h53 : « Il ne veut pas la fermer sur combien Tobio-san est cool, presque autant que Iwa-san et carrément plus que ce pauvre ringard de Tooru »

Oikawa ♡, 22h59 : « Tu dors, Tobio-chan ? »

Oikawa ♡, 23h05 : « On dirait bien que oui ;) ♡ Bonne nuit mon chéri, fais de beaux rêves de ton merveilleux petit copain :p ♡♡♡ Je t’aime ♡♡♡♡ »

Lire cela dès le réveil était particulièrement gratifiant, et Tobio se sentit sourire rêveusement en les relisant juste pour le plaisir. Il passa ensuite à ceux de Kindaichi, et son sourire passa de la tendresse à l’amusement :

Kindaichi, 23h24 : « T’as fais l’exo de bio ??? »

Kindaichi, 23h33 : « Attends je demande à Kunimi »

Kindaichi, 23h56 : « Il me répond paaas :’( »

Kageyama finit par se lever, se sentant presque déjà fatigué à la pensée de tout ce qu’il avait appris la veille… et tout ce qu’il aurait à faire aujourd’hui. Il avait résolu d’éclaircir en premier l’histoire de cette « deuxième nuit » avec Oikawa en parlant avec ses parents ce matin-là, et l’occasion lui en fut donnée au petit-déjeuner, lorsqu’il lança d’un air désinvolte :

-Dites, hm… Vous pensez que tous les parents sont aussi ouverts d’esprit que vous ?

-Non, je ne pense pas, répondit sa mère avec un sourire. Mais on connaît Tooru-kun depuis le collège, et on sait qu’il est responsable.

Entendre le prénom d’Oikawa faisait toujours un peu bizarre, déjà depuis la veille, mais Tobio passa outre. Comme il s’en doutait, ses parents ne s’inquiétaient pas du tout de sa relation à son aîné, l’acceptaient et même l’encourageaient.

-Mais c’est pas grave que je ne dorme pas à la maison ? demanda-t-il ensuite innocemment.

 _Ils doivent quand même se douter de ce qu’on fait_ , songea-t-il en fronçant le nez –puis se rappela qu’il allait probablement y être confronté le même soir, s’il se fiait aux promesses cochonnes d’Oikawa, et il se rendit compte que ses mains étaient devenues toutes moites.

-Pourquoi, mon chéri ? Ça fait depuis la rentrée que tu passes les jeudis soirs avec Tooru-kun. Une nuit de plus aujourd’hui, ça ne fait pas grande différence.

Voilà qui éclaircissait sa lanterne, et il hocha vaguement la tête en aspirant sa briquette. Tous les jeudis donc, il avait l’habitude de dormir avec Oikawa… et depuis sa rentrée en seconde. Malgré toutes les évidences qui lui tombaient dessus, il ne cessait de s’étonner sur la précocité de leur relation.

Il ne fit pas de sac de sport ce jour-là, mais emporta les affaires supplémentaires dont il aurait besoin pour sa soirée. L’entraînement de volley avait eu lieu le matin, et il retrouva Kindaichi déjà dans leur salle de classe en train de s’asperger de déodorant.

-Yo, Kageyama ! s’écria-t-il en le voyant. Ça va ? T’inquiète pour l’exercice d’hier au fait, Kunimi m’a laissé recopier dans la salle de club juste avant !

Tobio s’autorisa à un peu plus d’interactions avec Kindaichi ce jour-là, quitte à prendre quelques risques pour mieux correspondre à celui qu’il était censé être, et presque malgré lui, il était sensible à leur complicité, aux petits regards de connivence, à l’énergie qu’il y avait entre eux, à leur manière de s’exprimer complètement libre. C’était ce que devait être un meilleur ami. Sans complexe, sans passé douloureux ; et même à présent que leur lien de passeur-attaquant était rompu, rien ne semblait avoir changé dans leurs rapports.

Il s’en voulut un peu après coup, par égard à Hinata. Lui aussi était son meilleur ami, et dans sa vraie vie, cette fois, celle où il avait commis des erreurs. Kindaichi et Shouyou partageaient le même enthousiasme un peu naïf, la même passion pour le sport, la même compétitivité ; mais Kageyama ressentait nettement la différence d’une amitié plus durable avec Yuutarou, plus solide, fondée sur d’autres choses que simplement le volleyball. Et c’était la première fois qu’il avait l’impression d’avoir davantage un vrai ami qu’un bon coéquipier.

Kunimi avait fini les cours du matin un peu avant eux et les attendait à la cafétéria, déjà installé à la table de la veille. Il avait l’air prêt à s’endormir, en train de siroter un thermos de ce qui devait être du thé, mais s’anima un peu et leur adressa un signe en les voyant entrer. Kageyama se demandait si les terminales les rejoindraient aussi, vu la taille de la table qu’avait choisie Kunimi, et cela fut confirmé peu après qu’ils furent installés.

-Ils sont déjà là –eh les jeunes, attendez nous pour manger ! les héla Iwaizumi en entrant.

Sa cravate était de biais, mais cela ne dénotait pas sur lui ; Makki et Mattsun, à sa suite, adressèrent des signes de paix aux secondes en se mettant dans la file, puis le second passeur ( _Yahaba_ , se souvint Kageyama), Kyoutani et le libéro ( _Watari_ ) apparurent à leur tour et déposèrent leurs sacs sur la table avant d’aller se ranger de même. _Où est Oikawa_ ? Kageyama parcourut la foule des yeux sans le trouver, et une étrange angoisse l’étreignit soudain. Il se rendit à peine compte que son expression commençait à se décomposer, et fut rappelé à lui par le choc d’un plateau sur la table :

-Oikawa arrive, déclara Iwaizumi en s’installant près de lui, laissant une place libre entre eux. Il avait un truc à demander au prof. Comment ça va, toi ?

Kageyama répondit, heureux d’avoir toujours de bons rapports avec Iwaizumi –mais au fond, il était troublé. Juste le fait de ne pas voir Oikawa quelques minutes avait suffi à l’affoler, et il se rendait compte à quel point il s’était attaché à lui.

Il ne fut pleinement rassuré que lorsque son petit copain entra à son tour, et son cœur rata un battement quand il l’aperçut et que leurs regards se croisèrent. Oikawa vint droit vers eux, saluant tout le monde d’un geste de la main et d’un sourire ; il posa son sac sur la chaise vide entre Tobio et Iwaizumi, puis, se plaçant juste derrière la chaise de son petit-ami, lui renversa la tête en arrière et l’embrassa à l’envers.

-Oikawa-san, râla Kunimi.

-On n’est pas dans Spiderman, commenta Makki.

-Quoique, Oikawa est peut-être moins moche sous cet angle, songea Mattsun à voix haute. T’en penses quoi, Kageyama ?

-C-C’est pas vrai ! défendit Tobio en étant fort conscient que ses joues étaient rouges.

Le duo de terminales lui adressa le même sourire ironique, et Kageyama songea qu’ils ressemblaient à des Tsukishima en version évoluée. Ce qui n’était pas spécialement bon pour lui.

Oikawa finit par revenir avec son plateau, et le déjeuner commença. La présence des premières ne changeait pas tant de choses que ça –ils étaient assez discrets, Yahaba discutait tranquillement avec Kindaichi, le libéro avec Iwaizumi, et Kyoutani mâchonnait son poulet dans un coin de table sans rien dire, levant des regards défiants sur ceux qui le fixaient un peu trop. Malgré les apparences, lui aussi devait être sensible à cet esprit d’équipe si particulier : après tout, il était bel et bien présent avec eux.

Kageyama se retrouva successivement mêlé à une conversation avec Oikawa et Kunimi, à un débat général sur le dernier film qu’ils avaient été voir au cinéma tous ensemble (la semaine précédente, crut-il comprendre) puis à une lamentation générale contre Shiratorizawa. Aoba avait été défait en finale contre eux une fois de plus le mois précédent, de ce qu’entendit Kageyama, et avait en conséquence raté leur nouvelle chance d’aller aux Nationales. Pour le coup, encore un peu sous le coup de l’émotion, ils semblaient oublier le tabou du volley et chacun y allait de son côté :

-C’est le meilleur match qu’on ait fait contre eux, insistait Iwaizumi. Aller au tie-break et marquer quatorze points dans celui-ci… On était au coude à coude avec Shiratori. On était à égalité.

-Alors pourquoi c’est eux qui sont partis ? répliqua Makki. Ça me dégoûte tellement, quand j’y repense !

-Ushijima est écœurant, murmura Yahaba.

-Nan, le pire, c’est Tendou, déclara Mattsun.

-L’année prochaine, dit Kindaichi à travers des dents serrées. L’année prochaine, je vous le promets.

Oikawa n’était pas intervenu, et Kageyama en était assez surpris –c’était le capitaine, et il était pour le moins volubile d’habitude, alors pourquoi laissait-il passer l’occasion de se plaindre de Shiratorizawa ? Même si son aîné semblait parfaitement calme et faisait mine de suivre l’échange avec un vague intérêt, Tobio remarqua ses doigts crispés, dissimulés sous la table mais que lui pouvait voir –et, cédant à une intuition qu’il ne connaissait pas, il fit le premier pas pour cette fois et posa sa main sur la sienne.

Ce simple geste sembla apaiser un peu Oikawa, et il lui adressa un léger sourire. Ainsi donc, comprenait Tobio tandis que la discussion se poursuivait, c’était de nouveau Aoba qui s’était qualifié pour les finales départementales lors du tournoi de printemps. Autrement dit, Karasuno avait été battu… et toute l’histoire avait été modifiée. Karasuno n’avait pas passé les demies, et Shiratorizawa était de nouveau parti à Tokyo pour représenter la préfecture, sans qu’aucun outsider ne se soit présenté. A quel niveau évoluaient donc les corbeaux ? Kageyama y songea tout le reste du midi.

-Je t’attends devant ta salle tout à l’heure, lui dit Oikawa au moment où ils retournaient dans leurs classes respectives. A tout à l’heure, Tobio-chan.

Il l’embrassa, puis chacun partit de son côté. C’était une petite routine, devinait Kageyama en voyant le même schéma que la veille se répéter. Et elle était sans nul doute confortable.

La pensée de Karasuno le hanta tout l’après-midi, cependant, et il eut du mal à se concentrer sur les cours. Hinata était-il titulaire malgré sa taille, et surtout sans leur courte spéciale ? Sugawara devait être le seul passeur. Avaient-ils seulement réussi à passer Dateko aux Interhigh, et Wakunan au tournoi de printemps ? Le doute le rongeait, complètement incertain qu’il était du niveau de Karasuno sans lui. D’un côté, il ne voulait pas se voiler la face, sa présence permettait la courte magique, les schémas incluant Sugawara, et son service ainsi que ses deuxièmes mains étaient des armes redoutables ; mais il ne voulait pas non plus sombrer dans l’arrogance et se dire que son équipe ne serait rien sans lui.

-Tu dors chez Oikawa-san, ce soir ? demanda Kindaichi peu avant la dernière sonnerie.

-Ouais, confirma Tobio. Ce soir et jeudi, comme d’habitude.

Il se sentait plutôt fier de sa réponse, qui ne laissait pas deviner qu’il était en réalité un Kageyama fort différent de l’étudiant d’Aoba en convalescence. Enfin, jusqu’à ce qu’il manque de s’étrangler quand Kindaichi déclara avec un sourire de coin :

-Ne le fatigue pas trop. Je ne sais pas s’il te l’a dit, mais il a séché vendredi dernier pour se « reposer ». Plutôt pour « récupérer », comme a dit Iwaizumi-san.

Kageyama n’eut pas le temps de trouver quelque chose à répondre à ça que Kindaichi sembla s’attrister un peu :

-Enfin, « séché »… Lui et les autres terminales ne sont plus obligés de venir au club. Je –Je suis désolé de parler de ça !

-C’est rien, répondit Tobio en le voyant comprendre son erreur. Faut bien que je l’accepte, non ?

Il jeta un regard à son poignet, puis adressa un regard aussi rassurant que possible à Kindaichi ; lequel, d’abord mortifié, sembla trouver du soulagement dans sa réaction.

-Oui, souffla-t-il. Oui, je veux dire… Oikawa-san continue le club pour son loisir, mais il arrêté tout zèle pour te retrouver à l’heure. Ça fait un compromis.

-Kindaichi, Kageyama, le cours n’est pas encore terminé ! lança la prof excédée, et tous deux replongèrent la tête dans leur cahier, non sans échanger un regard plus amusé que coupable.

La sonnerie retentit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et Kageyama ne fut quasiment pas étonné de voir les filles de sa classe s’animer en ouvrant la porte :

-Le beau terminale est là !

-Oooh, dépêche-toi, je veux le voir !

Kageyama sourit pour lui-même en rangeant ses affaires, puis sortit à son tour pour trouver Oikawa entouré d’une bande d’adolescentes en extase. Il ne savait pas trop s’il devait faire le jaloux ou non –au fond, il s’en fichait un peu, comme de tout, étant Kageyama Tobio ; mais quelque chose le piquait tout de même, et il avait envie d’afficher publiquement qu’Oikawa était à lui et personne d’autre.

-Tobio-chan ! s’écria son aîné en l’apercevant.

Il fit un rapide sourire à ses admiratrices et s’avança vers lui pour l’embrasser –ce qu’ils faisaient chaque fois qu’ils se retrouvaient et se séparaient, avait compris Tobio sans trop de mal, juste un petit bisou de circonstance. Pour le coup, Kageyama s’arrangea pour le faire durer un peu, conscient que les filles regardaient ; mais elles devaient savoir depuis longtemps qu’ils étaient ensemble, tout le monde était visiblement au courant pour eux deux.

Ils remontèrent le couloir côte à côte, et même si les gens les dévisageaient, ils ne semblaient ni étonnés ni hostiles. Oikawa prit sa main une fois hors du lycée, et Tobio le suivit aveuglément, ignorant où il habitait au juste ; ils marchèrent une vingtaine de minutes avant de pousser la grille d’une jolie petite maison, et Kageyama suivit son aîné à l’intérieur.

-Tu veux manger un truc ? lança Oikawa en l’introduisant dans la cuisine.

Habituellement, Tobio aurait dit oui. Il ne refusait jamais un carton de lait ou un beignet au curry, et le pain au lait qu’Oikawa était d’ores et déjà en train d’enfoncer dans sa bouche avait l’air appétissant. Mais le stress commençait à monter, et il déclina, même en sachant que ça ne collait pas à sa personnalité ; ce fut une attente d’agonie que de regarder Oikawa manger, puis boire, puis regarder son téléphone avant d’enfin lever les yeux vers lui avec un grand sourire :

-On va dans ma chambre ?

Et Tobio n’eut d’autre choix que d’aller à sa suite.

Contrairement à ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer, la chambre d’Oikawa était assez simple. Il avait un futon installé en plein milieu, près d’une petite table où se trouvait un ordinateur portable ; des diplômes, prix et récompenses accrochés au mur, et des étagères ornées de coupes, de quelques livres et DVDs. Il s’approcha, par curiosité, et trouva surtout des ouvrages documentaires sur des domaines scientifiques –avec une forte prédominance de l’espace, et Tobio se souvint avec un demi-sourire de la joie qui s’était emparée de son aîné au collège, quand il avait cru avoir l’occasion de lui parler de vie extraterrestre. Il n’avait donc pas changé…

Il manqua de sursauter quand Oikawa le surprit devant son étagère et posa sa tête sur son épaule en murmurant :

-Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine…

-Euh… quoi ? répondit Tobio au comble de la confusion.

Oikawa lui retourna un regard outré :

-Star Wars, Tobio-chan ! J’y crois pas, je t’ai fait regarder tous les films pour que tu oublies la phrase d’accroche !?

-P-Pardon, balbutia Kageyama avant d’essayer de se rattraper : on devrait peut-être les revoir.

C’était visiblement la meilleure réponse possible, car le visage d’Oikawa s’illumina comme celui d’un gosse à Noël :

-Bien sûr ! Quand j’aurai fini mes exams pour la fac, on se refera un marathon !

Il le prit par les bras pour le retourner face à lui, et Kageyama aperçut quelques stickers fluorescents en forme de planètes sur le mur avant d’être happé par les yeux d’Oikawa :

-Et maintenant, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? demanda son aîné d’une voix suave.

-On fait… les devoirs ? tenta faiblement Tobio.

-Je ne te savais pas si studieux, plaisanta Oikawa en le poussant sur le futon.

Kageyama tomba sur les draps, et une pointe de douleur lui remonta tout le bras quand il amortit sa chute de ses mains, sollicitant son poignet –mais bien vite, cela n’eut plus d’importance. Il était dans le lit d’Oikawa, et son odeur était partout autour de lui, enivrante, lui faisant tourner la tête dans tous les sens.

-J’ai une meilleure idée, susurra Oikawa en le rejoignant, plaçant une main de chaque côté de sa tête et laissant son corps survoler le sien. Pourquoi on ne se détendrait pas un peu après cette dure journée de cours ?

Il inclina la tête pour semer des baisers dans le cou de Tobio, lesquels ne tardèrent pas à tourner en suçons et morsures superficielles. Kageyama ferma les yeux et agrippa la chemise d’Oikawa, sentant tout à coup le besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, incapable d’ignorer l’effet que ça lui faisait. _J’ai jamais fait ça_ , songea-t-il aveuglément _–_ mais impossible de le dire.

Il fut presque soulagé qu’Oikawa l’embrasse, sur la bouche cette fois, un terrain qu’il maîtrisait à peu près depuis la veille. L’ardeur du baiser le gagnait, ses doigts étaient dans les cheveux d’Oikawa, sa langue dans sa bouche, et il se laissait guider par ses instincts, appréciant la manière dont leurs corps se touchaient, à la fois désireux et réticent à en avoir plus. Finalement, Oikawa sembla se lasser des baisers –et en quelques gestes à peine, il délesta Tobio de la cravate et de la chemise, avant de faire de même.

 _Sur les photos, ça vendait déjà du rêve, mais là_ … Kageyama avait envie de toucher, mais ne savait pas comment s’y prendre ; dévorant des yeux, curieux de savoir s’il pouvait y poser les doigts ou même la bouche ; et au fond de son esprit ne cessait de le travailler le fait de plus en plus clair, devant tant de peau exposée, qu’ils allaient plus loin, toujours plus loin…

Il essaya de se détendre et de se laisser prendre dans la chaleur du moment, osant toucher la peau d’Oikawa et se prêter au jeu, mais bien vite, il se sentit dépassé. Et quand Oikawa défit sa ceinture et entreprit de le débarrasser de son pantalon, la panique prit le dessus et il articula précipitamment :

-C’est… C’est ma première fois !

_Oups._

Oikawa s’arrêta net, le tissu toujours dans les mains, et lui lança un regard perplexe :

-Tobio-chan, on fait ça depuis plus d’un an.

-Je, euh –c’est ma…

Kageyama n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il disait ; et encore moins quand Oikawa, après avoir jeté le pantalon de côté, s’attaqua au sien, révélant un caleçon galaxie des plus inattendus. Tobio détourna les yeux pour les reporter sur son visage, conscient que ses joues devaient être rouge vif et que ses mains tremblaient.

-Oh, _je vois_ …, déclara finalement Oikawa.

Il se mit à sourire d’un air pervers, et tout l’espoir qui restait à Kageyama s’effondra quand son aîné se pencha de nouveau sur lui :

-Un jeu de rôle, hm ? Pourquoi pas, ça me va…

Il se débarrassa du pantalon, et tout ils se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements seulement à se faire face. Kageyama avait envie de tout lui dire, quitte à lui expliquer depuis le début que même si son _corps_ avait déjà fait ça, c’était beaucoup plus compliqué ; que même sans être une personne différente, il n’était pas non plus celui qu’il prétendait être –mais alors la main d’Oikawa remonta sur son genou, le long de sa cuisse, _plus haut_ , et il eut le souffle coupé.

-Mon petit Tobio-chan inexpérimenté, chantonna Oikawa d’un air ravi, se prenant un peu trop au jeu. Ne t’inquiète pas. Oikawa-san va t’initier aux plaisirs de la chair. Laisse-toi faire…

Ce n’était pas exactement l’issue qu’envisageait Kageyama, mais c’était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, et c’était sûrement le meilleur déroulement possible dans cette situation. Coller au rôle du Kageyama Tobio élève à Aoba Johsai, meilleur ami de Kindaichi et petit-copain d’Oikawa Tooru, il ne savait pas encore tout à fait le faire. Mais se mettre dans la peau de quelqu’un qui n’avait jamais eu de rapports sexuels et était en passe de les découvrir, eh bien… Il trouvait quelques facilités.

Alors il cessa de réfléchir, mit son corps en autopilote, et laissa Oikawa prendre les commandes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depuis ce jour, le Oikawa de cette dimension développa un fétiche pour les jeux de rôle coquins.


	14. Aoba V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà ! Désolée pour les délais, c'est assez infernal en ce moment, j'espère néanmoins que le chapitre vous plaira !   
> Plus que deux avant la fin de l'histoire~

Kageyama Tobio était à peu près sûr d’avoir eu une expérience de dépucelage unique.

C’était ce à quoi il songeait vaguement, encore pris dans la béatitude des instants précédents, comblé jusqu’à l’os et l’esprit cotonneux. Tout s’était passé avec un naturel et une fluidité remarquables, et peu pouvaient se vanter d’avoir eu une première fois aussi parfaite –et, de manière générale, d’avoir eu une première fois purement mentale et non physique. Son corps connaissait déjà la danse, visiblement, et il avait bougé par pur automatisme.

Les choses avaient été grandement facilitées par le jeu de rôle auquel croyait participer Oikawa, et il avait joué à merveille le petit copain prévenant et précautionneux. Plus encore que du désir ou de l’amour, c’était de la reconnaissance que ressentait Tobio en y repensant (ce qu’il ne manquait pas de faire) ; son aîné avait été aussi lentement que possible, quitte à faire durer les préliminaires et à multiplier les doses, qu’il s’agisse de baisers, de mots doux ou de lubrifiant.

Le reste était juste trop bon pour être décrit, et Kageyama n’avait rien trouvé à redire dans l’expérience –jugeant les choses de son point de vue novice. Il avait souvent entendu dire que les premières fois étaient maladroites, ratées, trop courtes, douloureuses, et pour sa part, il trouvait s’en tirer à merveille. Il fallait dire qu’habiter un corps déjà habitué devait aider un peu ; et il était à présent blotti contre Oikawa, la joue contre la peau nue et chaude de son torse, jambes entremêlées, somnolent à moitié de bonheur et de satisfaction.

 _Est-ce que je serai encore puceau en rentrant à Karasuno ?_ se demanda-t-il vaguement, et la pensée de rentrer était pourtant loin, très loin, à tenir à distance dans des moments pareils. C’était plus une question stupide et sans conséquences qu’une vraie interrogation sur un futur dont il n’était que trop conscient, et il imagina avec amusement ce que lui répondraient ceux à qui il pourrait poser la question. Suga, Yachi… Ils lui manquaient, mais cela ne l’atteignait pas, à ce moment-là. Pas alors qu’il était si bien là, loin de tout, dans son monde, dans les bras d’Oikawa à écouter son cœur battre.

Il dut finir par s’endormir, car Oikawa n’était plus là quand il émergea. Quelques bruits métalliques provenaient d’en bas, de la cuisine sûrement, et Kageyama déduisit qu’il devait être en train de cuisiner quelque chose ; il se redressa donc, et collecta ses vêtements sur le sol pour se rhabiller lentement. Il bouclait tout juste sa ceinture quand des rangements attirèrent son attention –rien de plus qu’un panneau coulissant, et Oikawa devait probablement ranger ses vêtements derrière, mais par pure curiosité, il avait envie de fouiller un peu.

Tobio s’approcha donc. Ce n’était pas son genre de fureter, mais quelque chose semblait l’attirer là, et il fit doucement glisser le panneau pour révéler ce qu’il y avait derrière. Il fut accueilli par des vêtements soigneusement empilés, sous-vêtements, survêtements –il reconnut l’ensemble blanc typique d’Aoba Johsai, identique à celui qu’il possédait, et qu’il avait vu tant de fois sur l’Oikawa original ; et ses tenues de match, la blanche et la turquoise, pliées juste à côté, le numéro 1 à demi visible floqué sur le tissu. Il sourit pour lui-même en les trouvant là, puis son attention fut détournée par un carton déposé en dessous des étagères, presque caché.

Il eut un drôle de pressentiment en se penchant pour le saisir, et commença à comprendre en voyant deux ballons de volley entreposés juste à côté. Il reconnaissait parfaitement l’un d’eux, un Molten qu’on aurait pu croire standard mais qui lui était de fait parfaitement identifiable –celui qui, dans ses deux passés et dans sa vie précédente, décorait sa chambre. Voilà donc où il était passé…

Ses doigts tremblaient un peu quand il ouvrit le carton, et c’était bien ce à quoi il pensait. Ses affaires de volley étaient dedans, la fameuse tenue de match qui manquait dans ses affaires, et il déplia son maillot officiel –le 9, comme à Karasuno, comme si le destin se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il n’avait jamais vu ce numéro à Aoba dans les matchs qu’il avait fait contre eux auparavant, c’était crédible… Et dessous, le diplôme du meilleur passeur de la préfecture, dont la date coïncidait avec sa troisième année. Ça lui faisait mal, et il replaça le carton où il l’avait trouvé avant de faire coulisser le panneau et de se retourner.

Il avait donc donné ses affaires de volley à Oikawa. Probablement était-ce peu après sa blessure définitive, submergé par la frustration et incapable d’en supporter la vue plus longtemps. Il était perturbé en descendant, mais s’efforça de ne rien laisser paraître en entrant dans la cuisine, tentant de se focaliser sur le positif –Oikawa était son petit copain, il venait de coucher avec lui pour la première fois, ils allaient manger tous les deux et passer une bonne soirée. L’ombre du volley n’avait pas à planer sur lui, pas alors que tout allait si bien…

La vue d’Oikawa torse nu dans la cuisine, et en train de faire frire de la nourriture dans une poêle, l’aida grandement à oublier ses pensées sombres.

Ils firent leurs devoirs après manger, et paressèrent le reste de la soirée devant la télé, affalés l’un contre l’autre. Quand les programmes se firent inintéressants, Oikawa le serra contre lui et lui murmura des mots doux.

-Je t’aime, dit-il en plongeant son nez dans les cheveux de Kageyama. Mon petit cœur.

Tobio redressa la tête pour l’embrasser, et après avoir longuement laissé ses lèvres traîner sur celles d’Oikawa, il répondit :

-Je t’aime. Je t’aime vraiment fort.

Etait-ce à cet Oikawa qu’il parlait, ou à l’autre, au « vrai », resté dans la dimension où ils étaient rivaux ? Il n’en savait rien. Il avait juste envie de le dire, et sentait en l’énonçant que c’était quelque chose de profondément vrai.

Ils s’endormirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, mais c’est à peine si Kageyama trouva le sommeil ce soir-là, se repassant encore et encore tous les moments qu’il avait eus avec Oikawa. Et dans dix jours, il devrait partir, se résoudre à retrouver son monde originel et laisser derrière lui toute idée d’un Oikawa qui l’aimerait en retour. Et il se demandait toujours s’il valait mieux garder ses distances ou au contraire s’accrocher à chaque instant.

Il croisa la mère d’Oikawa le lendemain matin dans la cuisine, et fit semblant de la connaître –mais comme elle parlait beaucoup (c’était donc une histoire de gènes, songea Tobio) et était visiblement habituée à le voir là, il n’eut pas à faire d’efforts excessifs pour se fondre dans son rôle.

Ils se rendirent à Aoba en bus, se tenant discrètement la main, et une nouvelle journée commença, semblable aux deux précédentes ; Kageyama rejoignit Kindaichi en cours, et même s’ils ne s’étaient écoulé qu’une soirée depuis qu’ils s’étaient séparés, Yuutarou avait de nouveau plein de choses à raconter. Le voir aussi bavard ne manquait pas de réjouir Kageyama, même si ce n’était pas vraiment l’avis du prof.

Il ne s’investissait plus que moyennement dans ses cours, tant pour écouter Kindaichi que pour réfléchir à sa situation actuelle. Cela ne manquait jamais de lui donner mal à la tête, et il s’efforçait de passer outre, mais les pensées étaient bien là, coriaces ; dans sa vraie vie, Oikawa ne l’aimait pas, Kindaichi l’évitait –et ici, dans ce simulacre, dans cette deuxième chance où il avait volontairement biaisé son existence, tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur n’était dû qu’à de la manipulation. La vérité, il le savait, se trouvait dans l’autre monde.

Ils mangèrent en équipe, dans la même bonne ambiance collective où tous semblaient se connaître par cœur, et anecdotes, blagues et taquineries fusaient entre les joueurs. Tobio se permit même de répondre à Makki et Mattsun quand ils essayèrent de l’embêter, imaginant que c’était Hinata à leur place, et sa répartie les laissa cois ; Iwaizumi lui ébouriffa les cheveux et Oikawa l’embrassa sur la joue –ce qui détourna aussitôt l’attention vers la plainte collective d’un capitaine trop démonstratif.

Ce soir-là, il rentra chez ses parents plutôt que de rester pendant que les autres étaient au volley, désireux de se reposer un peu après la nuit qu’il avait passée. Il s’étendit dans son lit, mais le sommeil ne venait pas, et il se retrouva à fixer le plafond en pensant à Karasuno. Les terminales avaient dû se retirer du club, et devaient se préparer à passer leurs examens, comme ceux d’Aoba.

Il y avait un moyen tout simple de se renseigner : les réseaux sociaux. Kageyama n’en était pas un adepte particulier, mais il était curieux, et il s’empara de son téléphone pour faire ses recherches. Hinata fut naturellement la première personne dont il tapa le nom, et il ne put réfréner un demi-sourire en voyant le visage souriant du rouquin apparaître en photo –en plus de deux mois de voyages temporels, il n’avait plus eu l’occasion de le revoir.

Ils avaient tous une vie normale, un quotidien de lycéen banal. Après tout, la présence ou non de Tobio à Karasuno ne les influençait que sur le plan sportif, il n’avait pas de raison de croire que tout serait radicalement différent pour eux. Il était sur le profil d’Azumane quand son téléphone se mit à sonner, affichant le nom de son petit-ami.

-Allô, Oikawa-san ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tobio-chan ! Je n’ai même plus le droit d’appeler mon amoureux ?

Kageyama n’avait jamais vraiment songé que le téléphone pouvait servir au bavardage le plus futile, mais après une heure passée avec Oikawa en ligne, il pouvait confirmer qu’aucune information essentielle n’avait été donnée durant cet appel. Lui était plutôt du genre à appeler pour une raison précise et à raccrocher sans s’attarder ; mais après tout, songea-t-il en haussant les épaules, c’était sur le forfait d’Oikawa, pas le sien.

Il dormait de nouveau chez Tooru le lendemain soir ; et, tandis qu’ils étaient dans la chambre de celui-ci et finissaient leurs devoirs après manger, Tobio ne put s’empêcher de demander :

-Est-ce qu’on peut faire quelques passes ?

Oikawa avait un jardin, il l’avait remarqué, assez grand pour y faire un peu de volley. Sa question était plus ou moins un coup de poker, et il n’avait pas encore essayé de jouer par lui-même depuis qu’il était dans cet avenir alternatif –ne sachant pas à quel degré précisément s’élevait la douleur dans son poignet quand il faisait du volley.

-Tu es sûr que c’est une bonne idée ? répondit Oikawa en lui lançant un regard sceptique.

-J’ai envie, affirma Kageyama.

Il serra une main dans l’autre, et les coinça entre ses genoux pour ne pas montrer qu’elles tremblaient. Oikawa vit clair dans son jeu, comme toujours, et posa une main sur sa cuisse en lui adressant un regard à la fois tendre et ferme :

-Tobio-chan, tu risques d’empirer les choses. Ça ferait trop de chocs pour l’instant, on ferait mieux d’attendre après…

 _Après l’opération_ , c’était sous-jacent, comprit Tobio en grimaçant malgré lui. Il aurait pu insister, mais Oikawa n’allait pas céder, il connaissait assez cette lueur au fond de ses yeux pour savoir que son aîné était déterminé –même si, dans ce monde, elle était adoucie par les sentiments. Le vrai Oikawa, certainement, aurait accepté juste dans l’espoir que Tobio grille toutes ses chances de rejouer un jour, et avec grand plaisir.

Cela lui resta en tête toute la soirée, et s’il tâcha de faire abstraction pour profiter du temps passé avec Oikawa, il avait toujours la sensation d’avoir une boule dans la gorge. Les baisers d’Oikawa n’y faisaient rien, pas même ses caresses et ses murmures dans le noir de la chambre –il suffisait à Kageyama de songer que ce n’était qu’un reflet du vrai Oikawa, aussi éloigné dans son rapport à lui qu’ils l’étaient dans le temps ; et pourtant tout semblait si réel, si palpable, il pouvait le toucher, le sentir, ce n’était pas un objet de son imagination… mais restait un être qui n’aurait jamais dû croiser son chemin.

Ces pensées le poursuivirent toute la fin de semaine et le week-end, et son humeur se dégrada au fur et à mesure, pris dans une nostalgie qu’il associait à son passé, son autre univers –son foyer, finalement. Plus le temps passait dans cette autre version, plus il se rendait compte que ce n’était que du toc –qu’une conséquence d’un passé modifié, quelque chose qu’il avait pris soin de construire lui-même en se fondant sur des mensonges. Il avait renié sa propre histoire, décidant d’agir pour ou contre un futur qui l’arrangeait, déjà conscient de choses dont son entourage n’avait pas idée.

Et c’était difficile. Horriblement difficile. Tous les moments qu’il avait savourés les premiers jours lui étaient désormais d’autant plus douloureux qu’ils étaient suaves. Le copain qu’il n’était pas censé avoir, les amis qu’il n’était pas censé avoir, qui tous l’entouraient d’une attention qu’il ne méritait pas. L’idée du jeudi, lorsqu’il pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui, lui inspirait simultanément soulagement et peine.

Le lundi, il fut invité à manger chez Oikawa. C’était la journée, comprit-il de ce qu’Oikawa lui dit au téléphone le dimanche précédent, où son neveu allait au gymnase pour apprendre à faire du volley, et en oncle responsable, Tooru allait l’encourager puis le ramenait à la maison pour manger en famille. Cela éclairait certains points de l’autre monde d’où venait Tobio, comme par exemple pourquoi il avait croisé son aîné aux Little Tykes lorsqu’il s’était disputé avec Hinata.

-Tobio-san ! s’écria le gamin dès qu’il le vit.

C’était le même que dans le souvenir de Kageyama –un petit garçon aux cheveux coupés ras, qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Oikawa sauf pour quelques expressions.

-Oh, Takeru, il faut arrêter de grandir ! fit mine de s’offusquer Oikawa. Tu seras peut-être plus grand que moi… ! Quoique, tu ne seras certainement pas plus beau, alors je peux bien te le concéder.

Takeru ignora complètement son oncle, et lança à Kageyama un regard d’un ennui déconcertant de maturité.

Oikawa raccompagna Tobio chez lui après le dîner, et le plus jeune se rendit compte dans un tressaillement qu’il s’était complètement habitué aux comportements de couple d’Oikawa. Il ne se préoccupait plus désormais de lui tenir la main, de sentir des doigts sur sa hanche, sa taille ou un bras autour de ses épaules ; et s’il rougissait toujours un peu par convention quand son aîné l’embrassait, c’était devenu de la pure routine en très peu de temps.

-Tobio-chan, dit Oikawa tandis qu’ils approchaient de sa maison, il y a une pluie d’étoiles filantes jeudi-ci. On va y aller avec l’équipe. Tu vas venir avec nous, hein ?

C’était à peine une demande ; comme si Kageyama pouvait lui refuser quelque chose, quand il demandait comme ça, ses grands yeux sombres fixés sur lui avec espoir.

-Oui, répondit-il, feignant d’ignorer l’étau qui lui comprimait le cœur. Bien sûr, je viendrai.

-En plus, c’est le soir où on dort ensemble ! s’écria joyeusement Oikawa en balançant leurs mains liées. On pourrait aussi sortir avant ! Ça fait longtemps qu’on n’a pas bu un verre tous les deux !

-Si tu veux, concéda doucement Tobio, incapable de résister.

-Après tout, un couple, ça s’entretient. Qui sait où tu irais voleter si je ne conquerrais pas encore et encore, hm ?

 _Dans un univers parallèle, très probablement._ Kageyama garda la pensée pour lui.

Mardi, mercredi, jeudi. C’étaient les derniers jours où il pouvait profiter de cette vie, de cet Oikawa, et il l’embrassa longuement avant de le laisser repartir ce soir-là, culpabilisant et savourant coup sur coup ses excès. Une sale envie de pleurer le prit quand il vit Oikawa s’éloigner dans la nuit, lui adressant un dernier signe et un dernier sourire, mais il la refoula. Cette vie était idéale, mais elle n’était pas _juste_ , et le manque du volley le rongeait à petit feu.

C’est avec un peu plus de violence que nécessaire qu’il referma la porte.

_Ces putains d’étoiles ont intérêt à me ramener là où je dois être._


	15. Aoba VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, le dernier chapitre de l'ère Aoba~ 
> 
> ATTENTION, je prends en compte dans ce chapitre certains éléments du canon extrêmement récents. Je pourrais disserter un long moment sur ma conception de la fanfiction, pourquoi je me sens obligée de l'ajouter, pourquoi aussi la tournure des scans me donne un sentiment d'entrave, mais bref tout ça pour dire : certains éléments sont tirés des nouveaux chapitres, mais ne prenez pas tout comme du spoil, il y a bien sûr et évidemment une part fictionnelle pour les intérêts du scénario. J'ai toujours procédé ainsi -les anciens se rappelleront que Miya, qui va seulement être animé en janvier, était présent dans mes fics dès août 2016. 
> 
> Bonne lecture ♥

Kageyama n’avait pas envie de sortir de son lit.

Il éteignit son alarme d’une main agacée, feignant de ne pas voir la date : jeudi, jour fatidique, préférant se concentrer sur le message de bonjour d’Oikawa. Si tout se passait bien, c’était le dernier qu’il aurait, et la pensée acheva de miner son réveil.

Il s’habilla lentement, songeant à moitié que ce voyage lui aurait au moins permis d’apprendre à faire les nœuds de cravate, et se contempla encore une fois dans l’uniforme d’Aoba. Il lui allait parfaitement, pas d’hésitation là-dessus ; mais retrouver la couleur noire caractéristique de Karasuno lui ferait du bien aussi. Et puis… là-bas, il n’était pas blessé. Il testa son poignet, mais la douleur était toujours aussi présente, devenue sa compagne depuis les dix jours qu’il se trouvait ici.

Même en sachant que ce n’était pas l’univers auquel il appartenait et qu’il sentait ne pas avoir le droit ou le mérite d’en profiter, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’en imprégner. Parler, rire avec Kindaichi était tellement naturel, par rapport aux échanges brefs et glaciaux qu’ils avaient dans son monde ; et il ne savait pas s’il était lui-même dans ces moments, ou s’il n’avait fait que se fondre dans un comportement étranger.

-Un salon de thé a ouvert pas loin, s’enthousiasmait Kindaichi ce jour-là. Je suis sûr que Kunimi voudra y aller. On a qu’à l’y emmener pour son anniversaire !

-C’est dans plus d’un mois... On peut y aller la semaine prochaine.

_La semaine prochaine que je ne verrai jamais._

-Ouais, bonne idée ! C’est à côté du centre commercial, tu vois où ?

La matinée passa vite, et ils attendirent Kunimi dans le couloir quelques minutes pour aller manger tous ensemble. Le club de volley prenait toujours la même table, dans un coin de la cafétéria, ronde et faite pour huit, mais où ils glissaient des chaises et se serraient pour passer à plus de dix. Les première étaient déjà installés, mais les attendaient visiblement pour commencer à manger, et les terminales les rejoignirent dans la queue.

Oikawa lui glissa une main derrière la nuque pour l’embrasser, et Tobio se laissa faire, habitué ; ce qui n’était toujours pas le cas de Kunimi qui soupira lourdement, et Iwaizumi eut la décence d’attendre qu’ils s’écartent pour asséner une tape sur le sommet du crâne de son capitaine.

-Quoi, Iwa-chan ? protesta Oikawa en arborant une moue boudeuse.

-Pudeur, grommela Iwaizumi.

Oikawa n’y répondit que par un large sourire éclatant, et ils se chamaillèrent jusqu’au moment de prendre leurs plateaux. Ils s’assirent ensuite tous ensemble –comme à leur habitude, Tobio et Oikawa côte à côté, Kindaichi et Iwaizumi les encadrant en leur qualité commune de meilleur ami, Kunimi, Makki et Mattsun plus à l’extérieur. Les terminales se mirent à discuter ensemble des examens finaux qui approchaient, tandis que Kindaichi relançait le projet du salon de thé ; Kunimi semblait charmé par l’idée, et ils commencèrent à s’organiser pour y aller ensemble pendant la semaine suivante.

La discussion se termina sur le projet de la soirée –aller voir la pluie d’étoiles filantes tous ensemble, exactement comme dans l’autre univers. Ils se donnaient rendez-vous au même endroit, dans la plaine où Tobio avait vu pour la dernière fois Karasuno, et il sentit l’angoisse monter en songeant à ce que ça impliquait.

L’après-midi passa trop vite, et il songeait amèrement que ce serait ses seconds adieux à Kindaichi et Kunimi –devait-il, comme autrefois à Kitaichi, leur affirmer son amitié et la joie qu’il avait de les connaître aussi bien, dans cet univers ? de toute façon, si tout se passait comme prévu, cette dimension s’effacerait d’elle-même après son retour à Karasuno –et cet Oikawa tellement aimant, tellement aimable, ces amis modèles qu’il avait… tout cela serait réduit à l’état de souvenirs, jusqu’à ce qu’un jour, Tobio finisse par se demander s’il n’avait pas simplement rêvé tout ça.

Une fois les cours finis, Kindaichi rejoignit le gymnase pour l’entraînement de volley et Tobio décida d’aller courir de son côté –avec toute la pression qu’il accumulait depuis le début de la journée, il en avait bien besoin. Une fille lui fit signe de la main tandis qu’il en était à son onzième tour de piste, et dans le doute de la connaître, il lui répondit.

Il ne put s’empêcher d’aller jeter un œil au gymnase 3, ceci dit. Il avait pris soin de s’en tenir éloigné tout le temps de son séjour à Aoba, mais la tentation était trop forte, et il partait ce soir –autant en profiter un peu. Comme il avait fait un jour à l’époque de Karasuno, il se glissa dans les buissons jusqu’à une petite fenêtre donnant sur le terrain, et lança un regard vers l’intérieur, essayant d’ignorer le pincement douloureux dans sa poitrine en voyant le gymnase, le filet, les ballons ; le volley lui manquait cruellement.

C’était, pour sa chance, au tour d’Oikawa de servir, et il contempla dans un silence admiratif les gestes précis et mille fois répétés de son aîné, la grâce et le contrôle de chacun de ses mouvements. Il ne se lasserait jamais du service d’Oikawa, d’une époque à l’autre et d’un monde à l’autre. L’entraînement se poursuivit quelques temps sous ses yeux vitreux, tout occupé qu’il était à songer à Oikawa, à sa manière de jouer, à sa manière d’être, à sa manière d’aimer, et il aurait presque manqué de rester planté là si la voix puissante d’Iwaizumi ne l’avait pas tiré de ses rêveries :

-Allez, on range ! On se retrouve à dix heures ce soir !

Kageyama se hâta de quitter ses buissons pour attendre Oikawa et les autres à la sortie du lycée. Le groupe se séparait pour que les joueurs puissent manger chacun de leur côté et faire un peu de devoirs avant d’aller voir les étoiles filantes, mais Oikawa et lui partaient ensemble pour manger tous les deux. Son aîné prit distraitement sa main en l’entraînant vers le centre-ville, et les derniers saluts entre coéquipiers se dissipèrent dans le soir tandis qu’ils marchaient côte à côte.

-Comme d’habitude ? demanda Oikawa.

Son sourire était toujours radieux, et Kageyama commençait à se dire que ça lui manquerait, dans son monde originel. Même si les expressions de moquerie et de déni sur le visage de son Oikawa n’étaient pas mal non plus, dans leur genre.

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il simplement sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient.

C’était en fait un petit restaurant traditionnel, un peu à l’écart, et Kageyama resta un instant fasciné par l’atmosphère tamisée –la lumière vacillante des lampions, les boiseries sombres, et au-dehors, un petit jardin où il entendait couler une source.

-Tu faisais la même tête la première fois que je t’ai amené ici, plaisanta Oikawa en le tirant par la main –Tobio s’était figé sur place sans s’en rendre compte. Tu te souviens ? Pour notre premier rendez-vous.

Ses yeux s’attendrirent en disant cela, et Tobio se sentit rosir.

-Bien sûr, murmura-t-il en prenant la carte pour prétexte.

C’est à peine s’il voyait le menu, cependant. Oikawa et lui venaient souvent ici, et ils y étaient venus pour leur premier rendez-vous. Il aurait voulu, juste un peu, partager les souvenirs de celui qu’il était ici, pouvoir défiler dans sa mémoire pour y retrouver toute une existence qu’il aurait voulu connaître. Il aurait voulu voir ce premier rendez-vous, comme il aurait voulu voir la première fois qu’Oikawa et lui s’étaient embrassés, s’étaient dit « je t’aime », avaient couché ensemble. Il aurait voulu voir comment s’était passée la rencontre d’Oikawa avec ses parents, et la sienne avec ses beaux-parents ; il aurait voulu voir la tête de Kindaichi et Kunimi le jour où il leur avait dit qu’il sortait avec leur capitaine, il aurait voulu… il aurait voulu vivre tout cela.

-Tobio-chan ? l’appela Oikawa, le tirant de ses pensées. Tu as choisi ?

-Oui, oui, se hâta de répondre Kageyama, remarquant seulement maintenant la serveuse qui se tenait devant leur table.

Il énonça le premier plat qui apparut sous ses yeux, puis la regarda s’éloigner en serrant les dents. Il sentait une boule dans sa gorge, un poids dans sa poitrine, mais non, pas question de se mettre à faire le sentimental maintenant. Il s’efforça de paraître naturel et posa une main sur la table ; immédiatement, les doigts d’Oikawa s’entremêlèrent aux siens.

-Dis, j’ai regardé un peu, pour après, dit soudain son aîné.

Il avait l’air gêné ; c’était inhabituel, et cela piqua immédiatement la curiosité de Kageyama.

-Pour après ? répéta-t-il.

-Après la terminale. Tu sais, pour –partir.

-Partir ? répéta de nouveau Kageyama d’une voix affaiblie.

Il était sûrement en train de perdre toute crédibilité, mais le choc était trop grand pour penser à ce qu’il disait et ce qu’il était censé savoir.

-Doucement, sourit Oikawa. Je t’ai déjà dit que je ne partirai pas sans toi, non ?

 _Mais partir où ?_ Il ne comprenait plus rien.

-T’as pas intérêt, répondit-il d’un air sceptique, satisfait d’avoir trouvé une réponse passe-partout.

Le sourire d’Oikawa s’élargit, et il sembla prendre confiance :

-Je ferai deux ans de fac de bio ici le temps que tu finisses le lycée. Ce ne sera rien de perdu, et ce sera toujours le plan B si jamais… je me blesse.

Ses doigts se contractèrent nerveusement entre ceux de Tobio, qui comprit tardivement que son lui d’Aoba était censé être affecté par tout ce qui touchait à la blessure. Mais ce que disait Oikawa était trop important pour qu’il y pense maintenant.

-Et après, dès que tu seras diplômé, on n’aura plus qu’à sauter dans l’avion et rester au soleil. Je regardais là où était Blanco en ce moment –s’il y est toujours dans deux ans, on regardera un appart pour nous dans la même ville… Et puis, on n’aura besoin que d’une chambre.

Tobio avait de demander qui était ce foutu Blanco, et où, bon sang, Oikawa prévoyait de partir comme ça, mais il n’avait pas encore ouvert la bouche que la serveuse –décidément discrète- lui mit une assiette sous le nez, et Oikawa lui lançait déjà « bon appétit » avec malice en séparant ses baguettes.

Ils parlèrent de diverses choses lors du repas, mais l’un comme l’autre semblaient distraits, et pour le coup, Kageyama ne savait pas trop s’il était satisfait ou pas d’avoir d’autres soucis en tête que son retour imminent dans sa dimension. Oikawa semblait pensif, lui aussi, songeant sûrement à cet avenir dont il parlait, et Tobio n’osait pas vraiment remettre le sujet sur le tapis de peur de passer pour un ignorant au pire moment possible.

Son aîné paya pour le repas, et ils se baladèrent un moment dans la ville illuminée. Le bras d’Oikawa entourait ses épaules, le tenant tout près, et Tobio avait glissé le sien autour de sa taille –montant du même pas lent vers la plaine aux étoiles filantes. Ils y arrivèrent en avance ; les stands que Tobio avait vus dans son autre vie étaient tout juste en train d’être montés, et aucun membre de l’équipe n’était encore arrivé.

Le lieu était loin d’être bondé à cette heure, et tous les deux décidèrent de s’asseoir sur les marches d’un petit escalier de pierre. Face à eux s’étendait une mer de rues, de boutiques et de maisons éclairées, et derrière, par-dessus le halo orangé de la cité, le ciel d’un noir d’encre constellé d’étoile d’argent.

Kageyama, par ce qui était désormais un automatisme, s’assit tout contre Oikawa, et posa sa tête sur son épaule ; la main d’Oikawa reposait sur sa cuisse, et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans parler, contemplant le paysage au-dessous d’eux. Malgré la saison, Tobio n’avait pas froid ainsi, blotti contre son petit-ami, et il en oubliait presque les questions qui le tourmentaient –celles des deux semaines passées et celles de tout à l’heure-, occupé à savourer leur proximité.

-Ça fait quatre ans qu’on se connaît, murmura finalement Oikawa.

Sa voix était grave, comme au restaurant, lorsqu’il parlait d’avenir, et ne pas l’entendre piailler ou chouiner était quelque chose d’assez rare pour réveiller l’intérêt de Kageyama.

-Tu sais… Tobio-chan, je ne sais pas si tu crois à ce genre de choses, mais… je pense qu’on est vraiment faits l’un pour l’autre. Depuis qu’on s’est rencontrés, je sens qu’il y a quelque chose de différent avec toi. Et depuis qu’on sort ensemble, je crois… non, je suis convaincu que c’est comme ça que ça doit être et pas autrement.

Tobio crut que son cœur s’arrêtait de battre.

Il aurait dû ressentir de la joie, du bonheur à entendre ces mots. Il aurait dû sourire, embrasser Oikawa, lui déclarer tout autant de belles choses –mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas tant que c’était cet Oikawa qui parlait –cet Oikawa tellement parfait mais faux, cet Oikawa qui n’était pas le sien…

-Tu crois ? dit-il d’une voix rauque. Tu crois que dans tous les univers, ça fonctionnerait comme ça ?

-J’en suis sûr, répondit Oikawa.

La boule dans sa gorge était toujours là –et les mots s’y entravaient avant de sortir :

-Tu penses que même si on se rencontrait ailleurs, dans d’autres circonstances –dans un monde où tu me détestes, où je t’insupportes, tu… tu penses vraiment que tu pourrais m’aimer ? Tu crois qu’on serait quand même faits l’un pour l’autre, que c’est ce qui doit être, mais – mais comment tu pourrais tomber amoureux de moi si tu me hais ? Si je t’aime à travers tous les univers, mais que toi, tu…

Le nœud dans sa gorge se resserra, et Oikawa prit son visage en coupe avec délicatesse. Un éclair de douleur traversa ses yeux sombres, et il demanda d’une voix basse, à peine audible :

-Tobio… pourquoi tu pleures ?

Kageyama se rendit comptes que ses joues étaient trempées de larmes, et il ferma les yeux de désespoir. _Si je t’aime à travers tous les univers…_ Les lèvres d’Oikawa effleurèrent ses paupières avant de trouver sa bouche, et le baiser était brûlant dans la nuit froide, salé et déchirant.

-Je t’aimerais dans n’importe quelle vie, déclara Oikawa quand ils s’écartèrent. Si tu es toujours toi dans cet autre univers, et si je suis toujours moi… alors il y a toujours un nous de possible. J’aime qui tu es, ton caractère, tes yeux, ton corps, ta voix, jusqu’à ton prénom –ce qu’il y a d’autre entre nous n’a aucune importance. Je serais incapable de te haïr en étant fidèle à moi-même, et ce dans tous les univers qui existent.

Tobio ébaucha un sourire à travers ses larmes, et Oikawa les essuya une par une avant de reprendre :

-Et c’est justement parce que j’en suis convaincu que j’ai décidé de t’attendre avant de partir. Je… J’ai vu un truc intéressant en me renseignant tout à l’heure. Ça pourrait t’intéresser aussi, éventuellement…

Un mystérieux sourire étira ses lèvres, et quelque chose de flou flottait dans les yeux d’Oikawa quand il termina :

-Tobio-chan, on pourrait se marier en Argentine.

Mariage ?

 _Argentine_ ?

-Une fois qu’on y sera installés… on pourra peut-être y penser.

Le sourire d’Oikawa était plein de douceur, plein d’espoir, et Tobio ne savait pas quoi dire, pas même quoi penser –tout se mêlait, des idées tellement distantes, tellement impossibles, des choses sans lien qui faisaient moins de sens encore que des étoiles magiques…

-Ah, vous êtes là ! s’écria une voix qu’ils connaissaient bien.

Tous deux se retournèrent d’un même mouvement pour voir l’équipe d’Aoba au complet, menée par Iwaizumi, debout non loin à les regarder.

-Pas trop froid ? lança Mattsun.

-On se tient chaud ? ajouta Makki. Je peux venir ?

-Makki ! s’écria Oikawa en bondissant sur ses pieds, entraînant Kageyama avec lui. Tu devrais savoir que je ne partage pas mon Tobio-chan ! Surtout pas avec un pervers comme toi !

Les terminales se mirent à jacasser dans leur coin, et Kindaichi en profita pour se rapprocher de Kageyama :

-Ils vendent à manger, là-bas. Tu viens avec nous ?

-Il croit sentir du maïs grillé, ajouta Kunimi.

Son visage était à moitié dissimulé derrière une épaisse écharpe, mais on entendait le sourire dans sa voix. Tobio acquiesça –d’une part pour passer un peu de temps avec eux, et d’autre part pour prendre un peu de distance avec tout ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Il avait l’impression d’avoir ses émotions sens dessus dessous, entre projet de déménagement à l’étranger, de mariage, déclaration transuniverselle et fin de son aventure à Aoba…

Il les suivit, la tête toujours à ce qu’il venait d’apprendre ; et à force de rêvasser en marchant, il finit par heurter quelqu’un.

-Pardon, dit-il d’un air absent, puis, baissant les yeux sur la personne qu’il avait bousculée, il s’étouffa soudain : Hinata !?

Le rouquin le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés avant de se mettre à hurler, de cette voix stridente qui avait tant manqué à Tobio :

-Aoba Johsai !!

Hinata fit un bond en arrière, ses cheveux roux hérissés, et brandit ses mains dans une posture un peu cliché d’art martial :

-Tu veux te battre ? Hein ? et comment tu connais mon nom !? On ne s’est affrontés qu’une fois !

Kageyama assimila les informations en un instant. Ils s’étaient donc bien croisés à l’époque de Kitagawa Daiichi… le jour de leur rencontre n’avait pas changé. Les voyages dans le temps n’avaient fait que déplacer la conscience de Tobio d’un monde à l’autre, ils n’influaient pas sur des données aussi objectives que le tirage au sort de matchs de collège –la seule différence était que Kageyama n’était pas un roi sur le terrain, que son équipe s’était qualifiée pour les Nationales cette année-là et qu’il n’était jamais entré à Karasuno…

-Je me renseigne toujours sur mes adversaires, rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac.

Hinata laissa tomber sa position offensive et se mit à se gratter la nuque en rougissant, faussement modeste :

-Oh, je ne suis pas un adversaire si extraordinaire… même si je saute haut… on a quand même perdu face à toi, acheva-t-il en grinçant des dents.

-Oh lààà ? intervint une nouvelle voix, elle aussi familière aux oreilles de Tobio. Qu’est-ce que tu cherches, à embêter notre seconde, uuuh ?

Le visage déformé par une grimace de Tanaka apparut, et Tobio eut la bizarre envie de sourire en retrouvant les mimiques de son aîné. Bon sang, ils lui avaient manqué.

-Un problème ?

C’était Kindaichi, qui n’avait pas manqué de remarquer que Kageyama ne les suivait plus. Il se plaça juste à côté de lui, dominant les deux garçons de Karasuno de toute sa taille, l’air protecteur à côté de son ex-passeur. La situation était tellement étrange que Tobio en aurait ri, s’il ne commençait pas à craindre que ça dégénère.

-C’est peut-être toi mon problème, tête de poireau ! nargua Tanaka en montrant les dents.

-Tête de poireau !?

Par miracle, Kunimi apparut à ce moment pour les tirer tous deux loin de Karasuno :

-Ça suffit, dit-il d’une voix calme, étouffée, mais sans appel.

Tandis qu’ils s’éloignaient vers les stands, Kageyama croisa de nouveau le regard de Hinata. Ce Hinata qui ne le connaissait pas, avec qui il n’avait jamais joué, jamais pratiqué la courte spécial –son premier vrai coéquipier, dans son autre vie. Le regard inconnu que posait sur lui Shouyou lui causait un sentiment étrange –il aurait dû le reconnaître, crier son nom de manière exaspérante en réclamant des passes, et voir le décalage restauré dans toute sa puissance le rendit si possible encore plus confus.

Les terminales les rejoignirent un peu plus tard, et ils demeurèrent en groupe au milieu de la plaine. Oikawa avait de nouveau pris possession de la main de Tobio, liée à la sienne et au chaud dans la poche de sa veste blanche Aoba, et se chamaillait avec Iwaizumi sur tel ou tel sujet ; Kindaichi mangeait son maïs, mais ses aînés ne se privaient pas de lui piquer des grains. Kunimi regardait son téléphone en écoutant la conversation d’une oreile, et même Kyoutani était là, mâchant ce qui ressemblait à du poulet sous l’œil vigilant de Yahaba.

Et Tobio, parmi eux, se sentait au milieu d’un vrai groupe, d’une équipe –non, d’une famille. La vision qu’il avait jalousée si longtemps auparavant lui revint, lointaine, indifférente, comme si c’était elle qui provenait d’un univers factice, et il avait du mal à se faire à l’idée qu’il allait quitter tout ça, rentrer à Karasuno et retrouver le poids de son passé.

-Regardez ! s’écria Kindaichi. Les étoiles !

Tobio leva les yeux, et les mêmes traînées de lumière qu’il avait déjà bien trop vues à son goût l’éblouirent. C’était maintenant, c’était le moment de faire le vœu de rentrer –mais il n’arrivait pas à trouver les mots, il n’arrivait pas à trouver en lui la volonté de souhaiter son retour, pas avec la main d’Oikawa qui serrait la sienne et le tirait près, juste pour lui murmurer :

-Fais un vœu, Tobio-chan.

Kageyama ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Ce n’était pas son monde. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il était temps de ramener à la maison.

 _Ramenez-moi chez moi_ , implora-t-il. _Dans ma première vie, dans ma vraie vie. Je veux quitter cet univers._

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la lumière des étoiles l’agressa –elles tombaient dans des éclairs soudains, déchirant le ciel noir de traits éclatants, elles tombaient les unes après les autres, elles tombaient toutes en même temps, et Tobio eut l’impression que le ciel entier était en train de s’effondrer. Un blanc éclatant se refléta contre ses rétines, lui brûla les yeux –il entendit vaguement la voix d’Oikawa articuler son prénom, sentit à distance le choc de sa tête contre l’herbe, et enfin, tout devint noir.


	16. Karasuno II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh voilà les gars, nous y sommes.  
> Le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, en tout cas, et j'espère que vous en avez apprécié la lecture. La conclusion n'est pas aussi développée que je l'imaginais, mais je pense que l'essentiel y est -pas de fioritures pour terminer ça malgré ses 3500 mots.  
> Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !~

Tobio reprit conscience avec la violence d’une gifle.

Une foule de sensations l’assaillit –il saisit d’un même coup le décor clair de la salle de club de Karasuno, les murs collés de posters et les casiers, l’odeur familière du sport –sueur, bombe de froid, synthétique- et la voix suraiguë de Hinata qui s’aggrava soudain dans une imitation burlesque :

-Je suis Kageyama Tobio qui ne se réjouit jamais de rien, et je n’irai pas voir les étoiles filantes parce que c’est trop gnan-gnan pour moi qui ai des choses tellement plus intéressantes à faire, de toute façon j’aime pas les gens, j’aime jamais rien, je suis ronchon.

Kageyama cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, trois fois, confus au possible. La minute précédente, il était avec Aoba, avec Oikawa et le reste de l’équipe dans la plaine, de nuit, en train de regarder les étoiles filantes. Et maintenant –maintenant il était de retour à Karasuno, exauçant son souhait de revenir à sa vraie vie.

Une partie de lui avait envie de sourire, de rire même, que tout soit enfin rentré dans l’ordre, qu’il retrouve enfin ses coéquipiers et le volley, quel soulagement ! et une autre part lui faisait mal, vraiment mal, à l’idée que tout ce qu’il avait vécu dans l’autre dimension soit effacé à jamais. Cet Oikawa qui l’aimait, ce Kindaichi qui l’appréciait, cette équipe dans laquelle il était toujours compté comme un membre à part, tout cela avait disparu.

Un petit rire le fit se retourner : c’était Tsukishima, agenouillé à côté de son casier, qui le regardait en ricanant :

-Allez, le roi. Tu pourras faire le vœu de changer d’expression faciale, ça fera plaisir à toute l’équipe.

Toujours pris dans le choc de la réalité, Kageyama ne réagit pas. Là encore, deux pôles se livraient un combat farouche en lui ; l’un voulait ardemment insulter Tsukishima, l’autre, sans trop se l’avouer, était quand même heureux de revoir sa tête narquoise.

Une main se posa sur son poignet, et se retournant avec des yeux écarquillés, il reconnut Suga –son expression douce, son regard chaleureux, le sourire timide qui étirait ses lèvres, et la bienveillance dans sa voix :

-Ça va, Kageyama ? Tu m’as l’air un peu pâle.

-Je vais… Je vais juste…, bégaya Tobio complètement perdu. Prendre l’air. Deux minutes.

Il tituba jusqu’à la porte, l’ouvrit avec peine et s’appuya finalement contre la passerelle. Il avait vue sur le gymnase, sur quelques bâtiments alentours, et il se rendit enfin pleinement compte qu’il était de nouveau à Karasuno, son Karasuno, et que tout était exactement tel qu’il l’avait laissé. Il inspira, s’efforçant de se calmer. La transition avait été pire que brutale, et il sentait déjà le manque de son ancienne vie le ronger, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s’apitoyer là-dessus.

Il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits quand Suga s’accouda à côté de lui.

-Tout va bien ? demanda paisiblement le terminale.

Kageyama avala péniblement sa salive avant de répondre par une autre interrogation :

-Sugawara-san. Si… Si tu avais l’occasion d’effacer tes erreurs, est-ce que tu le ferais ?

Il était conscient que sa question était étrange, subite, hors de tout contexte ; mais son aîné prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir avant de répondre :

-Ce serait vraiment tentant de le faire. Mais je ne pense pas que ce serait vraiment satisfaisant.

-Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi mal ?_

-Parce que les erreurs ne s’effacent pas, déclara Sugawara. Elles se réparent.

Tobio leva son regard vers le ciel, songeur. Ces mots étaient pleins de vérité, et au fond, les entendre l’apaisait. Tout avait été si simple pour lui, dans ces différents voyages ; il n’avait eu qu’à feindre d’être quelqu’un d’autre, et une vie merveilleuse s’était offerte à lui. Merveilleuse, et obtenue en trichant, il en avait été conscient… Mais comment réparer des années de rancœurs et de mésentente ? Ce serait autrement plus compliqué.

-Tu viens avec nous, ce soir ? demanda Suga. On serait tous heureux que tu viennes. Tu sais, pour voir les étoiles filantes.

 _Je n’en peux plus des étoiles filantes._ Il avait envie de refuser, de trouver un prétexte et tout le monde comprendrait, parce qu’il n’était pas, ici, le meilleur ami de collège et le petit-copain d’un joueur, et il pouvait parfaitement rentrer chez lui tout seul si ça lui chantait.

Mais Aoba y serait.

Il ferma étroitement les paupières, puis les rouvrit et soupira de lassitude :

-Ouais. Je vous retrouverai là-bas.

Il finit par rentrer, et essaya de voir le positif –tout allait bien, il était à sa place, il retrouvait ses coéquipiers, il n’avait plus à s’inquiéter d’étoiles filantes et d’univers parallèles. Ses parents aussi trouvèrent qu’il avait l’air un peu perturbé pendant le repas, mais n’insistèrent pas et le laissèrent libre de sortir avec son équipe.

Il était neuf heures, et Tobio se planta devant son armoire comme s’il allait se battre avec elle. Oui, Sugawara avait raison ; les erreurs, ça se réparait, et à défaut de rétablir une amitié profonde avec Kindaichi et Kunimi, il pouvait au moins essayer d’apaiser les tensions. Et avec Oikawa… Oikawa qu’il aimait, mais qui ici ne l’aimait pas en retour, peut-être pouvait-il essayer de se rapprocher de lui tout de même, ne serait-ce que rétablir un peu de paix, là aussi ?

Il fit défiler les cintres, incertain. Vu l’heure et la saison, ça ne servait à rien de sortir la belle chemise, son manteau la dissimulerait –mais il lui semblait qu’il avait une vieille écharpe quelque part là, qu’il n’avait jamais trop portée mais qui présentait l’intérêt très net d’être… _bleu roi_. Oikawa semblait apprécier cette couleur sur lui, et Tobio espéra que ça puisse jouer un peu si jamais ils devaient se parler.

Il sortit en avance, sachant que Karasuno n’y serait que vers dix heures, mais il n’avait pas besoin d’eux pour ce qu’il comptait faire. Il marcha vers la plaine d’un pas rapide, le nez enfoui dans l’écharpe, songeant amèrement que dans une dimension parallèle, il avait fait le même trajet accompagné par Oikawa. Il essayait de se préparer mentalement à ces nouvelles rencontres –bien moins cordiales que celles de là où il venait, et son cœur battait la chamade tandis qu’il grimpait le petit escalier de pierre où, dans un autre monde, Oikawa et lui s’étaient assis l’un contre l’autre.

Les stands venaient tout juste d’être montés quand il parvint à la plaine, et il erra un moment entre les premiers arrivés pour être sûr qu’Aoba n’était pas encore là. Quelle heure était-il, quand il les avait croisés, si longtemps auparavant… ? Ils ne devraient plus trop tarder, à présent. Kageyama ne savait pas exactement ce qu’il comptait faire, quelle était sa stratégie miracle –mais ne rien tenter voudrait dire que ses voyages n’avaient aucun sens. S’il devait agir, c’était ici, dans la vie réelle, pas dans un monde où tout lui était offert sur un plateau.

Il se planta près du stand qui vendait à manger, fixa agressivement ce qu’il proposait quelques minutes, et finalement se décida :

-Du maïs grillé, s’il vous plaît.

Il paya, récupéra la nourriture, et se retournait tout juste quand il tomba nez à nez avec Kindaichi et Kunimi. Il sursauta en les reconnaissant, mais Kindaichi baissa aussitôt le regard, refusant de le regarder, et les yeux froids de Kunimi le scrutèrent avec distance, ses lèvres pincées dans une moue ennuyée ; le contraste avec leur amitié précédente était frappant –et douloureux.

-S-Salut, balbutia Tobio.

-Kageyama, soupira Kunimi en guise de salut.

Kindaichi ne le regardait toujours pas, et Kageyama voyait sa mâchoire contractée et ses sourcils froncés. Il avait mal au cœur en se disant que ces deux-là ne voulaient plus rien à voir avec lui –mais c’était de sa faute, il l’avait cherché. _Les erreurs, ça se répare_.

-Tu –T’en veux ? demanda-t-il maladroitement en brandissant le maïs sous le nez de Kindaichi.

C’était tellement inattendu que Kindaichi releva des yeux écarquillés sur lui –puis sur le maïs –et de nouveau sur lui, bouche entrouverte. Kunimi avait juste l’air troublé, mais ne le montra pas aussi expressivement. _Vas-y, c’est le moment,_ s’intima Tobio _._

-Je sais que t’aimes bien ça, ajouta-t-il donc avant que Yuutarou puisse dire quelque chose.

C’était ce qu’il fallait dire, se félicita-t-il en voyant les yeux de Kindaichi s’adoucir imperceptiblement. Le central hésitait toujours à parler et à le regarder, et il se balançait d’un pied sur l’autre –signe qu’il allait craquer.

-Tu… Tu t’en souviens ? demanda-t-il d’un ton incertain.

Kageyama hocha lentement la tête, et tendit le maïs un peu plus vers lui. A contrecœur, Yuutarou en prit un épi, et Kunimi le bouscula légèrement de l’épaule.

-Merci, dit-il, même si le mot donnait l’air de lui arracher la gorge.

Kunimi secoua légèrement la tête pour signifier qu’il n’en voulait pas, et Tobio resta là, figé, se sentant comme un funambule sur son fil, craignant de faire le moindre faux pas et que tout s’écroule. Kindaichi mâchait tranquillement, les yeux de nouveau baissés, et laissait l’impression de se maudire intérieurement. C’était toujours un infime progrès, et s’il pouvait pousser juste un peu plus loin…

-Euh…, commença de nouveau Tobio. Peut-être qu’on pourrait… discuter, un de ces jours ?

Pour le coup, même Kunimi ouvrit de grands yeux. La gêne était palpable.

-Tu vas bien, Kageyama ? demanda Akira.

-Ouais. Ça fait longtemps que j’y pense, je n’avais pas eu le courage de demander avant, c’est tout.

Les deux joueurs d’Aoba avaient l’air plus que dubitatifs, et ils échangèrent un bref regard comme pour s’interroger mutuellement tandis que Kageyama restait en apnée. _Si je gagne Kunimi_ , songea Tobio, _Kindaichi suivra_. Il se souvint de ses quelques mois dans le passé et dans sa vie d’Aoba –oui, il avait appris des choses sur Kunimi également, et c’était le moment ou jamais de les exploiter.

-Il y a un salon de thé sympa qui a ouvert pas loin, déclara Kageyama. On pourrait se retrouver là.

-Tu t’intéresses au thé, toi ? interrogea Kunimi, visiblement perplexe.

Tobio secoua la tête. Le visage souriant de Kindaichi lui revint en mémoire, le jour où il lui avait dit ça en classe, u _n salon de thé a ouvert pas loin_ , _je suis sûr que Kunimi voudra y aller_ –difficilement superposable, du moins pour l’expression, à celui qui lui faisait face aujourd’hui. Il avait envie de sourire tristement en répondant :

-C’est un ami qui me l’a dit.

Kunimi ne flancha pas, mais après quelques secondes d’un silence embarrassant où il semblait peser le pour et le contre dans sa tête, il finit par se prononcer :

-Okay.

Kindaichi lui lança un regard nerveux et Tobio eut peur qu’il ne proteste, mais il hocha finalement la tête pour acquiescer ; le soulagement était si intense que Kageyama manqua de lâcher le maïs –dans lequel Yuutarou piocha de nouveau sans trop de vergogne. Kunimi attrapa son coéquipier par le bras pour le tirer ailleurs, tout de même peu désireux d’avoir de trop longues interactions avec l’ancien roi du terrain.

-On verra pour la date, lança Kindaichi en se retournant vers Tobio tandis qu’ils s’éloignaient.

-Mais t’as-

-J’ai encore ton numéro.

_Peut-être que tout n’est pas perdu, après tout._

-Salut, Kageyama.

Kindaichi lui adressa un vague signe de main, et sur son visage, derrière la méfiance et la distance, se lisait quelque chose proche de l’enthousiasme et de la joie –quelque chose que Tobio avait appris à reconnaître, à force de l’avoir vu chez lui à Aoba. Il se rendait à peine compte qu’un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres tandis qu’il restait là, le maïs dans les mains, debout à fixer la foule. Il était dans son monde, il était à sa place, et pourtant, pourtant il allait parler avec Kindaichi et Kunimi –après des années d’absence de communication et d’âpres souvenirs, il avait enfin l’occasion de renouer leurs liens. De réparer ses erreurs.

Il inspira profondément pour reprendre ses esprits, grignota un peu, mais finit par se débarrasser du maïs. Il avait déjà fait un grand pas en avant, mais le plus dur restait encore à faire. Il se balada un moment dans la plaine, entre les habitants qui levaient les yeux vers les étoiles en attendant que le spectacle commence. Si Kindaichi et Kunimi étaient là, c’était qu’Aoba était arrivé. Qu’ _il_ était arrivé. Et il avait des comptes à régler avec _lui_ aussi.

L’inquiétude le gagnait tandis que les minutes passaient. S’il n’arrivait pas à trouver Oikawa avant de tomber sur Karasuno, il serait bon pour délayer leur discussion –et l’idée ne lui était pas désagréable… mais non, il voulait tout régler d’un coup, il n’avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Il tressaillit à la fois d’angoisse et de joie quand la voix d’Iwaizumi traversa l’air :

-Eh ! Kageyama !

La meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Un bref instant, il se demanda s’il ne pouvait pas demander aux étoiles de tomber amoureux d’Iwaizumi à la place ( _ça faciliterait beaucoup de choses_ , songea-t-il) mais la pensée s’évanouit dès qu’il posa les yeux sur la silhouette à côté de celle du champion –Oikawa. Il eut l’impression que son cœur s’arrêtait, et n’entendit que de très loin Iwaizumi continuer sur sa lancée :

-C’est marrant, que tu sois là. Tu vas bien ?

Il n’en savait rien, mais répondit tout de même :

-Oui, et t- et vous ?

Iwaizumi hocha la tête, mais Oikawa ne bougea pas. Il regardait froidement Tobio, une moue désapprobatrice sur les lèvres, les bras croisés dans une attitude d’ennui. Il haussa un sourcil en répondant, de cette voix caractéristique, à la fois moqueuse et glaciale :

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici, Tobio-chan ?

 _C’est un joli prénom. J’aime comment ça sonne. Je vais t’appeler Tobio-chan._ Kageyama se dit que cet Oikawa avait songé cela, un jour, également. Ce surnom avait-il perdu toute sa saveur ? Ou, au fond, y accordait-il encore une infime importance ?

-Je te cherchais, répondit Tobio, choisissant d’être direct. Est-ce que… on pourrait parler un peu ?

-Non.

-Si, rétorqua Iwaizumi en poussant violemment Oikawa vers Kageyama. Et ne reviens pas avant d’avoir réglé tout ça, imbécile.

-Mais, Iwa-chan…, geignit Oikawa d’un air malheureux, quoiqu’il ne fasse aucun geste pour revenir auprès de son meilleur ami.

« Iwa-chan » les planta là et disparut dans la foule, et la reconnaissance qu’éprouvait Tobio à son égard se mua en appréhension. Un silence pesant s’était installé entre Oikawa et lui ; ils se regardaient, mal à l’aise, et Tobio vit distinctement le regard de son aîné faire la navette entre son écharpe et ses yeux. _Un bon point_ , songea-t-il, et il avait trouvé le courage d’amorcer les choses quand Oikawa prit les devants :

-Alors, Tobio-chan. De quoi veux-tu si désespérément parler avec moi ? Tu ne sais plus faire de passes ? Tu t’es embrouillé avec Chibi-chan ?

 _Il pense que je veux parler de volley._ Or, -mais comment pouvait-il le savoir ?- Kageyama venait de passer deux semaines à vivre avec Oikawa dans un cadre où parler de sport était quasiment exclu.

-N-Non, bégaya-t-il d’un air confus. Je voulais parler de… euh…

Il s’embrouilla, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais plus il regardait le visage d’Oikawa, plus ses pensées s’emmêlaient et dérivaient. Ces yeux, qu’il avait vus si tendres, posés sur lui…. Ces lèvres, qu’il avait embrassées plus de fois qu’il ne pouvait compter, et ces mains qu’il avait pris l’habitude de sentir sur son corps, leur caresse sur sa peau, et… –le rire d’Oikawa le ramena à la réalité :

-Tobio-chan, tu es tout rouge. Tu devrais peut-être enlever ton écharpe si tu as trop chaud.

-J’ai pas chaud ! mentit Kageyama. Je voulais savoir si… tu pouvais m’aider en bio !

Oikawa eut l’air complètement pris au dépourvu. Il arqua les sourcils, et un sourire railleur apparut sur ses lèvres :

-T’aider en bio ? Très peu pour moi. Pas question de passer des heures à m’acharner pour faire rentrer des informations dans ton cerveau hypotrophié. Demande à tes aînés de Karasuno.

-S’il te plaît, Oikawa-san.

_Je vais encore devoir m’incliner ?_

-Nope.

-Je sais que t’es fort en science, plaida Kageyama.

-Certes, mais je suis faible quand ça en vient à toi. A te supporter, je veux dire ! s’empressa de se corriger Oikawa –et était-ce une feinte rougeur qui parsemait ses joues ?

Ce genre de lapsus ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il n’en était pas moins révélateur, et Tobio ravala son sourire. Ainsi, l’Oikawa d’outre-univers n’avait-il donc pas tort – _Je serais incapable de te haïr, et ce dans tous les univers qui existent_? Tobio avait presque plus de mal à y croire qu’aux voyages dans le temps, et pourtant ils étaient là, les joues rouges tous les deux, évitant de se regarder dans les yeux. Il poussa sa chance :

-Juste un jour par semaine, s’il te plaît.

Oikawa releva le menton, ferma les yeux, et passa une main arrogante dans ses cheveux :

-Hmph. Je suis un homme très occupé, tu sais. En fait, il n’y a qu’un seul soir que j’ai de libre, et-

-Le jeudi soir, proposa avidement Tobio.

Son aîné rouvrit immédiatement les yeux, seulement pour les plisser d’un air méfiant :

-T’as soudoyé quelqu’un pour avoir mon emploi du temps ? C’était Iwa-chan, hein ?

L’idée –quoiqu’au fond pas si absurde- fit naître un sourire sur le visage de Tobio, et Oikawa laissa tomber sa façade grandiloquente pour adopter une expression plus détendue. La glace était enfin brisée, et ils firent quelques pas côte à côte, s’éloignant légèrement de la foule. Un peu à part des autres, ils avaient l’impression d’avoir le ciel pour eux tout seul –pas aussi intime que dans la dernière soirée de Tobio à Aoba, mais c’était un début.

-A quelle heure ça commence, déjà ? demanda Oikawa d’un air distrait en sortant son téléphone.

-Bientôt, je crois.

Kageyama était en pleine euphorie –pour la première fois dans ce monde, Oikawa et lui parlaient normalement, avaient une vraie discussion ! la pensée de son petit-ami, resté dans l’autre dimension, l’attristait toujours, mais ici… Ici, il pouvait tout vivre pour de vrai. Commencer, et voir évoluer pas à pas ce dont il n’avait fait que voir le résultat de l’autre côté. Kageyama voulait continuer à parler, continuer à prouver à Oikawa qu’il existait autrement que par le volley.

-J’ai vu Kindaichi et Kunimi, déclara-t-il donc.

-Oh ? Oui, on est venus en équipe.

-C’est toi qui leur a proposé de venir ?

Un sourire malicieux s’afficha sur le visage d’Oikawa, et Tobio arrêta quelques instants de respirer devant la beauté du tableau.

-Ouais. Les étoiles filantes, c’est un phénomène super intéressant. Comme tout ce qui touche à l’espace, en fait. Les aliens, tu sais, tout le monde croit qu’ils n’existent pas, mais ceux-là n’ont qu’une vision réduite de l’infinité de l’espace, parce que si c’est infini, par définition tout existe –et ce qu’on appelle les aliens, qu’on devrait plus justement appeler les extra-terrestres, et là encore c’est douteux parce que ça tient d’une conception géocentrique, personnellement je préfère les appeler « nos voisins »…

 _Et c’est reparti_ , songea Tobio en l’écoutant parler en continu, jusqu’à oser de lui-même tenter quelque chose, se remémorant des bras d’Oikawa autour de lui, de sa voix tendre au creux de son oreille :

-Ouais. Comment on dit… ? _Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine_ …

Oikawa se tourna vers lui tellement vite qu’il dut se faire un torticolis, les yeux étincelants et la bouche ouverte :

-Tu as vu les _Star Wars_ !? Tobio-chan ! Tu remontes dans mon estime !

 _Enfin_. Tobio en aurait presque essuyé une larme. Il avait l’impression d’imploser de bonheur, à parler comme ça avec Oikawa –cet Oikawa – _son_ Oikawa. Simplement en prenant l’initiative, en mettant le sport de côté, ils arrivaient à discuter sans s’embrouiller. Simplement en étant lui-même (même si ses voyages inter-temporels étaient un bonus non négligeable), il parvenait à mettre assez Oikawa en confiance pour que son aîné accepte de lui parler, et plus encore, lance lui-même les sujets.

_Si tu es toujours toi dans cet autre univers, et si je suis toujours moi… alors il y a toujours un nous de possible._

La première étoile filante traversa le ciel dans un trait d’argent, puis les autres suivirent dans leur pluie de lumière. Kageyama et Oikawa levèrent les yeux vers la voûte étoilée pour les regarder, l’un à côté de l’autre, et Tobio ne savait pas s’il devait maudire ou remercier les astres mouvants.

A côté de lui, Oikawa ferma les yeux pour faire son souhait, et Tobio l’observa discrètement –ses paupières closes aux longs cils noirs, ses joues et son nez rosis par le froid, et ses lèvres qui remuaient doucement pendant qu’il formulait un vœu. Quand il les rouvrit, un peu désorienté, il fit un pas de côté et son épaule toucha celle de Kageyama.

-Tu ne fais pas de vœu ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Pas besoin, répondit Tobio.

Il sourit pour lui-même. Oikawa n’avait pas bougé malgré le contact. Il était là, à ses côtés, tous les deux seuls dans leur petit monde à regarder les étoiles filer, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Kageyama se sentit serein –à sa place. Non, il n’y avait pas besoin de voyager dans un univers parallèle pour trouver le bonheur. Il était à portée de main.

-J’ai déjà tout ce qu’il faut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilàààà~
> 
> Alors, à propos de la fin, je tenais à laisser quelque chose d'ouvert, du pre-slash pourrait-on dire. J'hésitais à pousser les choses un peu plus loin dans le genre "ils se tiennent la main" mais ça me paraissait trop peu crédible, on va donc se contenter de ce épaule-à-épaule. Je voulais garder la portée émotionnelle et faire référence à tout ce qu'on a rencontré depuis le début des voyages -le bleu roi, le maïs et le thé (Kidnaichi et Kunimi sont si faibles face à la bouffe), star wars, le bio, le jeudi soir, etc. et les petites phrases en italiques pour restaurer un peu tout ça, donner un peu plus de feels. J'espère que ça a réussi! personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le passage avec Suga au début du chapitre. Suga, la bienveillance incarnée (quand il ne... se prend pas de murs, si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire). Magnifique transition pour amorcer le sujet suivant : Memento ! Il reste approximativement 3 chapitres, mais je n'y suis pas retournée depuis la publication du dernier chapitre faute de temps et de rush-Fais-un-voeu. Je ne peux pas promettre de date de publication, mais comme je suis en stage les deux semaines prochaines (et que dans ma tête, stage = pas de devoirs, si naïve) je pense pouvoir tenir mes délais et terminer la fic fin décembre / début janvier. Et d'ici-là, vous aurez mes premiers essais sur le fandom de Bungou stray dogs ! j'ai plein d'idées et je dois mettre un peu tout ça au clair. Ce n'est bien sûr pas exclu que je poursuive mes fics Haikyuu -j'ai Stabilisateur à terminer, pour lequel j'envisage une tournure plus... sombre, même si elle était déjà bien amorcée. Ce sera mon point d'ancrage à Haikyuu, mais la saison 4 va probablement me re-hyper, et je lis toujours les scans. J'avais encore le projet de faire une chat-fic, ça pourrait donner quelque chose d'assez drôle~ 
> 
> Au plaisir de vous revoir sur Memento et au-delà ! Merci d'avoir fini cette fic ! ♥♥♥
> 
> PS : pendant quelques instants, j'ai considéré l'idée de troller la fin de la fic et de la terminer sur le moment où les étoiles tombent, Oikawa regrette un peu de s'être mal comporté avec Tobio en voyant qu'ils peuvent bien s'entendre, et en levant les yeux vers le ciel il dit "j'aimerais retourner en arrière..." Kageyama se tourne vers lui d'un air horrifié. FIN et on ne saura jamais s'ils sont ou non de nouveau victimes de voyages temporels :')


End file.
